Super Innocent Gal
by Chiby Angel-chan
Summary: FINAL EPISODE: Sayonara, Aya-Aya! Hearts of Shibuya Remain Colorful for You! -AyaRei fluffiness- It's the innocent gal's love life with her cold-hearted yet caring boyfriend in 20 episodes! They are still in a lovey-dovey mode, aren't they?
1. A Horrible Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gals. **

**Episode 1: An unforgettable Christmas Moment (Part 1) – A Horrible Nightmare!**

_The street was filled of snow. She slowly walked while glancing around. Somehow she kept walking without even knowing her destination. The weather was terribly cold and she felt like she was almost freezing. Then she heard a guy's voice. He called her name. "Aya…" _

_It was getting closer. She turned her face and saw his face. "Otohata-kun!" Then she swiftly ran to him and stopped when they got close. "What are you do-"_

_She paused and gasped when she noticed that he was coughing blood. His face was very pale too. "O-Otohata-kun! Are you okay? Hang on!" _

_She pulled him into her embrace and said, "Hold on a second, Otohata-kun! I'll bring you to the hospital!" But before she was able to drag him, a man suddenly took Rei from her. He wore red-white clothes and hat. He also had a long white beard. She turned her face to him, "Who are you?" _

"_I'm Santa Claus." He answered while carrying the dark brown-haired guy and laid him on his carriage. "I will bring this guy with me. You can leave us now." _

_Aya frowned in a hint of confusion. "Bring him? Where?" _

_The Santa Claus took a seat on his carriage and replied again with a smirk on his lips, "To the Christmas Hell." _

_She got more flustered. Was this Santa Claus crazy? "No. I don't understand…what do you mean by "Christmas Hell"? What is that place anyway?" asked the dark-haired girl while walking closer to him._

"_I'll make him as my servant." The blue-eyed Santa Claus declared. "Well, I have to go. Merry Christmas, young lady! Hohohoho!" _

_Aya was very shocked. A servant? Rei was sick and the crazy Santa Claus would make him as his servant?_ _He can't do that. When she was about to reach the carriage, it flew away and leave the ground. _

_She loudly shouted, "Wait, come back! You can't bring him go! You can't hurt him! Please give him back to me! Please come back, Mr. Santa Claus!" _

_But the Santa Claus ignored her yell and kept laughing. She stared at them who were getting farther and farther and finally lost from her sight. They had disappeared. She slowly dropped tears and screamed again, "Come back! Otohata-kun!" _

"What's wrong, Aya? Wake up." A familiar deep voice called her. Her eyes immediately opened as she saw a certain dark brown-haired guy sat next to her bed.

"O-Otohata-kun? A-Are you okay?" asked Aya while panting rapidly. Rei sweat dropped as he noticed his lovely girlfriend looked very frightened. "That's my line. What's wrong with you? Did you have a nightmare?"

'_A nightmare? Oh, so it was just a dream. Thank goodness.' _She mentally thought while letting out a sigh of relief.

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat when he placed his palm on her temple. "You're in normal temperature now." said Rei while curving his lips into a smirk. "You were calling my name in your sleep. Did you dream about me?"

Aya slowly nodded and told him about her nightmare from the beginning until the end. When she finished her story, she raised a brow when Rei nearly chuckled. "W-What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just like your dream was very funny." He stated in a playful tone.

Aya puffed her cheeks and mumbled, "It was absolutely not funny! It's extremely scary! Seriously, that was the worst nightmare I ever had!"

"So you're already healthy, huh?" Rei muttered. "I don't have to take care of you here again then."

She narrowed her eyes. She turned her face away from him; showing him that she was mad. He only formed a smirk and stayed calm. She had been sick since one week ago but her parents were going out of town and she was alone in her house. So he stayed in her house to take care of her until she got recovered again.

After that he took a plate of gruel and called the dark-haired girl, "Look at here, Aya. Have your breakfast."

She kept averting her eyes and pouted, "I'm not hungry."

"Stop being like a little kid and look at me." Rei said while moving closer to her. After a few minutes, she finally turned to him back though she still looked angry. He gave a spoon of the gruel into her mouth. She rapidly masticated and swallowed it. "I can eat myself."

Rei didn't listen to her and kept feeding her. But when he was going to put it in her mouth again, she quickly shut her mouth. "I don't like that childish act, Aya. You should be grateful since someone wanted to give you breakfast."

She shook her head and averted her eyes again. "Never before you apologize to me."

"Apologize? What for?" The dark brown-haired guy asked astonishingly. Aya instantly replied, "Because you said my nightmare was funny."

A big silent moment came in. Both of them didn't say anything. After a while, Rei broke the silent by saying, "Alright. But you have to look at me first."

Hearing that, she instantly took a look at him. When she faced him, she got surprised when he suddenly cupped her chin and crashed his lips against hers. She furiously blushed and she got her heart was racing in amazing speed.

She couldn't help but close her eyes in pleasure. She was getting more startled when he bit her lips. She thought that he was asking for entrance so she slowly opened her mouth. Her heart thumped faster as she was going to have her first mouth-to-mouth kiss with her beloved boyfriend.

However what had come into her mouth wasn't his tongue but…a smooth food that none other than her breakfast, the gruel! She immediately opened her eyes again. Her face turned bright cherry red as she saw him playfully smirked at her.

"I know you've been hungry." Rei scoffed. "I've proven it. You've just eaten your breakfast again conveniently."

She blushed madder. So it was only his trick? How stupid she was. But to be honest, she felt better because of his joke. She even didn't remember about her horrible nightmare anymore. He'd never been so kind and caring towards her like that two years ago. Indeed he was still complicated and cold sometimes but his act had been nicer every day. Once more she was glad that she never decided to give up on him. That's why she became braver towards him now.

"You…" The dark-haired girl murmured nervously, "You really are complicated, Otohata-kun."

* * *

It was Sunday. None of them went to school today but it didn't mean that Rei had holiday for his job too. He still had to work in the CD shop even on Sunday. Seeing Aya's well condition today the dark brown-haired guy didn't hesitate to leave her alone in her house anymore.

Aya accompanied her boyfriend 'till they arrived at the house door. She opened the door for him and let him came out. "If you need something, just call me. I keep my cell phone on." said the dark-eyed guy before leaving the house.

"I got it." Aya responded while nodding her head. "By the way, the weather is very cold now. Wait a minute, I'll take a sweater."

In less than one minute, she came back with a blue sweater on her grip. "Here."

He smirked at the blue knit-sweater as he noticed it was exactly looked like an old rag. "Hope you never used this sweater for moping."

Aya stuck her tongue out at him and grumbled, "Sorry for giving such a swab-looking sweater but I knitted it myself."

The dark brown-haired guy managed a smirk again while sighing and turned away. "I'll be back on 7 p.m."

Then he started walking and waved his hand at her. She waved back and smiled happily at him.

After he'd walked far from her sight, she closed the door. Without his knowledge, she actually had a plan on her mind. She speedily ran to her room, took her towel and took a bath.

Two hours later…

The beautiful long dark haired-girl was in a shop now. She intentionally went there alone since she had to buy a secret thing. She wanted to buy a Christmas present for Rei. And suddenly a truly familiar noisy voice greeted her.

"Merry Christmas, Aya-ppe!!"

"T-Tatsukichi-kun?" Aya mentioned his name while sweat dropping. "But today isn't Christmas yet, Tatsukichi-kun. It's tomorrow. But yeah, today is Christmas Eve."

The spiky-haired guy scratched his head while giggling, "Sorry, ook! You see, I'm so excited when it comes to Christmas! That's because my anniversary day with Ran-pyon occurred on Christmas. I've prepared a great present for her. I wonder what her present for me will be! Ook, I can hardly wait!"

Aya only could react him with a simple chuckle as she wished Ran wouldn't forget about her anniversary day with the monkey boy again like always happened since two years ago.

"What about you, Aya-ppe? Have you found anything for Ototchi?" asked Tatsuki curiously.

She shook her head and replied, "I came here to look for the best present for him. Sadly, I haven't found it yet."

"Ook! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Leave this to me; I like present and I'm totally good at choosing a present especially for a guy!" Tatsuki explained proudly while punching his chest.

"Thank you very much, Tatsukichi-kun." Aya stated. "But you don't have to help me. I want to choose the present myself without anyone's proposition."

"You've changed a lot, Aya-ppe." The black Machida guy muttered while cupping his chin. "You usually followed what people suggested, didn't you?"

Aya brushed her fingers through her dark hair while her cheeks were slightly blushing. "I've learned to decide everything in my own from someone."

"Ook! Sorry for underestimating you, Aya-ppe. You're exactly right." said Tatsuki.

Aya threw him an angelic smile and spoke again, "Still, I don't really know what gift can make Otohata-kun happy. I gave a stylus two years ago and I didn't give him anything one year ago. Then I want to give the best present he ever accepted this year. Nee, Tatsukichi-kun. What things do men usually like?"

"Let's see…" Tatsuki lifted his chin while thinking. "A banana, I guess?"

Aya placed her palms on her waists while protesting, "That's your own favorite thing, Tatsukichi-kun."

The spiky yellow-haired guy scratched his head again and stuck his tongue out. "Ook, sorry! Okay, I'll be serious now. Mm, most guys like sport stuffs, a home cooking from their girlfriend and…"

Aya's eyes grew wider in excitement. "A home cooking? That's it! Thank you very much, Tatsukichi-kun!"

Afterwards, she waved at him and left the shop. In less than twenty seconds, she had arrived at another place; a mini market.

* * *

Precisely. A home cooking which she made herself would be the most natural and perfect Christmas present ever. When he stayed at her home all the time he was the one who gave her breakfast, lunch and dinner (of course he bought it at the restaurant; there's no way he would cook for her) since she got sick. And she thought it was her turn now. She planned to cook a special dinner just for the two of them on Christmas Eve.

It was 6.35 p.m. now. She had prepared everything. She cooked his favorite foods such as spicy curry rice, hot potato soup and many more. She was very satisfied at her own hard work. She wondered what his reaction would be. She hoped he'd like this Christmas present.

Ring…ring…ring…

Her home telephone rang. _It must be him! _She delightedly thought. She swiftly ran and picked up the phone. "Yes, Hoshino residence."

"_Hello? It's me."_

She heaved a sigh of disappointment and said, "Hello, Second Place. What's up?"

"_This is bad, Aya-chan. You have to come here right now!"_

"Where? What happen?" asked Aya in a bad presentiment in her heart.

"_To the hospital. Rei got a terrible accident!"_

**NEXT - - - -  
**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know. I've already written a lot of Gals! stories but this idea suddenly appeared in my head so I immediately wrote it. Was it boring? Strange? Urgh, sorry. Give any kinds of critism if you like! **

**This fic will have 26 chapters. So if you like a long AyaRei fic, keep reading this. I'll update this fic at least once a month. But I'll update sooner if you like this story. If not…just be honest and say you want me to stop this story, okay? **

**By the way, let me tell you something. The next chapter will NOT be like what you think. I repeat: It WON'T be like what you think. But if you're smart at guessing a plot, maybe you already have a right assessment before I post the second chapter. Feel free to guess, guys! **

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Christmas Curse

**A/N: I should update this on June 11th but I think updating faster will be much better. Thanks for waiting and enjoy chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: Super Gals characters belong to Mihona Fujii, not me. **

**Episode 2: An unforgettable Christmas Moment (Part 2) – Christmas Curse? **

Aya swiftly ran towards the door and left her house. She stopped a taxi and ordered the driver to go to a place that Yuuya had mentioned earlier. She deeply inhaled as she started thinking about her boyfriend. Otohata got an accident? No way. He promised he would have come home this evening. Did they have to spend their Christmas Eve in the hospital?

No no no! She quickly erased that stupid thought as she realized what she should do right now. She had to pray to God; wishing her boyfriend would be all right. Spending time together during Christmas Eve wasn't too important anymore. He was the most important to her.

After fifteen minutes, the taxi stopped. She cocked a brow while asking the driver, "What's the matter, Sir?"

"We have arrived." The taxi driver answered lightly. Aya looked outside and frowned. She immediately turned to the driver again, "That's funny. I never asked you to drop me here. I'm going to go to a hospital!"

He replied in confusion, "That's my line, Miss. You said "Yayoi Street No.24", didn't you? Here's the place and there's no hospital here. Didn't you know anything about this area?"

Impossible. Second Place clearly said "a hospital at Yayoi Street No.24" and she wasn't a type of person that could forget about what she had just heard so easily. Could it be that he told a wrong address? Man, where she had to go now?

She had to contact that blonde guy right away. She instantly took her handbag and looked for her cell phone. Unfortunately she couldn't find it. Gosh, she forgot to bring her cell phone! What to do?

"Do you want me to bring you to another place?" asked the young taxi driver. Aya shook her head and said she would get off now. She gave him some moneys and came out from the taxi.

She glanced around the street. How quiet, she thought. The only thing she saw there was an underground merlon. She slowly paced and headed the merlon. Maybe she would find a call box or something she could use for communication there.

She ploddingly opened the door and spoke, "Excuse m—"

Her mouth was suddenly locked as she saw the view of that hidden place. They were many people, many people that she knew very well and they were dancing, eating and singing. One of them noticed her arrival and gloriously greeted her, "Hey there, Aya!"

"Ra-Ran…" The dark-haired girl was speechless. The brunette jumped from a stage and approached her best friend. A yellow-haired gal that none other than Miyu Yamazaki followed her and came to Aya as well.

"So you came, after all! We've been waiting for you!" Ran stated with a chuckle while tapping Aya's shoulder. "Merry Christmas!"

Miyu also wanted to say something but she felt something wrong about their dark-haired friend. "What's wrong with that look, Aya? Are you not feeling well?"

Her face completely looked like a lost puppy in the center of town. She just couldn't say anything. How could she go to such an unfamiliar place and suddenly see her friends? What on earth was going on here?

"Aya? Hello? Hey, we're talking to you!" reprimanded Ran as she shook Aya's body. "You're still in this planet, aren't you?"

After a while, the long-haired girl shook her head and finally responded, "Uh? Mm…what…what are you guys doing here? Why…why didn't you tell me before?"

"Of course we made a Christmas party like we always did every year! Didn't Otohata tell you about this?" asked the caramel-haired gal back.

Aya frowned. "He said nothing about celebrating Christmas here. I really didn't know anything. More importantly, there's a bad news, guys! Second Place called me 20 minutes ago and said that Otohata-kun's gotten a road accident! We have to see him soon!"

Ran and Miyu looked at each other and cocked one of their each brow. Ran turned to Aya again and asked in confusion, "An accident? What do you mean?"

"I don't know about the details but Second Place said so. I was going to go to the hospital and he gave me the address. Due to my statement, the taxi driver stopped here and said that this is the place. But there's no hospital here so I'm looking for a phone to call Second Place and…"

Before the dark-haired girl continued the middle of her sentences, Ran cut her off by saying, "Well, sorry for interrupting you, Aya. But the truth is…"

"….Otohata-kun is here." Miyu ended their words while pointing to a "transparent" room which looked like a music room. Aya enlarged her eyes as she saw the dark brown-haired guy from afar. "B-but how…? Why…I don't get it…"

Ran brushed her hair through her kinky hair and added, "Second Place is here too."

What? What?! Aya's head was filled of many question marks now. Without thinking any longer Aya left the two of her friends and came to her boyfriend. She yelled, "Otohata-kun!"

Rei turned his face to her and greeted her casually. "Yo."

The dark-haired girl could see him in a very fine condition. It seemed like he was doing his job like usual, setting the music. Nothing was wrong with the handsome Meishou champion. "What…what happened, Otohata-kun?" She asked in low tone.

"Sorry for beguiling you." Rei stated nonchalantly. "But that was the only way to bring you here."

Aya blinked as her confusion grew bigger. "Beguiling me? D-Don't tell me that you…"

"Aya-chan! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm terribly sorry!" A blonde guy that none other than Yuuya Asou suddenly came as he bowed to the dark-haired girl and exclaimed uneasily. "That was Rei's plan! He was the one who asked me to tell you a lie about an accident! I forcedly did that! You must be worried about this earlier…but I regret it! Please forgive me, Aya-chan!"

Aya sweat dropped while responding, "T-That's okay, Second Place. But why…why were you doing this, Otohata-kun?"

"That's because you told me that you didn't want to join any party two days ago. But you see, I've got work here until midnight on Christmas Eve." The ice prince explained in his deep voice. "I couldn't leave you alone at home though you've recovered. Therefore I have to bring you here. But knowing how stubborn you are, I knew you'll insist to stay at home."

Aya frowned and muttered, "Then you arranged that plan…just to make me come here?"

Rei said while turning his face to the music stuffs again, "This place is more excited than your empty house after all."

Yuuya approached Aya and apologized one more time, "Sorry for saying this but he's right, Aya-chan. You'll get bored if you're alone in your house. There's nothing wrong right?"

"…" Aya was speechless. Again. She didn't know what to say because she was flustered before but now she felt like a big dummy. How could he? She had been so worried and he only tricked her? She even had to cancel her dinner plan with him because of this.

"Nothing's wrong?" Aya managed to whisper while lowering her head. "I've been wasting everything to trust this stupid lie and you think this is good for me?"

The dark-haired girl clenched her fists and shivered. Realizing something bad with her, Yuuya came closer to his best friend's girlfriend and reprimanded her, "We…we're so sorry for doing this, Aya-chan. But you know that Rei was just…"

"Otohata-kun, you're idiot!" yelled Aya as she faced her boyfriend with tears on her eyes. She turned away and left the two Meishou boys behind in amazing speed.

"…" Neither of them moved an inch. They got their eyes grew wider. Yuuya turned his sight to his best friend and asked, "Rei, did she just say..."idiot" to you?"

"I can ask you the same thing." Rei replied and for the first time, he seemed very confused yet amazed. How his timid Aya could have enough courage to speak harshly like that?

"…"

"Ah, that was unnecessary! Why didn't you follow her, Rei?!" The blonde guy furiously asked the ice prince again. "She was angry with you!"

Rei ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and heaved a sigh. "Just like you, I was too startled."

After leaving by taxi again, she finally came back to her house. She threw her handbag and lied down on a sofa. She loudly cried while hugging a pillow. To be honest, she regretted what she said to Rei earlier but the fact that he had told a lie just for a lame reason was enough for her to feel resentful of him.

At least he could tell her that he had job tonight earlier so she didn't have to wait for him and planned a surprise party in her house. She said the right thing. Yes, he was an idiot. After this, she swore she wouldn't believe anyone so easily anymore, especially her untrustworthy boyfriend.

* * *

"Hey, Otohata. Did something happen between you and Aya?" asked the caramel-haired gal while following Rei who came out from the merlon. "If you hurt her again, I'll make sure I'm gonna punch your face!"

The smart Rei could ignore Ran's question by saying, "Stop thinking about others and see that monkey boy there. Seems like he's been waiting for you."

"Gag!" Ran sweat dropped at Tatsuki who silently stood in the corner and brought a present in his grip. "Tch, you can run this time but remember we haven't finished yet."

Afterwards, Ran speedily ran to her boyfriend and left the ice prince. Rei shrugged and started walking.

He was never serious to make Aya cry, seriously. He knew he was completely wrong and what he'd done was so silly. However, he simply wanted her to always be by his side, that's all.

'_Well, maybe I should apologize later.' _Rei mentally thought.

He was thinking about his girlfriend too much that time and didn't pay his attention to everything around him. Unknown to him, dangerous suddenly picked him up as a big truck headed to his direction.

* * *

Aya took a tissue and wiped her tears away. She heaved a long sigh and got up from the sofa. She went to the dining room and painfully gazed at the special dinner that she made herself just for him. She was sure that all the foods had been cold since nobody even touched them a little.

She sighed again and looked up to the sky from the windows. Snow…she saw snows. So it would be White Christmas this year. Snow always looked so wonderful. She always loved snow and she wished she could enjoy it with Rei.

But it was too late. She couldn't celebrate Christmas with him anymore. Just like one year ago, she had to accept the fact that she must spent Christmas moment with him. Now she understood why she was dreaming about a Santa Claus and Rei yesterday. That dream was completely right; Rei had been captured by Santa and left her alone. In the real life, he did leave her and wasn't with her on Christmas Eve.

'_I don't care. I don't care what he will say anymore. I don't care about Christmas Eve. I don't…'_

Ring…ring…ring…

The house phone was ringing again. She indolently left the dining room and picked it up. "Yes, Hoshino residence."

"_Is that you, Aya-chan? It's me!"_

Hearing the familiar voice, Aya heaved her breath again and answered, "Yes I know, Second Place. What's the matter? Wanna apologize again?"

"_No, this is more important. Rei got a road accident! You have to come here right now!"_

"You've already told me so." said Aya while frowning. "The same won't work on me twice, you know."

"_I'm serious! Rei is really in hospital now! A truck hit him a few hours ago!" _

"Say what you want, but I'm not listening." Aya declared, attempting to be calm.

"_Look, I admit that I was lying earlier but I said the truth now! Please Aya-chan, you have to believe me!"_

Aya narrowed her eyes and mumbled, "Whatever. I'll better ha—"

Before Aya was able to hang up, she heard another voice calling her, _"Wait, Aya! Second Place said the truth!"_

Aya took the phone back and said in confusion, "Is that you, Miyu?"

"_Yes. More importantly, you really have to come here, Tokyo hospital! Otohata-kun is in critical condition right now. He got hit by a big truck!" _

Aya froze. She became numb for ten seconds as her heart believed the news this time. Then she spoke again, "Miyu, did you say Tokyo hospital?"

"_Right. Do you know where it is?"_

"I'll ask the taxi driver. Okay, I'll arrive there as soon as possible!" Aya said before hanging up the phone.

Somehow she felt more frightened than earlier. She quickly left her house and stopped a taxi again.

* * *

"Aya!" was what Ran said when she saw her best friend swiftly ran to her and the gang.

The dark-haired girl panted while asking, "Where… Where is he? Is…is he okay?"

"Steady, Aya." Miyu hushed her. "He'll be all right. He was in surgical operation now."

Aya faced the two of her best friends and uncertainly questioned again, "Is that…is that true?"

"We don't know." Mami added. "The doctor said that he was in critical condition now."

Yuuya narrowed his eyes and yelled at his girlfriend, "Mami-rin!"

Aya's heart missed a beat as she heard what Mami said. She slowly leaned on Ran's chest and sobbed, "What…what to do? I…haven't apologized to him yet. I haven't acknowledged…that I wanted to be with him tonight. What if…he's gonna leave, Ran? What should I do…?"

Ran gently caressed Aya's head and tried convincing her, "Calm down. He's not as weak as you thought. I'm pretty sure he'll be fine."

Miyu added, "That's right, Aya. All you have to do now is pray for him. What would Otohata-kun say if he saw you crying like this?"

Aya gasped. After a while, she softly shut her eyes and nodded. "Hai…"

After waiting for three hours, the dissection room was finally opened as a surgeon came out. Aya immediately got up and approached him. "How…how was it? I-is Otohata-kun…"

"Relax. His condition is entirely stabile now." The surgeon stated with a smile. "Some of his bones were broken but there's nothing serious. He'll get conscious soon."

"Really? Yahoo!" Ran exclaimed gloriously.

"Glad to hear that." said Yuuya while letting out a sigh of relief.

Miyu turned to one of her best friend and happily spoke to her, "Thank goodness! Isn't that great, Ay—uh?!"

She sweat dropped as she saw the dark-haired girl had been dropping tears again. "A-Aya…what's wrong? Why are you crying again?"

"Thank goodness…" Aya murmured in her sob, "Otohata-kun saves…Otohata-kun…!"

Ran giggled sweetly and tapped Aya's head. "Silly, you don't have to cry again!"

* * *

His dark eyes slowly opened. He turned to the left side and saw snow. Then he glanced around and wondered where he was now. When he turned his sight to the right side, he saw his beautiful dark-haired girl smiled at him. "Good morning, Otohata-kun."

"Aya…" was what he said after the dark-haired girl greeted him. "Where am I?"

A chuckle. "In a hospital. You've been unconscious last night."

Rei sighed and weakly muttered, "I remember. Last night, I…"

Before finishing his words, Aya interrupted him by putting her index finger on his lips. "I know. Don't think about it anymore, okay?"

"So you stayed here and waited for me in the whole night?" asked the ice prince in low tone.

Aya nodded her head and managed to smile again. Rei shrugged and slowly took a sit position. "I guess this is the punishment I have to receive because I've tricked you yesterday."

"That's okay. You don't have to apologize, Otohata-kun. I was the one who had been so selfish." Aya whispered. "You know…I've prepared a Christmas present for you. But I couldn't give it to you anymore because of your lie." She chuckled again.

Rei curved his lips into a smirk and said, "Seeing you here is enough for me."

Aya could feel her heart skipped a beat. Her face was almost flushed red but she instantly controlled herself by shaking her head. "I-Is that so?"

"Then…" Rei uttered, "You have forgiven me?"

The dark-haired girl formed a sweet smile and answered, "Nope, unless you allow me to do this."

Surprisingly, she closed her eyes and came closer to his face. He was flustered for a while but then he shut his eyes as well. A kiss? He guessed so. But…

Gulp! The ice prince felt something. He quickly opened his eyes and saw an apple in his mouth. He turned to his girlfriend who stuck her tongue out at him and got up from her seat.

Rei immediately took the apple out from his mouth, "What was that?"

"An apple, isn't that obvious?" Aya playfully asked back.

"I mean, what was that for?" asked the dark brown-haired guy once more.

"I was just following someone's way that pretended to give a kiss." Aya replied with a soft giggle. "I'm the winner now."

Rei got speechless. Aya smiled brightly at him again while saying, "Wait a moment, I'm going to take your breakfast."

As she declared, she faced her back at him and started pacing. But before she opened the door, she heard he called her again, "Aya."

Without facing him, she responded, "Yes?"

"Merry Christmas." Rei gently said.

She gasped. Her eyes grew wider but she attempted to avert her eyes from him. She heaved a sigh and replied, "Merry Christmas, Otohata-kun."

She closed the door and left his room. Unknown to him, her face was as red as apples now. She couldn't control her breath well anymore. She knew she would always be the same, a nervous and timid girl. Apparently, she needed a lot of practices to act bravely towards him like that. Yeah, Otohata is still Otohata, she mentally thought.

Aya furtively peeped at Rei who was still waiting for her in his room. She blinked in confusion as she saw him giggling while gazing at the apple. Her cheeks flushed red again. She smiled sweetly at him and turned away.

**Next - - - -  
**

**A/N: So the Christmas part has ended already. Whew, I'm finally done. Hope you guys liked it! By the way, did Aya look very OOC? Well, just think that it was her way to show her courage to her beloved Rei-kun. Hehe.  
**

**Just for your information, this fic will be far from angst atmosphere and mostly has AyaRei's lovey-dovey moments. But…does that sound boring? Ugh.  
**

**Thanks for reading. Leave your review, please? Please? **

**Chiby Angel-chan **


	3. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing the characters. **

**Episode 3: Truth or Dare – A Super Big Surprise! Rei laughs?**

It was Sunday in the morning. Rei slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He swiftly got up from his bed as he saw a dark-haired girl there, packing some things. He reprimanded her, "What are you doing, Aya?"

"Good morning, Otohata-kun." She replied while glancing at him. Then she turned to the luggage again. "As you can see, I'm packing your clothes. You'll be out of this hospital today right?"

Rei cocked a brow in confusion. "I'm going to leave this afternoon, you know. Isn't this too early?"

Aya responded in joyful tone, "But it'll be better if you go home sooner. Besides, our friends have been waiting for you."

"Fine." The ice prince finally chose to follow what his girlfriend said as he shrugged and took a towel. "Let me guess. They make a surprise party for me, don't they?"

"Nope. However it seems like Ran had planned something to celebrate your recovery." Aya answered while zipping Rei's backpack. "And really, I don't know what it is."

Rei decided to lock his mouth this time as he said nothing and started pacing, walking to the bathroom. But before he was able to reach the knob, he felt Aya softly gripped his wrist. He asked briefly without facing her, "What?"

Unknown to him, her heart actually thumped in amazing speed though she had tried her best to stop it. As she had done before, she still used to pluck up courage just to act bravely towards him and touch him like this. "I… I have something to say."

He repeated, "What?"

"M-May I…take care of you…" Aya nervously stated, "…in your house…everyday?"

Without even realizing it, the chocolate brown-haired guy enlarged his eyes. He was a bit surprised, indeed, but his coldness helped to keep him calm. "What for? I'm not a kid."

Aya immediately shook her head. "No. The doctor said you're not one hundred percent recovering yet and you still need to rest. You can't even walk normally, can you?"

Yes, she did have a point there. Clearly he felt better and healthier now as the doctor had allowed him to leave the hospital but he still felt pain over his body. He had gotten hit by a truck and though he had passed two weeks in the hospital, it wasn't easy to get recover in no time, although he was purely a man. But knowing how reclusive he was, he'd surely hide the truth. "Don't be silly. Now let go of my hand."

Once more, she shook her head in disagreement. "You… You were the one who took good care of me when I was sick and now, it's my turn. Of course I won't sleep in your house but at least please allow me to come to see you everyday, just to take care of you until you don't feel the pains anymore. Is…is that okay for you?"

Oh, she's finally done. She had told him everything she wanted to say. She was glad that apparently, it wasn't so hard to talk pluckily to him and admitted her wish.

After heaving a sigh, Rei turned to face her and calmly said, "I've already forgotten about my injuries." He sounded nonchalant yet gentle. "But if you really want to stay with me for a couple of days, then..."

Without attempting to release his right wrist from her, he bowed and pinched her cheeks lightly with his left one, causing a low shriek from her voice. Afterwards, he gently released his hand from hers and entered the bathroom.

He cannily defeated her again. Aya got speechless and kept standing quietly as she softly touched her cheeks; the places where she got pinched by him, which were furiously turning bright cherry red right now.

* * *

They had arrived in Rei's house. However nobody was in his house except the two of them. According to Aya, Ran and the others had come and waited them there. But in fact, they didn't find anyone in every room.

Rei managed to guide Aya to his bedroom. And at last, they found what they had been looking for.

"Ook! Welcome, Ototchi and Aya-ppe!" A spiky-haired guy, that none other than Tatsukichi was the first person who greeted the two of them.

Both Rei and Aya glanced around Rei's room and saw the gang sat peacefully on Rei's carpet, having some playing cards on their each hand. "What are you guys doing in my room?"

"Oh come on, don't be so stingy to lend your room, Rei! Isn't this room the best place to celebrate your recovery?" Yuuya added. "But it's all Ran-chan's idea."

Ran pouted and got up, approaching the confused couple. "Most importantly, the special guest has already come! Let's start the game, shall we?" She jovially yelled as she pulled Aya and Rei, forcing them to sit like on the carpet with the others.

"A game?" Aya grinned. "So you all extend a welcome to Otohata-kun by a game?"

The caramel-haired gal gave a quick answer, "Take it easy, Aya! Indeed we'll only play an ordinary game but don't you feel anything strange if we hold a big party and waste our precious money just for celebrating that ice man's arrival?"

Rei shot the brunette a cold glare and muttered, "You can say that again, moron."

Aya sweat dropped and decided to hush the hot atmosphere between her best friend and her boyfriend by asking, "Uh, well…what's the game, guys?"

"Truth or dare, of course." Miyu stated as the replier. "It's quite boring, but somehow Ran insisted to join Otohata-kun to this game."

"Hey, that's not boring!" Ran indignantly protested. "I am the leader here! Alright, let's begin!"

Ran gave Tatsuki a signal to spin a thing that could be used. Everyone was sweat dropped when the monkey boy used a banana as the indicator.

After a while, the banana stopped towards Yuuya. "Oh! You're the first, Second Place!" cried Ran energetically. "Truth or dare?"

Without second thought, the blonde guy replied, "I choose truth."

Ran was about to open her mouth to be the one who ask him but Tatsuki yelled faster, "Okay, Bro! Who is your first love?"

Yuuya skipped a beat as Tatsuki mentioned his question. No way. How could he admit the most important secret of his life? If only he had known that he'd get that kind of question, he'd have chosen dare instead of truth. "Well…that's…"

The blonde Meishou guy secretly threw his sight to his cold best friend, verbally asking for help. But Rei only shrugged as an answer, making Yuuya got more flustered. What? Should he say the truth that his first love was Ran?

"I-I…" Yuuya started blushing, "My first love…is…"

Fortunately, when Yuuya was about to mention the name, Ran cut him off by saying, "How could you ask such a stupid question, Tatsukichi? His first love is obviously Mami-rin! Right, Second Place?"

The blonde Meishou guy heaved a sigh of relief while answering, "C-correct, Ran-chan!"

"Ook! Forgive me, Brother!" said Tatsuki to Yuuya innocently. "All right, now it's your turn! Spin the banana, Bro!"

As the Monkey Boy demanded, Yuuya immediately took the banana and spun it. In less than ten seconds, it stopped towards Rei. Seeing this, Ran enthusiastically yeled, "Hooray! I've been waiting for your turn, Otohata!"

Tatsuki spoke up, "Okay, Ototchi! Which will you..."

"Hey, that's unfair, Tatsukichi! You've decided a question for Second Place. It's my turn now!" Ran grumbled furiously before she turned to Rei. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." The ice prince replied nonchalantly. As Rei declared his answer, Ran's smile mysteriously grew wider. Then she spoke again, "Okay! Otohata, I dare you to...laugh!"

Rei cocked a brow astonishingly and reacted, "What?"

"I said I dare you to laugh! Can't you hear me, dummy?!" Ran mumbled. "What's wrong? Is my challenge really hard for you?"

Miyu and Aya looked at each other in confusion. They both knew well that there's no way Rei would laugh without reason. Besides, he was naturally an unfriendly guy and he rarely showed his smile. Even Yuuya, his best friend never saw him laugh.

"Moron." Rei stated. "I'm still normal. I won't do that."

Much to Ran's surprise, she automatically responded angrily, "You must! You can't avoid this challenge! If you do, you lose this game!"

"I don't care." Rei muttered calmly. "Well, you guys can continue this game without me. I quit."

"Ototchi, where's your spirit? We do this for you! You should be grateful!" Tatsuki pouted in disappointment. "Come on, Ototchi! Don't give up and prove that you can do what Ran-pyon said!"

Rei shrugged while moving farther from the others and said briefly, "Whatever."

"Jeez, you're really a boring person!" Ran fierily spoke to Rei and shot him a death glare. "Well, there's no help for it. Let's continue, guys! Aya, spin the banana!"

Aya firmly nodded. "Fine." The dark-haired girl spun the banana and they all immediately threw their sight to Ran as the banana stopped at her direction.

Miyu joyfully said, "Your turn, Ran."

"I know, I know!" The caramel-haired gal stated what she wanted before anyone asking her. "I choose dare."

As Tatsuki was about to open his mouth to say something, Miyu quickly prevented him and said, "Please let Miyu decide the challenge! Ran, Miyu dares you to wear Aya's dress!"

Everyone nearly laughed when Miyu declared her challenge for Ran. Ran wore Aya's dress? Wow, now that's new. Everyone knew Aya's dress were all in feminine style and not exactly Ran's type. But unlike Rei, Ran agreed and said she would do what Miyu said. Fortunately, Aya brought some of her dresses since she would probably stay in Rei's house for few days. "Here, Ran."

Aya gave her best friend her beautiful pink night gown. At first, Ran hesitated to wear it but then she left Rei's bedroom and changed her clothes in the bathroom. After a few minutes, she came back while slightly blushing. "There! I've done what you guys want! Happy?"

Ran was quite sure that all of them would have laughed at her. That kind of dress wasn't suitable on her and she herself hated to wear it. But as a super gal, she had to goal the challenge, whatever it was.

Surprisingly, nobody laughed or scoffed her. Miyu and Aya complimented their best friend as they said together, "You look adorable, Ran!"

Tatsuki screamed in amazement, "Wow! I never thought that it will look very good on you, Ran-pyon! You look pretty! No, you even look so wonderful!"

Yuuyablushed while staring at the cute brunette, as he felt like he adored her more because of this. However he didn't give her any praise or compliment because he was too amazed. Still, the dense Ran didn't even notice it.

"I-it's obviously a lie! How could such a girlie dress like this look nice on me!" cried Ran, who secretly felt happy because of the compliments. "At any rate, can I take this dress away from me now? I've worn it right?"

Miyu sweetly chuckled and answered, "Alright, Ran. You win."

Then Ran speedily ran and left the room again as she headed to the bathroom. Suddenly, Rei stood up and started walking. Aya turned to him and asked, "Where are you going, Otohata-kun?"

"Toilet." Rei replied and immediately exited his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ran mumbled to herself after changing her clothes. "Man, I've made a wrong choice! I'd rather choose truth before than wearing this stupid dress!"

When Ran was on her way to Rei's room, she heard a weird sound from the kitchen. She stopped her step and peeped the kitchen. She enlarged her eyes as she saw Rei, the heartless ice prince, silently laughed. _'What the...? Is this just a dream?' _Ran inwardly said.

Then she swiftly ran and headed to Rei's room and called everyone. "Hey, guys! Just look what I've seen in the kitchen! But don't be noisy!"

They followed Ran and when they arrived, they quietly threw their attention to the certain chocolate brown-haired guy who was still laughing there.

Miyu sweat dropped. "What? What happened to..."

"Shush! Be quiet, will you!" Ran managed to whisper while covering Miyu's mouth. "What do you guys think? That cold bastard finally laughs! I think he hasn't lose the game yet." Ran smirked sarcastically at Rei.

Yuuya murmured, "But what's so funny? Why does he laugh madly like that?"

They set their ears well as they heard Rei's whisper, "That dress...pff...tck, I shouldn't have laughed like this but...pff...that was too...humph...weird on her." The ice prince said to himself as he kept laughing. But of course, he attempted to make a silent laugh so that no one would be able to hear him. Unfortunately, everyone was watching him right now.

A huge vein popped out Ran's head as she noticed that Rei laughed because of her. "Why you--how dare he laughs at me! I will..." Before Ran came out and showed herself to Rei, she stopped as a great idea suddenly appeared in her mind. Then she turned to the others, "Guys! I got an idea!"

"And that is?" Tatsuki curiously asked.

Ran evilly giggled as she took her cell phone and started recording the laughing Rei. "Humph...this is gonna be delicious!"

"What will you do, Ran-chan? Are you going to embarras him by that video?" Yuuya asked.

Once more, Ran gave an evil giggle and smirked proudly, "More than just embarrasing him. You'll figure it out soon, Second Place! This is just a punishment because he'd laughed at me!"

Hearing that, Yuuya sweat dropped and smiled confusedly. Indeed he thought that seeing Rei laughed was kinda funny but he was also worried about his best friend as he knew that Ran had planned something cruel to him. He wondered what Ran will do to "punish" Rei?

Meanwhile, Miyu turned away and noticed that Aya leaned on the wall with a sad look. The yellow-haired gal approached her and asked, "What's the matter, Aya? Aren't you happy because Otohata-kun is..."

"Yes, I am." Aya murmured. "But...somehow I'm...aware something."

Miyu raised an eyebrow and asked again, "What's that?"

Aya let out a heavy sigh and glanced at Ran. Then she talked again, "Because the girl who makes him happy...isn't me."

"Uh? What do you mean, Aya? Don't tell me that you're jealous of Ran again." Miyu started lecturing her best friend. "You know he laughs because..."

Aya cut her off, "Yeah, I know. Just forget what I said, Miyu." As the dark-haired girl stated, she smiled and left.

Miyu narrowed her eyes as she wached Aya from afar and managed to whisper, "Aya...?"

**NEXT- - - - - - **

* * *

**A/N: Boring? Uh, forgive me. But I've tried my best, really. I'll edit this chapter next time because I know, I've made a lot of mistakes here. Uh. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review! I beg you! I'd attempted to finish this chapter just for you guys...sigh. **

**Next on Super Innocent Gal: Ran teases Rei by the video! What does she do****? Aya is feeling guilty again! What's the matter with her? Find out on the next chapter! Episode 4: Ran-pyon's ****evil plan - Controlling Ototchi! Aya-ppe's jealousy! **


	4. Ototchi's Scandal

**Disclaimer: Gals! isn't mine.**

**Episode 4: An Evil Plan – Ototchi's scandal! Aya-ppe's Jealousy! **

Whenever our world's greatest gal--Ran Kotobuki had a problem she always rested herself on the Hachikou statue. And that was what she was doing right now. She hugged the red dog statue tight while fully paying her attention to her cell phone. Apparently, she was watching a video--Rei's video to be exact.

Remember when Ran recorded the laughing Rei? If he found out that Ran had taken this secret scene into a video like that, it would be a dangerous threat for him. If she overspread that video, everyone would have laughed at him. She knew she could ask him anything with that video as the collateral. But the question is, what will she do to him? It had made her confused in a long time. That's why she leaned on the Hachikou statue now to purify her mind.

'_Crap…I have no idea about this! Come to think of it, embarrassing him is too cruel. Aya is gonna be angry with me! But I can't help but keep intending to do something that will make him following anything I want!' _Ran inwardly grumbled to herself.

And suddenly, she formed a wide smile as she finally got an idea. _'Ah, of course! That's the only way!'_

As she giggled cynically, she swiftly got off from the red dog statue and ran in amazing speed. She headed to Rei's working place; the CD shop.

In less than ten minutes, she had arrived. She entered the CD shop and fortunately, she found the dark brown-haired Ice Prince there, who was currently cleaning up some cassettes. She fervently greeted him, "Good afternoon, Otohata!"

Rei turned his face and instead of greeting her back, he questioned, "What are you doing here, Kotobuki?"

"Oh, come on! Can't you just say 'hello' to me in more friendly way? We're friends, aren't we?" Ran joyfully teased him, still keeping her compromising smile in her lips. "But no worries, I'm not hoping your manner now. I just want you to see…this!" She exclaimed as she put her cell phone right on Rei's face.

The Meishou champion slowly took the cell phone and viscidly gazed at the phone screen. He enlarged his eyes as he noticed that he saw himself there. He instantly pressed the "ok" button and played the video.

Ran's naught smiles grew wider as she saw him freezing in shock. To be honest, he was a bit panicking but as a "real" Ice Prince, he kept calm and coolly asked, "What's this?"

"Can't you see? It's obviously you." Ran replied sarcastically. "You, the number one gal's idol…laughed madly! Can you believe that? That was a totally great surprise! Actually, I planned to show that disgrace of yours to everyone before. However, I've just got a better idea."

Rei kept interrogating. "What do you want?"

An evil chuckle. "So you will comply with any kind of my request?" The brunette asked back.

Much to Rei's dismay, he swallowed hard as he suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Whenever our beautiful timid dark-haired girl--Aya Hoshino had a problem she always set her mind at rest in her favorite Shibuya library. And that was she was doing right now. She demurely read a history book while her eyes were actually glancing at her cell phone in every second. Apparently, she was waiting for someone to phone her--waiting for Rei's call to be exact.

Unfortunately, her complicated boyfriend still wasn't calling her yet. She had tried to stop hoping but somehow her mind always kept going back to him. Normally, as a good boyfriend Rei always phoned or sent her messages everyday since they seldom see each other. However, of course he couldn't always call her every time and this thing was the cause of her queasiness. That's because she wanted to always hear his voice somehow and hoped that he would call her now. It's like she wanted him all for herself every time.

'_Uh…I have no idea about this! Come to think of it, Otohata-kun still contacted me as usual. So why do I have a very bad presentiment? Why do I feel like if he doesn't call me, it means that he doesn't care about me anymore? That's so stupid! I must believe him! How could I think so selfish? I'm not the only one who needs him, everyone needs him too! His boss, his parents, his best friends, and even Ran…' _Aya stopped her inward words when she mentioned the last name.

She managed to whisper, calling her best friend in a low tone, "Ran…?"

And suddenly, she got annoyed as she remembered about Rei who had laughed because of Ran. Truth to be known, she felt uneasy that Rei had been happy because of another girl. Speaking from Aya's memory, Rei never looked really happy whenever he was with her. He never gave her a real smile of happiness. And now that she was thinking of it, she also realized that his real happy smile was only seen when Ran was there with him.

But then, she immediately shook her head and tried to think positively. No, she was sure that Rei's crush on Ran had faded away. She wanted to trust him wholeheartedly. _'Yes, perhaps he always looked happier when he was with Ran because unlike me, Ran is extremely hilarious and more spirited. She never failed to make people smile, even the calm Otohata-kun because of her dynamism. Right! That must be the reason why Otohata-kun was able to smile for her!' _Aya mentally thought.

As she felt like she had succeeded to calm herself down, she got up from her seat and took three books which she wanted to borrow from the beginning.

After coming out from the library, she walked away while staring at a red book in her arms. She softly smiled at it as she thought, _'Otohata-kun will surely like this book.' _Now she headed to Rei's working place.

* * *

"Yum! Yum! Yum!" The caramel-haired gal glutted her super big special beef burger while Rei sweat dropped at her. "Greedy as usual, huh?" he scoffed.

"You can say that again!" exclaimed Ran before sipping her strawberry milk shake. Then she continued gobbling voraciously.

The chocolate brown-haired guy spoke again, "So, what's next? What do you want me to do? Purchasing some accessories for you?"

"Nope! Don't worry about it!" Ran replied.

Rei was about to heave a sigh of relief when Ran said something that succeeded to took his breath of restfulness back, "I just want you to buy a pair of the latest gal boots!"

And what the Ice Prince could do was only helplessly nodded in agreement. "Fine."

At the CD shop…

Aya frowned in confusion. "He'd gone? But shouldn't he still…"

Rei's boss cut her off as he explained, "Yes, but he asked my permission to go home earlier since he got some important things to do. Oh, if there's no mistaken, he left with a girl."

Thump. She felt like her heart skipped a beat. "A girl? Who…who is she?"

"I don't know." He replied with a shrug. "She's a ko-gal. At first, I thought she was only one of Rei-kun's fan girls but it seems like they had known each other well."

"Did she get kinky caramel hair and brown eyes?" asked Aya again.

The boss gave a quick respond, "Correct. How do you know it, young lady?"

Much to Aya's dismay, she enlarged her eyes and bowed her head in a painful feeling. No way. They were together? Why? This clearly explained her uncomfortable feelings all this time.

She speedily left the CD shop after asking the boss where she could find the two of them. She wished they didn't do anything but something that wouldn't hurt her feelings for the second time. She hoped that this wasn't more than just her own inquietude.

* * *

"Well, what do you think? Do these boots suit me?"

Rei was asked by Ran who was trying out a pair of pink-purple boots.

"Lame." Rei answered nonchalantly.

A vein popped up on Ran's head as she flew into a rage because of Rei's insult. But then, she looked calm instead as she said sarcastically, "Oh really? So I guess you want me to show this video to everyone with these lame boots, don't you?"

Hearing that, Rei gasped and instantly mouthed, "I mean…kinda looks good on you."

Ran thumbed up in satisfaction. "Well said! All right, I choose these, Otohata!"

"Very well." Rei replied while giving the world's greatest gal his credit card. "Here."

"Yippee!" Ran yelled enthusiastically as she walked towards the cash register.

Ten minutes later…

They left the shoes shop and walked on the road side. Ran faced the chocolate brown-haired guy and muttered, "Thanks for today, Otohata! Sorry for using your scandal to follow my order."

"Moron." Rei coldly uttered in irritation. "You've troubled me, stupid."

Ran stuck her tongue out at him. "At this rate, you've paid what you've done to me! All things are being equal now."

Rei cocked a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You laughed because of me, didn't you?" Ran mumbled. "That was more than enough to embarrass me! I just wanted to punish you."

The Ice Prince just shrugged again. "You really are an idiot."

"What did you say?! Want me to overspread this laughing scene of yours?!" Ran furiously grumbled as she took her cell phone. Suddenly, the cell phone loose from her grip and dropped, crashing up against the ground.

Much to Ran's surprise, she loudly yelled as she saw her hibiscus-casing cell phone automatically turned off, showing that it was broken. "MY PHONE!"

The caramel-haired gal quickly took it. "Damn it! I have to bring it to the cell phone service shop! I'll see you later, Otohata!" cried Ran as she swiftly ran, leaving the Ice Prince behind.

Rei let out a sigh while watching the world's greatest gal from afar. He slowly curved his lips into a smile and murmured sarcastically, "Hope she'll lose that video."

"What's that smile?" A voice asked.

Rei turned around and said, "Aya?"

The dark-haired girl walked closer to him with a fake smile on her lips. "Ran looked so happy, didn't she?"

"What is it? Jealous again?" asked Rei with a smirk.

"O-of course not." Aya declared nervously. "Forget it. I just…want to give this to you." She said as she landed a red book on Rei's palm. "It's a music book which you've wanted to read. I borrowed it from a library."

Rei leafed through that book while saying, "I don't know that you're always thinking about me that much, Aya."

Hearing that, Aya lifted her face and protested, "No, I just—"

"But you've made me feel a lot better." Rei interrupted as he gently smiled at her. "Thanks."

Aya's eyes widened. Her cheeks slowly turned bright cherry red as she saw that warm smile. She didn't know what had gotten into her as she suddenly moved closer to Rei and embraced him tight.

Rei gasped at Aya's sudden action. "What's the matter?"

Without realizing it, tears actually had streamed down her face. She softly replied, "Nothing…it's just that…I am too excited. I admit that I was jealous of Ran but…"

Rei blinked in confusion. "Hm?"

Aya continued, "…but now…I'm glad that you finally smile for me. I'm so happy, Otohata-kun."

Rei was speechless for a while. Afterwards, he heaved a sigh and returned the hug. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do." She weakly murmured.

The chocolate brown-haired guy smirked and whispered, "...Silly girl."

* * *

**A/N: It's done! Yay! Anyway, thanks to people who had reviewed the previous chapter. Hope you like this one. Sorry for the numerous mistakes. **

**Thanks for reading! Review please?**

**Next on Super Innocent Gal: Aya's here! I'm going to spend the New Year Eve with my friends and…Otohata-kun, of course. But wait! Who is this girl? And what does she mean she's the only girl who had ever spent the New Year Eve with Otohata-kun alone? No way! Please tell me that it's just a lie, Otohata-kun! Please! **

**Episode 5: New Year Memories – Fight for Love! Otohata-kun is mine! **


	5. New Year Eve Memories

**A/N: ****Thanks to everyone who had reviewed the previous chapter****. This chapter is still about Aya's jealousy. You'll see the jealous Rei on chapter 7 so please, be patient. Heheh. **

**To Misa: I'd sent you a mail a couple of weeks ago but I hadn't received any reply from you yet. Anyway, thanks for your reviews and also for liking my stories. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, GALS! belongs to Mihona Fujii and not me…sigh. **

**Episode 5: New Year Eve**

**Memories – A Promise! Otohata-kun is mine!**

Rei Otohata, 17 years old, was known as the hottest, the coolest and the most popular cover boy in Shibuya. Most Shibuya gals admired him though he had boldly declared that he hated gals. Even though his cold look was obviously seen, everyone still adored him.

As you know, this Rei guy was truly complicated. Even his close friends never knew what had always been hidden in this handsome yet mysterious guy's heart. They couldn't even tell if he was really keeping a secret from them or not.

Frankly, he did. However he didn't remember about it anymore--his own secret. He never thought that this forgotten secret would be revealed soon.

It was 11.10 p.m. now. Normally, Ran and the gang didn't hang out at this hour. But since they were going to make a New Year party by counting down and kindling fireworks right on 00.00 p.m., they had to hold their drowsiness and prepared to say "hello" to the New Year youthfully.

The certain chocolate brown-haired guy who we just talked about, Rei Otohata quietly yawned as he walked in low speed with Aya by his side. She sheepishly asked her boyfriend, "Are you all right, Otohata-kun?"

"Just a little sleepy." Rei coolly replied. The dark-haired girl gazed upon him worriedly. She regretted that she had bothered him to join her and her friends to spend the New Year Eve together.

Noticing her concern look, he patted her head and smirked, which automatically made her blush. That was his way to tell her that he was fine.

Ran, who had been leading them finally stopped walking and enthusiastically exclaimed, "We have arrived, guys!"

Miyu frowned in confusion. "What do you mean "we have arrived"? Don't tell me that we're gonna be count downing and firing up the fireworks here, Ran."

"What a silly question." Ran stated in astonishment. "Of course we will, dummy! This is the best place I've found."

Tatsuki cheerfully added, "Ook! Ran-pyon and I found this place together this afternoon!"

"Err, sorry to interrupt you, Ran-chan and Tatsukichi, but…" Yuuya continued, "This nice place you're talking about is…Meishou high school building area; me and Rei's school to be precise."

"So?" Ran turned to Yuuya, arching a brow. "Do you think your school is a bad place, Second Place?"

Yuuya scratched his head as he answered hesitantly, "No, it's just that…how can we use a school to…"

Ran instantly cut him off, "Nonsense! I knew the Meishou building roof is very extensive that we can do anything there! Brilliant idea, isn't it?"

"But the gates and the doors must be locked, Ran." said Aya. "How do we go inside?"

Ran smiled widely at the dark-haired girl and responded her, "That's why we need your beloved boyfriend, Aya! Give me all the keys, Ototchi!"

The Ice Prince merely shrugged and threw some silver keys to Ran. While Ran was unlocking the gate, Yuuya approached his best friend and murmured to him in confusion. "Where did you get them, Rei?"

"I told the school guard that I'd left my books in our class." Rei muttered nonchalantly. "Then he gave me those spare keys."

The blonde guy grinned and scoffed, "Man, you're kinda crafty too."

Ignoring Yuuya, the chocolate brown-haired guy started pacing again when Ran had yelled at them all to enter the school.

He lowered his speed as he'd come closer to his girlfriend. "Why don't we just spend the New Year Eve at a festival or something?" he said with a heavy sigh. "I'm too sleepy to walk up there."

Aya sounded off a sweet giggle as she decided to cheer him up. "But this place is so much quieter than the New Year festivals. Besides, it seems like Ran is bored of noisy places."

Rei curved his lips into a smirk as he thought how funny it was to imagine that the talkative brunette had ultimately been bored of crowded places, which had normally been her favorite. Just then, he was startled as he suddenly felt a little better and he was aware that it's all because of his timid yet sweet girlfriend.

Much to Aya's surprise, her face turned as red as cherry when Rei spoke to her with a smile, "Thanks for rousing me."

Controlling her blush, Aya nodded to him and lovingly smiled back, which made him feel better and better.

Unfortunately, their romantic scene was cut off as they suddenly heard a scream. "REI-CHAN! OH MY GOD, IS THAT YOU?!"

All of them turned to the direction of the voice. It was a girl who was probably of the same age as them. She was wearing a cute yukata and her hair was pigtailed. Her appearance seemed so childish and now, she was running to them. Everyone sweat dropped at her.

Surprisingly, the pigtailed girl suddenly embraced Rei, made them all got speechless. "My dear Rei-chan! I knew you would come!"

"Huh?" Rei blinked confusedly.

The girl continued, "So you still remember our promise! You missed me, didn't you?"

The cold-headed Rei started panicking, though his voice still remained cold as usual. "I…what?"

"'_Rei-chan'_?" Ran and Tatsuki asked in unison.

"'_Our promise'_?" Miyu and Yuuya questioned.

"'_Y-you…m-missed me_'…?" Aya stammered. "What… what's that supposed to mean, Otohata-kun…?"

Rei defended himself. "Don't ask me. I don't know who she is either."

Hearing that, the pigtailed girl enlarged her eyes and shouted at Rei, "What! R-Rei-chan! You…don't you know who I am? It's me, Mayumi! Mayumi Kusanagi!"

"Mayumi Kusanagi?" Rei cupped his chin and thought for a while. After a few minutes, the Ice Prince finally opened his mouth to speak, "You're…Mayu-chan?"

Now it was Aya's turn to get shock as cold sweat started drenching her face. "_Mayu-chan_"? He called her "_Mayu-chan_"?

"That's right! So you still remember me, after all!" yelled Mayumi, jumping into Rei's chest again. "Long time no see, Rei-chan! I really missed you!"

Rei jerked, trying hard to release himself from the strange pigtailed girl's hug. "H-hey, don't—" He was silenced by all his friends who had been staring at him with sarcastic looks.

"Otohata…you bastard! Hug that girl again and I'll kill you!" Ran howled angrily. "Don't you dare betray Aya! You already have a girlfriend, don't you?!"

Mayumi winked innocently. "Girlfriend?"

Sighing, Rei pointed towards Aya. "Over there."

Following Rei's direction, Mayumi walked to the dark-haired girl who was currently standing with an empty look. "No way! You are Rei-chan's girlfriend?"

Silence. Aya kept her mouth shut, still with a blank look as if she was flying in another dimension. Once more, Mayumi called her, "Hey! I'm talking to you! Are you really Rei-chan's girlfriend?"

To everyone's dismay, Aya suddenly wobbled and fell onto the ground. "Whoa, Aya faints!" Ran shouted.

* * *

Aya's eyes slowly opened. She saw Ran, Miyu, Yuuya and Tatsuki over her. "You're finally awake! Thank goodness!" Ran exclaimed anxiously.

"How are you feeling, Aya?" asked Miyu, stroking her best friend softly.

Aya weakly got up and replied in a low tone, "I'm okay…what happened?"

Tatsuki lightly replied her, "I'm glad that you're fine, Aya-ppe! I can't believe that your love for Ototchi had made you lost your consciousness—oops!" he shut his mouth right after finishing his words.

"Tatsukichi!" Ran and Miyu indignantly mumbled.

The spiky-haired guy panicked as he spoke again, "I—I'm so sorry, Aya-ppe! I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right." The dark-haired girl feebly uttered. "Where is he?"

For the first time, the loud Ran looked very calm. "I think…we'd better talk about something else, Aya."

Getting panic again, Aya erected her body and feverishly spoke to her caramel-haired friend. "You haven't answered my question yet, Ran! I want to see Otohata-kun now! Where is he?"

"He went upstairs…" said Yuuya. "…with that girl."

As Yuuya announced, Aya speedily ran; heading to the Meishou building. She was up the steps in amazing speed while thinking of Rei and Mayumi.

_Who is she? What does exactly she want from Otohata-kun? Why did Otohata-kun follow her?_ Aya inwardly thought. _Please, Otohata-kun…don't go! Don't leave me before you explain everything!_

As she stepped the last stair, she reached the door to the roof and opened it. "Otohata-kun!"

She finally found him there--with Mayumi, of course. It seemed like they hadn't done anything and she was relieved of it. Still, although she wasn't an explicit girlfriend she couldn't let Rei go together with another girl. "O-Otohata-kun…who…who is she?" she asked while panting rapidly.

"Aya." Rei turned to the dark-haired girl. "Don't misunderstand. She is only my childhood friend, that's all."

Aya moved closer to the two of them and cried, "But why…why did you go with her when I fainted? Why didn't you look after me? Weren't you worried about me?"

"Rei-chan and I made a promise in the past." said Mayumi. "And he has to fulfill his promise right here, right now. That's why he doesn't have time for anything else. After all, you already got your friends to take care of you."

What was this girl talking about? A promise? "I-I don't understand…what Otohata-kun had promised to you?" asked Aya in a hint of curiosity.

"Just for your information, I'm the only girl who'd ever spent the New Year Eve together with Rei-chan alone." Mayumi stated. Her words sounded so arrogant but truth to be known, she said that in a very innocent way. This girl intensely looked like a kid that Aya's nerves slowly faded away somehow. Rei might only consider this girl as his little sister. But…

"W-what do you mean? Are you trying to say that you'd been dating Otohata-kun since you're young?" exclaimed Aya in so much distaste, trying to look brave. "I won't believe it unless Otohata-kun is the one who explains everything to me."

To Aya's surprise, Rei immediately approached her and whispered, "Please leave us for a while, Aya."

Aya's eyes grew wider. She couldn't believe what he'd just said. "Wait...at least tell me what that promise is! I-I've tried my best just to trust you Otohata-kun, but why do you…"

"Then do it." He said as he gently pushed her towards the doorway. "Believe me."

As he said that, he closed the door and locked it from outside, chasing his girlfriend away from the roof. Aya tried to open it, but it was useless. She slowly leaned on the wall and hugged her knees, tears ploddingly streaming down her face. She kept sobbing though she knew that crying like this would never help her.

_Be patient, Aya…Otohata-kun wanted you to trust him! You have to be strong! _Aya mentally grumbled to herself. _But why…why can't I stop these tears?_

After a while, she ultimately wiped her tears and stood up. She believed Rei. All she had to do was patiently wait for him. She told herself not to cry again and waited him back. On any account, once he got back he must tell her everything. And if he wouldn't, he would probably lose her reliance for him.

Meanwhile, Rei and Mayumi sat on the floor, gazing at the sky. Mayumi started their conversation, "You know, Rei-chan…I think I'm on the brink of heartbreak."

Rei frowned. "What?"

"To be honest, I really like you." Mayumi easily stated. "I thought you'd forgotten about what had happened between the two of us. And when you mentioned my nickname, I was so happy that you still remembered who I am. But then…she appeared."

The Ice Prince asked again, "Who?"

"Your girlfriend." The pigtailed girl replied. "What's her name? Mm…"Aya", if I'm not mistaken?"

Rei merely nodded. "Aya Hoshino."

"I see… So, when did the first time you two see each other? What do you like about her?" Mayumi asked curiously. "She's kinda weak, isn't she?"

"Not that weak." said Rei. "When it comes to me, she grows very strong like she's done earlier."

Mayumi softly chuckled. "So that's why you chose her." Her voice turned lower. "…and forgot about me."

"I did." Rei nonchalantly told her. "But now that we meet again, I remembered about our promise on the instant. So, where is it?"

"Here." Mayumi gave Rei a big lunchbox. "I'd practiced hard to make the best osechi. Enjoy, Rei-chan!" She said with a big smile on her face.

Rei opened the lid and took a couple of chopsticks, which had been put in the lunch box before.

"Itadakimasu." muttered Rei before gobbling the rice.

* * *

Aya quickly got up as she noticed that someone finally unlocked the door. She wished it was Rei who was about to open it but unfortunately, it was Mayumi. She faced the pigtailed girl as she threw a question, "Have you finished yet?"

"Get a grip, Aya-san." replied Mayumi with a bright smile. "We did nothing but talking about our unforgettable past and having dinner."

Aya smiled back. "Just call me "Aya". Wait…what do you mean by "having dinner"?"

Mayumi's smile grew wider at this. She heaved a sigh, tapping Aya's shoulder. "No worries. Rei-chan will tell you everything. Later, Aya."

"You'll be leaving?" asked Aya again as she saw Mayumi who was going to tread on the stair.

"Of course, my affair with Rei-chan has been done. Besides, I've been a cruel intruder between you and Rei-chan." The pigtailed girl said with a chuckle, blinking an eye at Aya. "He is very lucky to have such a warm-hearted and beautiful girlfriend like you, _Aya-chan_."

Hearing how Mayumi called her, Aya slightly blushed and let out a soft giggle. "Not at all, _Mayumi-chan_. I also often caused lots of problems to Otohata-kun."

"…" Mayumi was silenced by Aya's bashful yet happy look.

Aya didn't realize that Mayumi was shooting her a painful glare. Then the pigtailed girl merely sighed and turned her back on Aya, walking down on the stairs.

"Mayumi-chan…" called Aya, "Do you really love Otohata-kun?"

Jerking, Mayumi stopped her pace again. Nothing came out of her mouth. As Aya was about to reprimand her again, she answered in a low tone, "I am not quite sure…hopefully, this feeling isn't more than just a girl's affection for her old friend."

Another chuckle from the dark-haired girl. "It's okay if you do have a crush on him. But remember…" She continued after inhaling, "…Otohata-kun is mine."

As Aya finished her words, both of them locked their mouth. Aya gasped when the pigtailed girl suddenly laughed madly. "W-what's wrong?"

"Ah…i-it's nothing, really. H-humph…" Mayumi trembled, striving against her own laughter. "It's just that…you're really funny. Rei-chan told me that you're as timid as a mole, but now…look at you, you've turned out to be a brave mole that you've said such arrogant words, Aya-chan."

The dark-haired girl blushed furiously at this, averting her eyes because of embarrassment. "I-Is that so?"

"Exactly!" The pigtailed girl stated with a nod. "At any rate, don't think about me ever again. I understand that you deserve Rei-chan more. In fact, I believe that you'll always make Rei-chan happy."

Aya gasped and turned her sight to see Mayumi again. "M-Mayumi-chan…"

"I hope we can see each other again next time." said Mayumi as she waved at Aya. "Goodbye, Aya-chan!"

"Same here. See you soon, Mayumi-chan." Aya waved back, watching the pigtailed girl from behind until she disappeared from her sight.

'_Thank you very much, Mayumi-chan.' _Aya mentally thought with a sigh.

"What took you so long?" Rei calmly asked the certain dark-haired girl who was slowly walking to him.

Stopping her step when she got close to him, she reacted, "I'm sorry."

Rei glanced at his watch and declared, "Two minutes left before the New Year comes."

Aya laid her face down on the balcony trellis and heaved a sigh of relief. "Good thing Mayumi-chan is very friendly."

"Right." was all Rei said to respond his girlfriend. Truth to be known, in his mind, he was flustered when Aya called his old friend "_Mayumi-chan_". Could it be that they had been good friends?

"By the way, Otohata-kun…" Aya muttered again. "I think it's time for you to tell me everything about you and Mayumi-chan's past."

The Ice Prince took a deep breath and released it. He started talking afterwards, "It all started when I went here to practice football alone on New Year Eve seven years ago. I kept kicking my ball 'till it bounced up and attacked a little girl."

"And the girl was Mayumi-chan?" guessed Aya.

Rei simply nodded. "Correct."

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ouch!" Mayumi yelled as the ball had accidentally bumped her. She wasn't hurt that much but what automatically made her cry was her lunchbox which had been spilled because of Rei's ball._

"_Whoa!" cried Mayumi loudly. _

_Rei swiftly ran to her, taking his ball again and approaching her, "I'm sorry. Was it hurting you?"_

"_My osechi…" Mayumi sobbed. "…my first osechi is…broken! I…I cooked it myself for my parents but…ugh…whoa!" She cried louder, which panicked Rei more._

"_I'll give you a new one to replace it. So please, stop crying." said Rei, trying to hush the little Mayumi. _

_But Mayumi shook her head in disagreement. "But I can't get another osechi which isn't made by me! That osechi was so special…I'd practiced everyday to cook it so that I'll be able to make the most delicious osechi for my parents…but now…ugh!" She sobbed again. _

"_If you were going to give it to your parents, why did you have to come here at this hour? Your parents are sleeping in your house now, aren't they?" asked Rei in a great astonishment. _

_Once more, Mayumi shook her head. "No. I live with my grandparents now. My parents are under those cemeteries. But to go there, I have to pass this school yard first."_

'_So her parents had died…' Rei inwardly thought in concern. "I'm sorry to hear that."_

"_That's okay." Mayumi weakly wiped away her tears. "But what about my osechi? I have nothing to give to my parents as the New Year gift now."_

_Rei threw his sight to the fallen lunchbox which contained rice and some side dishes. Rei took the lunchbox and noticed some octopus sausages in there. Now that he was relieved that partly of the osechi were safe, he spoke again, "Some foods are left here."_

_Mayumi lifted her face. "What?"  
_

_Rei took a sausage and chewed it. After a while he smirked at her and said, "Not bad. I think your parents will be happy to taste this."_

_She blushed and gazed up at him with starry eyes. "R-Really…?"_

_The chocolate brown-haired boy nodded his head. "I will accompany you to send your parents this osechi. Let's go."_

_Then they stopped at the graves of Mayumi's parents, praying for them and putting the osechi on their respective burial plot. After a while, they left. _

"_You've been a great help…thank you very much. W-what's your name?" Mayumi shyly asked. _

"_My name is Rei Otohata." Rei replied. "And you?"_

"_I'm Mayumi Kusanagi! Just call me "Mayu-chan" if you like." Mayumi introduced herself gloriously. "Nee, Rei-chan. You said I still have to keep practicing. So…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"…she said that she would practice hard to make the tastiest osechi in Japan." Rei continued. "She wanted me to promise that I'll be the first person who tastes her osechi on the New Year Eve when she grows up and becomes skilled."

Aya nodded in understanding. "Then you did eat the osechi earlier. So, how was it?"

"She was doing well." Rei gave a quick answer. "And when I told her so, she jumped insanely and said she will practice harder."

"Thank goodness." Aya muttered in relief. "I hope Mayumi-chan will be able to reach her dream."

Rei exhaled again. "Yeah."

"…" Aya stared at Rei with a slight blush on her cheek. She was really glad that she had fully trusted her boyfriend from the bottom of her heart. She was getting more excited as she realized how lucky she was to spend the New Year together with him though she knew that she wasn't the first girl who'd been with him on New Year Eve. At least she was with him as someone who was more than just his friend now.

'"_Otohata-kun is mine"…what the hell was I talking about? No wonder Mayumi-chan laughed at me earlier. I surely sounded so arrogant and selfish when I said that. Aya you idiot! Uh!' _Aya mumbled in her mind. _'If Otohata-kun finds out about those embarrassing words of mine, I'll…'_

As she was on her way to scold herself, she lost her breath when Rei suddenly pulled her closer and gently squeezed her in his strong arm.

"I'm getting completely sleepy now." He managed to whisper. "What about you?"

Aya was speechless at first but then she leaned on his broad shoulder and softly murmured, "A little."

As the huge school clock clanged twelve times, the fireworks which was fired up from down by Ran and the others beautifully trimmed the sky.

"Happy New Year, everyone!" yelled Ran delightfully.

Miyu and Yuuya continued enkindling the fireworks while Ran and Tatsuki were vigorously blowing the New Year trumpets.

On the roof, Aya and Rei left the balcony and leaned on the wall. Aya watched the fabulous fireworks with red face as Rei slept like a baby while embracing her tight as if she was a teddy bear.

She slowly hugged him back and shut her eyes, hoping she would have been awake tomorrow punctually.

**Next - - - - - -**

* * *

**A/N: Whew, I finally make it. You know, I've been really busy bee lately so don't complain if I've always made a slow update. I will surely update whenever it is, unless I get the writer's block someday. Heheh.**

**The jealous Rei will be seen on chapter 7. I won't write it on chapter 6 because I think I have to skip jealousy theme for a while and go to another topic. Yup!**

**Thanks for reading. Review pretty please? :)**

**Next on Super Innocent Gal: Is this some kind of joke? Look, I'm still a senior high school student and I never have a child. I don't even have a wife, but yes, I got a girlfriend. No, I never did "IT" with her so there's no way we get a child. But why does this noisy little girl keep insisting that I'm his dad and disturb my date with Aya? Damn it. What does she want? **

**Episode 6: A Colorful Experience – The Ice Prince's Complication! One Day as a Dad! **


	6. One Day as a Dad

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update. First of all, let me introduce two crossover characters in this chapter: Fuuko Kameyama and Ichi Shinpo from Parfait Tic! Actually, I just borrowed their names but their characters are totally different from the original. And remember, they're not going to be lovers here. Just read to find out, okay? **

**Disclaimer: Gals! is Mihona Fujii's property. **

**Episode 6: A Colorful Experience – The Ice Prince's Complication! One Day as a Dad! **

Being together with the popular Meishou champion, Rei Otohata was never easy. His first and also current girlfriend, Aya Hoshino had proven it. She had been dating him for 2,5 years so affirmatively, she knew him better than any girl.

He had made her cry, upset, jealous and depressed relentlessly. Moreover, he had a lot of fan girls out there who had annoyed her badly. However, she also learned many things from him at the same time.

His coldness taught her to be brave and tough. At this rate, her love for him would always grow stronger than before. Although he never baldly acknowledged it, it was confirmed that he felt the same.

Right. Day in day out, her feelings had increasingly grown heftier every time she saw him. Hopefully, they would never change their mind so that they would always be together forever.

"Do you think we'll be together forever, Otohata-kun?"

The certain dark-haired girl questioned all of a sudden. They were currently having their special date on a park. Both Rei and Aya were enjoying their lunches which were specially made by Aya. The atmosphere was composedly peaceful at first—before Aya suddenly asked such an odd question like that.

Rei gaped, cocking a brow in perplexity. Seeing his hesitating reaction, Aya instantly broke the silence by saying, "S-Sorry for asking you something like that." She turned her face away from Rei with a blush, taking her chopsticks hastily.

"I don't know." The Ice Prince stated; much to Aya's utter surprise.

Aya gasped. "What?" She asked, looking back at Rei.

"I said I don't know." The chocolate brown-haired guy replied in his usual bored tone. "I don't know if we'll be together till the end or not."

Aya enlarged her eyes at this. Without saying a word, she peered down to her lunchbox and ate her lunch again in a disappointed look.

Rei frowned, feeling something wrong with his girlfriend. He was sure that his answer was disappointing to her. "We don't know what will happen in the future, do we?"

"Yeah, but…" Aya murmured, blushing slightly. "Y-You know…I've always been hoping that…" She stopped her words.

"Hoping what?" asked Rei.

Aya's face turned redder. "W-Well…"

Just then, she quickly put the lunchbox into her handbag and got up from her seat. "I-I almost forgot! I've got to buy that magazine! I-I want to bake cookies and learn how to make them from it so…I-I…" She stuttered, trying to drift from the previous topic.

Rei became even more flustered at this. "But I haven't finished my--"

"I'm in a hurry! Let's go!" Aya exclaimed as she took Rei by the hand and ran hurriedly.

The Ice Prince merely sighed. He didn't feel like he had to ask for more.

Much to Rei's confusion, the quiet Aya didn't stop talking since they arrived at the bookshop. She kept on blabbering and frankly, Rei didn't really listen to her. He could tell that there was something wrong with her. But knowing him, he indisposed to ask her. He knew it was pointless.

Besides, it seemed like he had already known why his girlfriend acted enigmatically like this.

"Hey, this is an old edition, isn't it? I never thought that this bookshop still keeps it!" Aya mouthed, still keeping her fake smile on her face. "Oh, look at this, Otohata-kun! This one is also a limited edition! I guess I'll just have to--"

"That's enough." Rei suddenly cut her off unemotionally. "I don't like people who always get angry easily just because of some small things."

The dark-haired girl was silenced by Rei's words. She averted her eyes and replied, "Sorry."

She embraced the magazine tight and continued, "I know…you were right, Otohata-kun. We don't know what will happen in the future."

"So?"

"But you know…girls are always dreaming. And what I've always been dreaming about is…"

"Daddy!" A voice was suddenly heard, interrupting Aya's words.

Both Aya and Rei turned to the direction of the voice and frowned as they saw a little girl. The little girl intently gazed upon Rei and Rei merely stared at her back in puzzled look.

"Daddy!!!" The little girl ran towards Rei and hugged his leg.

(**A/N: Hey, isn't that the same pattern as what happened in chapter 5, where Rei met his old friend? Haha, sorry for making such a boring plot -_-**).

"O-O-Otohata-kun…" Aya's face turned pale. "Y-You have a…d-daughter?"

Rei immediately shook his head. "Of course n--"

"I know we'll get to see each other again! Oh, Daddy!" The little girl mumbled in a spoiled tone. She released Rei's leg and grasped his hand, "Come on, Dad. Let's go home before Mommy finds us!"

Before Rei opened his mouth to reply, another voice came out. "Fuuko!"

A grey-haired woman walked rashly to them and instantly pulled the little girl. "There you are, Fuuko!" She looked so worried. On the contrary, the little girl who was called "Fuuko" didn't look happy at this.

The woman turned her face to Rei and bowed down in apology. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive my daughter. She always acted like this every time she saw a handsome guy. But…"

"Let go of me!" Fuuko harshly slapped her mother. Thereafter, she went back to Rei and embraced his leg again. "Don't ever try to disaggregate us. Daddy is all mine."

Rei looked down to respond to Fuuko, "Hey, but I'm not your…"

"Please don't go, Daddy!" Fuuko began to cry, making the Ice Prince speechless. He didn't know what to do when it came to comforting a crying girl.

Fuuko's mother tried hard to convince the little Fuuko that Rei wasn't her dad, but she wouldn't listen. She kept crying even louder and whimpering, "I want to be with Daddy!"

Seeing such a little girl crying like that, Aya couldn't help but pity her. However, she pitied Fuuko's mother more, who was being dumped by her own daughter.

"E-Excuse me, Ma'am…" Aya called Fuuko's mother, "What's wrong with your daughter? Would you explain it?"

* * *

Aya and Rei offered Fuuko and her mother to go to a café with them and of course, Fuuko stopped crying on the instant because Rei didn't leave her. Truth to be known, they wanted to talk about Fuuko's problem.

"My husband, Ichi, had passed away since 2 years ago." Fuuko's mother started, "He was so sweet and good-looking. Fuuko and I love him very much. But...because he was too perfect in Fuuko's eyes, Fuuko admired him too much and as she grew up, she started to love Ichi more than anything and looked as if she wanted to have him alone."

Rei commented, "Father complex, huh?"

Fuuko's mother nodded. "One day, Fuuko suddenly pushed me when I talked to Ichi in the living room. We were very surprised. When Ichi was going to reprimand Fuuko, I stopped him and said that I was fine. Even though Ichi didn't realize it, but I knew that Fuuko was obviously jealous of me."

Aya sipped her tea and nodded to Fuuko's mother, silently asking her to continue. "Since then, Fuuko always tried to disturb Ichi and me every time we were together. But…that day, Ichi died on a car accident. Both I and Fuuko were very shocked. Moreover, it seems like Fuuko hates me more."

Aya put her teacup as she felt like the voice of Fuuko's mother sounded shaking._ Is she going to cry? _

Even so, Fuuko's mother kept speaking, "I know she's lonely and even though I was also sad, as a mother, I should have been the one who comfort her, but she never considered me as her mother. All she can do to ease her pain is spontaneously come to every handsome guy she sees and spend one day with that guy as if he were her real father."

The grey-haired woman cracked a tiny smile and looked at the ground. "I-I'm a failure as a mother…" She couldn't bear her tears this time and quietly sobbed.

Aya seemed sympathetic towards her more at this. She came closer to that poor mother, caressing her head gently and whispering, "Don't talk like that. I'm sure she doesn't hate you. Don't give up so fast."

Rei huffed and got up from his seat. "Let's go, Fuuko." He said as he took Fuuko by the hand.

"Where are you going, Otohata-kun?" asked Aya.

"Just want to teach her." Rei replied in a low tone so Fuuko wasn't able to hear him.

The little Fuuko slightly blushed and smiled in happiness. "D-Daddy wants to go with me? And…just the two of us?"

"We're gonna be late. Come on." said Rei coolly as he brought Fuuko with him, leaving his girlfriend and Fuuko's mother in the café.

The grey-haired woman had just noticed that Rei had gone with her daughter. "W-Wait! Where is that young man going to go with Fuuko? What is he going to do?"

Aya shrugged and faced Fuuko's mother with a smile. "We can count on Otohata-kun. He's trying to help you out."

However, Fuuko's mother still looked worried. "But why didn't he say anything from the start and leave without asking for my permission just like that? What if Fuuko--"

"That's his way to help someone, Ma'am." Aya replied, looking more radiant than before.

* * *

Rei and Fuuko stopped at a clothes store. They were walking around the kid's stand now. Fuuko asked Rei if she could buy one and Rei nodded in reply.

The little Fuuko took a blue dress and asked Rei, "I love this one! What do you think, Daddy?"

"I don't know." Rei said with a shrug. "Your mom sure knows better about it, doesn't she?"

Fuuko's eyes widened when Rei mentioned "your mom". But then, she didn't say anything about and took a skirt, showing it to Rei. "How about this? Do you think it looks good on me, Daddy?"

Rei gave a quick answer again, "I don't wear a skirt. You should ask your mom."

Fuuko narrowed her eyes in annoyance and Rei smirked at this. He was sure that his first effort had influenced the little girl a bit even though in the end, she merely told him to leave the clothes stand and said that she changed her mind.

Then, they started pacing again. Suddenly, Fuuko shrieked in excitement as she saw an ice cream stand. "I want an ice cream, Daddy!"

Rei nodded his head and Fuuko ran to the ice cream stand on the spur of the moment. Rei walked again to follow her.

After paying it, Rei asked, "What flavor is it?"

"Soft cream banana with choco top!" Fuuko answered vigorously with a smile. "This is my favorite. You wanna some, Daddy?"

The chocolate brown-haired guy shook his head. "I think an ice cream isn't completely nice yet if we don't enjoy it with our mom."

"…" Fuuko's smile slowly cleared away. Then she averted her eyes and spoke again, "Oh, I almost forgot! I need a new ribbon and some hairclips! Will you buy them for me, Daddy?"

"I'd love to, but…" Rei continued, "Unfortunately, we need your mom to choose the good accessories for you. I'm pretty sure that she--"

"That's it!" Fuuko suddenly shouted. "I don't want to hear you talk about Mommy ever again! Why? Why is everything you say always related to her? Always "mom, mom"! It's always about her! Why, Daddy?"

Rei was startled as tears started to well up in the little girl's eyes. Indeed he intended to make Fuuko jealous and realize that she couldn't live without her mother but he didn't know that he would hurt her that much.

"Why…?" Fuuko fumed between her sob, "Don't you love me, Daddy?"

The Ice Prince heaved a sigh and squatted to reach out for Fuuko's face, wiping away her tears with his numb. "I'm not your real dad, but…" He took a pause for five seconds. "…I guess…he surely felt so lucky to have such a loving daughter like you."

Fuuko gasped when Rei said that, quickly lifting her head up. Rei smiled gently at her and murmured, "And if you want your dad to love to love you too, you shouldn't hate your mom. Without her, you'll be completely alone, right?"

"…" Fuuko was silenced by his words for a moment. Afterwards, she wiped away her tears and lowered her head. "But I…"

"Fuuko!" It was as if the little Fuuko's heart skipped a beat as she heard that familiar voice. She instantly turned her face and saw a grey-haired woman speedily running to her—the one and only—her beloved mother.

Fuuko's mother panted rapidly and stopped her pace as she had been getting close to her daughter. "I… I'm so sorry, Fuuko. Sorry…for not being a good mother." She said skeptically and looked Fuuko right in the eyes.

Fuuko didn't say a word and averted her eyes from her mother. But then, she looked at her mother back with a blush and grumbled, "Just stay with me."

The grey-haired woman widened her eyes in surprise. She just couldn't believe what her daughter just said. She started to cry in happiness and quickly embraced her lovely daughter. "Of course, honey…of course…"

A smirk revealed on Rei's face at the touching scene between Fuuko and her mother. His smirk grew wider as he saw Fuuko giving her soft cream banana ice cream to her mother.

"Well done." Aya suddenly appeared behind the Ice Prince. "I know you'll make it."

Rei sweat dropped at her, wondering how his girlfriend could find him. "Since when…?"

Aya chuckled and smiled in a full-of-secret look. "I'm glad that it's over, Otohata-kun."

"Same here." Rei said as he suddenly grasped Aya's hand and walked away. Aya's face turned red at this. "W-Wait! We have to say goodbye to Fuuko and her mother first, don't we?"

"From now on, that girl has to love her mom the most." Rei explained in a monotone. "She'd better not seeing me again."

Hearing that, Aya sighed and let out a sweet giggle. "I got it."

* * *

It was already five o'clock in the early evening. Aya and Rei still walked together, holding hands. Rei hadn't let go of her hand yet since they left Fuuko and her mother, making Aya's heart thumped rapidly in excitement and anxiety.

"A family…" Aya whispered, "Living with the person we love and having a child… Isn't that wonderful, Otohata-kun?"

"Hn." Rei responded nonchalantly.

The dark-haired girl continued, "The burden we have would probably become heavier, but I think…if we shoulder it with the person we love, we can do everything."

Rei was still quiet but Aya knew that he listened to her. "Me too. Someday, I will also…"

"I see." Rei interrupted, "So that's what you meant by _"something I've been dreaming about"_, huh?"

Aya's face instantly heated up. "I-It's not like that! Err, but I…uh…" Her words became turbulently upside down.

The Ice Prince curved his lips into a smirk at Aya's reaction. "You're so predictable, you know."

Aya bit her lower lip, looking nervous than ever. "But as you said before…we don't know what will happen in the future, right?"

Rei stopped, letting go of her hand. "I'm not ready to talk about those things yet." He said, scratching the back of his head in a hint of hesitancy. "But for now, I hope we will never change our mind."

Aya gaped and covered her mouth in sheepishness,

blushing madly. She couldn't move or say a word at the moment. Did he really mean that? Rei Otohata, the cold-blooded Ice Prince had just said something which meant that he wanted them to always stay together?

"Otohata-kun…" Tears slowly streamed down Aya's rosy cheeks. Rei couldn't help but become shocked at this. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"I…I'm so happy." Aya replied and to Rei's surprise, she actually laughed between her weeping. "I'm very happy, really."

_Did I say anything wrong again? _Rei inwardly questioned in confusion. He brushed his hand through his chocolate brown hair and heaved a long sigh.

He just let her cry. That was because he made her happy, anyway.

* * *

**Next ------**

**A/N: A bad sore throat is attacking me! But that's not important; after all, I almost recover. **

**So, like I said before, I just borrowed Fuuko and Ichi's names. Sorry for not giving a name for Fuuko's mother. I just can't let Ichi marry another girl! I'm a Fuuko x Ichi shipper, you know. :(**

**Sorry for my mistakes. Nothing is perfect, right? **

**I'm dreadfully sorry for the delay. Finals are coming up next week so don't expect a quick update, okay? But some reviews will probably push me to update faster, right after I'm done with the finals. :)**

**Next on Super Innocent Gal: Tomorrow is Valentine's Day! But since Otohata-kun is very busy, we can't see each other on this special day. Oh my, will I have the chance to give him my chocolate? Second Place needs my help and I have to accompany him in a whole day! Uh, but it seems like Otohata-kun is in a bad mood. Did I do something wrong, Otohata-kun? Episode 7: A Panicking Valentine's Day – The Meishou Champions' trouble! Sign of Jealousy? **


	7. Signs of Jealousy?

**A/N: Alright, Chiby the stupid authoress is back. Have a nice read! :)**

**Disclaimer: Gals! isn't my property.**

**Episode 7: A Panicking Valentine's Day – The Meishou Champions' Trouble! Sign of Jealousy?**

The cold wind breezed across the building of Hounan high school---the place where our innocently gloomy and insecure gal studied everyday (Sunday wasn't counted, obviously). Today she looked gloomier and more insecure than usual. On the contrary, the two of her best friends, Ran and Miyu, were radiantly talking about the romantically special day which would come tomorrow---Valentine's day.

"I guess I'll just buy the Valentine chocolate at the marketplace, Miyu. I won't make a handmade chocolate this year." Ran asserted doubtlessly.

Miyu seemed to be surprised at this. "Why? Tatsukichi-kun sure will be happier if you make the chocolate by yourself."

"Moneyless." The caramel-haired gal reasoned out, shrugging her shoulders. "I have no money for buying the materials. A shop chocolate is cheaper!"

Miyu could tell it was only Ran's reason to prevent herself from making a handmade chocolate, concerning how lazy Ran was. Despite the lie, the mature yellow-haired gal merely sighed and said, "Oh well, seems like Miyu will make her Valentine chocolate for Yamato-kun alone this year. Oh! What about you, Aya?" She asked, turning her face to Aya.

"…" The dark-haired girl didn't say a word. As what has been mentioned before, she looked gloomier than usual right now.

"Aya? Are you okay?" Miyu asked again as she approached the motionless girl. Ran and Miyu became more anxious as Aya shook her head in reply.

"Is there anyone who's disturbed you, Aya?! Who is it? Just tell me and I'll skin that jerk alive!" Ran indignantly howled, punching her left palm with the right one in wrath.

Once more, Aya shook her head. In a low voice, she finally spoke up, "Otohata-kun…he can't…"

Before Aya could continue her words, Ran subconsciously cut her off, "Otohata, you say?! Heck, I knew he will never stop hurting you from the start! Okay, leave it to me, Aya! I'll make sure to--"

"Take it easy, Ran. Aya isn't finished yet." said Miyu, trying to calm her emotional best friend down.

"Hey, that bastard has made Aya upset again! I can't just stay quiet and let him--"

But one more time, Ran was interrupted again. "Miyu is right, Ran. Otohata-kun didn't do anything bad. It's just that… Well, I'm disappointed because…I can't see Otohata-kun tomorrow since he's very busy with his work."

"You'll get to see him some other time, right?" Ran cocked a brow in confusion.

"I know, Ran. But the problem is…" Aya continued, "How can I give him the Valentine chocolate if we can't even see each other?"

Miyu suggested, "Why don't you ask Second Place to give your chocolate to Otohata-kun? He'll always be with Otohata-kun in a whole day, won't he?"

Aya heaved a deep sigh as she said, "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm sure that Second Place will celebrate the Valentine's Day with Mami-rin."

"Ah, that's right." Miyu said with a sigh too. She immediately threw her sight to the caramel-haired gal, "What do you think, Ran?"

"Oh, come on! Giving a chocolate to your boyfriend in Valentine's Day isn't that necessary." Ran convinced her best friend. "Take me as the example. If only White Day never existed, I wouldn't have wasted my money to make a chocolate for Tatsukichi every year!"

Miyu and Aya sweat-dropped anime style at the miserly no.1 Shibuya gal and inwardly said the same words, _'Poor Tatsukichi-kun…'

* * *

_The melancholy dark-haired girl walked alone, heading for the railway station. She didn't know how she should give her chocolate to her boyfriend tomorrow. Even if Rei wasn't busy, she wasn't sure if her chocolate would be able to reach for his hand, knowing how popular he was. Yes, she wasn't the only girl who wanted to give him the Valentine chocolate.

Her daydream blurred away in a spur of moment as someone called her out, patting her shoulder. "Hello, Aya-chan!"

Aya instantly turned her face and greeted the person back. "Oh. Hi, Second Place."

"Are you alone? Where's Ran-chan and Miyu-chan?" asked Yuuya with a friendly smile on his face.

"They're busy to prepare their Valentine chocolates." Aya replied, slightly smiling back. "What about you, Second Place? You usually hang out with Mami-rin, don't you?"

As Aya mentioned his girlfriend's name, the blonde's guy face turned pale on the instant. He spoke again in a panic mode, "That's what I've been thinking about! Aya-chan, you gotta help me!"

"Uh?" Aya blinked in surprise and confusion. "Don't tell me that you were quarreling with Mami-rin?"

Yuuya shook his head. "You see… Few days ago, Mami-rin told me that she was going to hold a Valentine party in her house again. Her family will invite many plutocrats."

"And you don't have a self-confidence to get along with those rich people?" Aya guessed.

"Well, not really. But what I'm worried about is…" Yuuya hesitantly continued, "…the present. The male guests must bring a Valentine gift and I don't know what I should give to Mami-rin tomorrow. Plus, I have to give her the best gift so she won't look shameful in the plutocrats' eyes, considering the fact that she's the daughter of the party's operator."

After Yuuya finished his explanation, Aya lightly chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Second Place. I'm sure she will accept any gifts conveniently, as long as it comes from you."

"But what if my present isn't suitable for the rich people? What if they laugh at Mami-rin and I because my present is too cheap for them?" Cold sweat started stinging Yuuya's face. "What will she do to me? What will she say? What will her parents--"

"Be still, Second Place." Aya hushed the No.2 Meishou champion, covering his mouth. "It's not as difficult as you think. I don't know what kind of gifts Mami-rin likes but as a girl, perhaps I can give you some propositions."

Hearing that, Yuuya's anxious look slowly faded away. "Really? Thanks, Aya-chan!" The blonde guy regained his smile, looking fresher than before. "So, shall we go now?"

Aya nodded in agreement and in a moment, they walked away.

* * *

"Why do we have to look for the present in Ikebukuro, Second Place? What if Mami-rin finds us?" Aya asked, sounding concerned as usual. They were currently walking in an Ikebukuro accessories shop.

"No worries. Mami-rin is visiting her relatives in Osaka today." Yuuya explained while picking some accessories. "Since Mami-rin loves Ikebukuro so much, I think she would be more contented if the present is the product of Ikebukuro."

Aya furtively smiled at this. Somehow she felt happy that Yuuya really cared about his girlfriend. Even though he looked scared towards her sometimes, it was confirmed that his love for Mami had bloomed stronger all this time, despite her big stubbornness.

"Second Place, I think an accessory isn't really special. Besides, Mami-rin is a rich gal. She has got a lot of accessories already." Aya exhibited her woman instinct. "It would be better if you give her something different."

"But what? I have no idea, Aya-chan. " Yuuya asked back.

Aya locked her mouth for a while, thinking hard. After a few seconds, she snapped her fingers and said with a radiant look, "That's it! Let's go, Second Place!" She took Yuuya by the hand, leaving the accessories shop at the drop of a hat.

After walking for five minutes, they stopped at a music store. Aya ran to the CD section and took a pink-covered CD. "A CD with some love songs on it would be suitable for Valentine gift. Also, you can express your feelings for Mami-rin with the songs. What do you think, Second Place?"

The blonde guy gave a quick reply, "Great! Aya-chan, you're the best!"

Aya slightly flushed, smiling proudly at Yuuya. "All right, let's pick the most romantic CD."

"Roger!" Yuuya responded in joy, imitating Sayo and Masato's trademark.

"How chummy." A familiar voice was suddenly heard.

Both Aya and Yuuya widened their eyes in surprise as they saw the Ice Prince that none other than Rei Otohata, standing quietly right next to them. And surprisingly, he wore the uniform of the store.

"Rei?" Yuuya turned his sight to the said guy. "What are you doing here?"

"Working here, what else?" Rei answered calmly. "And what's wrong with those hands?" He questioned sarcastically as he pointed at Aya and Yuuya's hands, masking his emotion.

Aya gasped in surprise and quickly released Yuuya's hand, not realizing that she hadn't let go of it from the beginning. "P-Please don't misunderstand, Otohata-kun. We're looking for a CD for Mami-rin, that's all."

"Hn." The chocolate brown-haired guy walked, coming between Aya and Yuuya. "How about this?" He said, showing a CD.

Aya peered at the CD, conscientiously reading the title of the songs. Then, she looked back to Rei and said, "I think an energetic girl like Mami-rin interests in joyful songs. This CD has mellow songs mostly."

"How about this one, Aya-chan?" Yuuya showed the dark-haired girl another CD. After observing the CD, Aya nodded in reply. "This looks better. Ah, but one of the songs is kind of sad!"

Aya gave the CD back to Yuuya and he approved her as he noticed the sad song. "You're right! Gee, we must get a full-of-spirited songs CD, mustn't we?"

Aya and Yuuya were fervently picking the CD one by one and comparing notes intimately every time they found a good CD, completely forgetting the No.1 Meishou champion's existence. Rei was the part-time worker of the store and he should be the one who helped them. But it seemed like they didn't need his help at all, much to Rei's annoyance.

Rei slowly walked, leaving Aya and Yuuya in a hint of vexation; even though he didn't know why. Yet, his eyes were still glowering at them from afar. He clenched his fist as he saw his girlfriend smiling sweetly and talking to his best friend exuberantly--something that she never did to him.

Despite his irritation, he merely turned around and started striding again as if he didn't care about the two of them.

After a while, Yuuya had finally chosen the best CD with Aya's help. As soon as they found the CD, they walked to the cash register. While Yuuya was standing in line, Aya swiftly ran to Rei who was carrying a box near the storage. Good thing she still remembered about the Valentine issue before she left the music store--this was a good opportunity to ask him about it.

"Err, Otohata-kun…" called Aya. "Sorry for bothering you, but…can I talk to you for a while?"

"I'm listening." Rei replied without looking at her, paying more of his attention to the boxes.

Aya lowered her face and began to talk to the Meishou champion, "Well…this is about Valentine's Day. I-I understand that we can't see each other tomorrow, but…"

Before Aya could continue the middle of her words, another Meishou champion called her, "Aya-chan, I've paid the CD! Wanna go home now?"

"A-Alright, wait a moment." Aya said, turning her face to her boyfriend again. "Then, Otohata-kun…I…"

"Go." Rei coldly interrupted her. "You'll be late, won't you?"

"Uh?" Aya enlarged her eyes in shock. "B-But…"

"Go home with Yuuya." The Ice prince sounded colder than usual, making Aya lose her words. "I've got a lot of work to do."

After that, Rei stood up and entered the storeroom, leaving the frozen dark-haired girl alone. Now that she was aware that his boyfriend wasn't standing beside her anymore, Aya turned around and walked towards Yuuya.

"Is everything all right, Aya-chan?" Yuuya asked in concern. "What's the matter with Rei?"

Despite her shock, Aya smiled at the blonde guy and murmured, "Nothing. Let's go, Second Place."

As they came out of the music store, Yuuya gaily talked about the gift and told Aya how excited he was. And all Aya could do was respond to him by forming a smile on her face to hold her tears back, which was actually going to slide down since the moment the Ice Prince said something harsh to her perversely.

* * *

As usual, Rei always returned home late; due to his bustle as a high school student, a part-time worker and also, an idol in Shibuya. Even though he never accepted Valentine chocolates from his fan girls, those girls never gave up and kept on kicking up a row outside Rei's workplace to give him their chocolates. Unfortunately, the stoic Ice Prince was never willing to accept them, no matter how mulish they were. He would never accept chocolates from the girls he didn't like.

And the problem was, he didn't see the girl he liked in this whole day.

Sure she was upset since he said something rude to her without a clear reason yesterday. Oh well, so it meant that he wouldn't get any Valentine chocolates this year. He didn't like sweet things anyway.

When he was going to open the gate of his house, he noticed that there was something inside the mailbox. He immediately took it---it was a present prepackaged in a green-colored gift wrapper with a red ribbon stuck on it. It was written, _"To Rei Otohata"_. Seeing the hand writing, he could guess who the sender was. "Aya, huh?"

Rei entered his house and opened the gift in his bedroom. He had known that it was a Valentine chocolate even before he opened it. The shape looked better than the star-shaped chocolate she gave to him last year, making him smirk.

He also found a short message on it.

_Please forgive me, Otohata-kun. _

_ Aya Hoshino_

He hated to admit it but right now, he really felt like a big idiot. His girlfriend didn't do anything wrong and yet, he got angry at her all of a sudden and chased her away. How could he act so childishly? And now, he found himself staring at the Valentine chocolate mutely, contemplating his mistake. To be honest, this was really the first time he made a trouble in his relationship with Aya—without even realizing it. But the query was, why was he angry with her?

In a fog, Rei's cell phone rang and he quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Otohata-kun? It's me, Aya." _

"I know. What's up?" Rei managed to sound calm, erasing his personal confusion a while ago.

"_Mm, have you accepted my chocolate yet, Otohata-kun?"_

"Yes."

"_So…will you forgive me?" _His innocent girlfriend's voice sounded so fearful.

"Silly. You don't have to apologize."

"_B-But… I made Otohata-kun angry, didn't I?"_

"Forget it. It was all my damn fault."

"_W-What?"_

"Never mind." Rei huffed. "Anyway, thanks for the chocolate. You'd better go to sleep now."

"_W-Wait! You're not mad at me anymore, right, Otohata-kun?"_

"Just a bit."

"_AH?!" _

"Kidding."

"…_Thank goodness. Fine…good night, Otohata-kun! And...happy Valentine."_

"Hn." Rei said nonchalantly, hanging up. He let out a deep sigh, massaging his temple. He was tired—really tired, before he heard his Aya's voice again. He couldn't believe that he had been so childish and it was more exhausting than avoiding his fan girls' chocolates. Maybe this was what we called as a bad effect of jealousy.

**Next ------

* * *

****A/N: Ugh…sorry if this short chapter wasn't satisfying. Was Rei out of character here? Ugh. I've tried my best and now, it depends on your opinion as a reader. Don't hesitate to throw me some rough comments, okay? I deserve it anyway. :(**

**Sorry for my mistakes and thanks for reading. ^^**

**Next on Super Innocent Gal: An oral test? No way! I'm terribly bad at such a spunkiness test like that. Luckily, Otohata-kun is going to help me out. But he makes me nervous more! Oh, I'm such a troublesome mole! Episode 8: A therapy for the mole – Intrepidity test! Showing some backbones!  
**


	8. A Therapy for The Mole

**Disclaimer: **_**Super GALS!**_** belongs to Mihona Fujii but **_**Super Innocent Gal**_** is mine. Hehe. **

**Episode 8: A Therapy for the Mole – Intrepidity Test! Show some backbones, Aya-ppe!**

It was the day after the Valentine's Day passed. A couple of well-known Meishou champions were walking out of their school. The weather was getting colder that the first champion didn't look in a good mood while the second one kept on blabbering delightfully.

"Trust me, Rei! Mami-rin accepted my gift with so much pleasure! And surprisingly, the plutocrats commended it and said, _"Love CD is an excellent idea"_!" The blonde guy glowingly retold the Ice Prince about his Valentine moment with the Queen of Ikebukuro. "Can you believe that? Man, I was gloriously thrilled!"

Rei exhaled, shivering in the cold weather. Winter always tortured him badly, though he actually hated the weather of summer more. "Hn."

Seeing his best friend's expressionless mode, the second winner of Meishou champion slapped Rei's back and admonished him, "Oh, come on, Rei! At least smile a little! Weren't you happy that you'd received a Valentine chocolate from Aya-chan?"

"I don't like sweets." Rei assertively denied in his usual icy tone.

"Hey, how it tastes isn't really important, you know! Aya-chan had worked hard to make a handmade chocolate herself! Can't you feel the love?" Yuuya started to lecture his heartless best friend, exactly looked like a girl who loved gossiping about love issues with her friends. "Ah, don't tell me that you've dumped her!"

"Whatever you say, Yuuya." The chocolate brown-haired guy muttered calmly, refusing to clarify the truth to his blonde friend. "Anyway, can't you change the topic? You've already told me about your party with that Honda thrice."

The blonde guy shook his head. "I'm done talking about my Valentine experience, and now, it's your turn." Yuuya began to set a serious look on his face, much to Rei's surprise. "If I'm not mistaken, Aya-chan looked sad after talking to you in the music store. Did something happen? You didn't hurt her again, did you?"

"Who knows?" Rei gave an unclearly quick reply without hesitancy in his voice. "Even if something happened, you have nothing to do with it."

"Hey, that's unfair!" Yuuya exclaimed. "I've told you the complete story of my Valentine moment with Mami-rin thrice and you don't even want to say a word about the development of your relationship with Aya-chan? What kind of friend is that?"

"I never asked you to tell me about it anyway." The Ice Prince reasoned out, heaving a deep sigh. "If you want to know why Aya looked sad just like what you think, just ask her, not me."

Yuuya popped a vein, getting irritated. "Jeez, you really are cunningly good at avoiding topics you don't want to talk about! I wonder what makes Aya-chan try so hard just to win the affection of such a complicated person like you, Rei."

* * *

"That's because I don't want to be a mole any longer." The certain dark-haired girl steadily declared, looking at the two of her best friends straightly. They were currently having a conversation at the roadside of Shibuya while walking.

Ran seemed to be anxious at this as she hesitantly questioned, "Is it really okay for you, Aya? I mean, I know that a hard worker like you will surely do anything to get the top score in our class, but…this one is an _oral test_! Do I have to remind you about what happened when you faced that freaky teacher in the last session?"

Miyu nudged the caramel-haired gal with her elbow, rectifying her best friend's words. "That's _Ms. Sekihara_, not _'freaky teacher'_."

_**FLASHBACK **_

"_Hoshino Aya-san." The scary-looked teacher called to the top student, making the said girl's heart pound in fear. "Come here."_

_Aya nodded and rose from her seat, walking slowly to the so-called ruthless teacher named Ms. Sekihara. Every student never dared to defy her, including the no.1 gal of Shibuya, since she was never reluctant to give some direful punishments to any student who had annoyed her. Her eyes looked very cold as ice, even colder than Rei's, according to Ran. _

_Ms. Sekihara taught the history of Japanese and her teaching method was extremely distracting. She rarely explained the theory and had a principle that history would be more comprehended if the students conceived the story by reading the book and not from the teacher's explanation. _

_That's why she ordered them to read the book themselves and once they met her in the next session, she would give them an oral test. She would call the students one by one and ask them some questions in front of the class. And ever since the first time she taught in Aya and the others' class, Ran called her "freaky teacher". _

_As the dark-haired girl approached her, Ms. Sekihara took her glasses and stared at Aya with her frightening look. She started, "Like usual, you got the highest score on the last written test. Your skill on explaining the history in a written test is unquestionable." _

"_T-Thank you." Aya sheepishly responded to her._

_Ms. Sekihara continued, "I'm sure you won't get any problem when you encounter the finals. But the problem is your marks in the oral test. This one is important to complete all part of the points in your report card. And yours are quite disappointing." _

_Aya swallowed hard. Of course she wouldn't get a good mark when it came to oral test. She was always nervous every time Ms. Sekihara verbally threw some questions to her. Frankly, she was able to answer all of the questions, knowing that she frequently read the history book every day. However, she always successfully lost her words when she was about to answer the questions. _

_She might be afraid of facing the strict history teacher and moreover, she had to answer the questions in front of the class. A diligent student who usually studied alone like her sure would have a problem with something like this. _

"_I-I'm so sorry." The timid dark-haired girl lowered her head. _

_Hearing that, Ms. Sekihara let out a sigh and said in a louder voice, "Honestly, Hoshino Aya-san…you're pathetic. You always study harder than others but sadly, you have no self-confidence." She gazed upon Aya viscidly with her cold eyes, sounding off her voice with her sharp tongue, "As a teacher, I'm not proud of you at all, despite your good scores."_

_Aya enlarged her eyes in shock. It was the first time she was insulted by a teacher in the whole of her life. "Now go back to your seat." Ms. Sekihara ended the conversation. _

_Ran and Miyu, who had also heard those cruel words were surprised, too. Getting her temper out of control, Ran instantly got up from her seat and opened her mouth to yell at the cold teacher but luckily, Miyu could hold her and tell the hot-blooded gal to be patient. _

"_You'll get nothing but a punishment if you protest her, Ran." The yellow-haired gal whispered. "Aya will be okay." _

_Ran grumbled, forming a grim. "But that wicked teacher has gone too far! Didn't she know that Aya has also—"_

"_Don't worry, Ran. I'm completely fine." said Aya, who had been back to her seat. "I'll just have to study harder."_

_Miyu curved her lips into a tiny smile. "See? Aya is stronger now, Ran. But Aya, what if Ms. Sekihara tells your parents about this?"_

"_I don't know." Aya smiled back, sighing. "But I won't let them know. I will do something to improve my bad marks."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"…and "something I'll do to improve my bad marks" is a remedial? Oh, come on, Aya! You can't be serious! Do you think a cold-blooded teacher like her will agree to give her students a remedial?" Ran mumbled. "It's okay to keep a bad score sometimes, Aya. Just look at me! I got 3 on that oral test but I never thought of an improvement at all. I'm perforce to accept my bad mark just the way it is. If it's about my score in history, I'm defenseless."

Miyu sweat-dropped. "You _are_ defenseless in every subject, Ran."

"Yeah, yeah!" Ran shrugged, folding her hands. "So, do you really want to be tested orally by that freaky teacher once more, Aya?"

"Of course. After all, Ms. Sekihara has approved." Aya replied.

"WHAT?!" Both Ran and Miyu squealed. Aya smiled at the two of them.

"That icy witch? Giving a remedial? That's unbelievable!" The no.1 gal of Shibuya howled. "I can't believe it! You're joking, aren't you?"

The dark-haired girl shook her head and explained, "She will give me eight questions tomorrow, after the class ends. Well, as you all know, Ms. Sekihara actually never wanted to give the students a remedial, no matter how bad they scores are. That's why I was really excited when Ms. Sekihara said "yes" to my request. But she gave me a requirement."

"And that is?" asked Miyu.

"If I can't answer those eight questions, my score of written tests will be dropped." Aya uttered, scratching her head. "Even if I can answer seven questions, that punishment will be valid. I'll have to answer all of them correctly."

"Ugh, just as I thought!" Ran panicked, grasping Aya's shoulder. "Forget it, Aya! I'd rather let the bad score than losing the good one! Your parents will surely be angrier!"

Aya frowned. "Do you think I won't be capable to do that?"

"It's not like that! I mean, you shouldn't take a risk, unless—" Ran stopped the middle of her words, making the two of her best friends confused. After a while, the caramel-haired gal spoke again, "That's it! Aya, you always study alone, right? Since it's an oral test, then you'll have to get someone to study with!"

Hearing that, Miyu became radiant as she cheerfully guessed, "Oh! So we're going to study with Aya? That would be great!"

Ran lightly punched Miyu's head and the yellow-haired gal hissed in pain. "Moron, we're not suitable to be Aya's partners! We need a clever person who's able to make Aya nervous like that freaky teacher so that Aya will get used to answer all questions she gets calmly. For example…"

"…Otohata-kun?" Aya guessed, slightly blushing at this.

"Precisely!" Ran grinned. "So? What do you think, Miyu and Aya? Brilliant idea, isn't it?"

Instead of agreeing, Aya's face turned bright cherry red. "Y-You're right, Ran, but…how can I even concentrate if Otohata-kun is there with me?"

"Talking about me?" asked the said guy, who suddenly appeared with Yuuya behind the dark-haired girl.

Aya's heart jumped in surprise as she noticed her boyfriend's existence. She quickly moved backward with an authentically red face. "O…O-Otohata-kun!"

"Hey there, Otohata! Second Place!" greeted Ran jovially. "What a coincidence!"

Yuuya raised an eyebrow. "Coincidence?"

Miyu nodded in agreement. "Yes! We're just about to look for Otohata-kun. Aya needs his help." The yellow-haired gal smiled in amusement.

Rei reacted, "My help?"

"N-No! I haven't decided it yet, Otohata-kun! I know that you're busy, so I'm not sure if you can—"

Ran patted Aya's head as she glanced at her dark-haired friend naughtily. "Don't be shy, you bashful mole! Oh, wait a sec…you don't want to be called "a mole" anymore, do you? Then you really need Ototchi! Ototchi is the only one who can save you! You're going to help her out, right, Ototchi?"

Rei frowned, becoming more flustered. "What do you mean?"

Miyu blinked an eye at Yuuya and Yuuya nodded in silent reply. He knew what she meant. "They're right, Rei. I think you've been too busy lately that you've left Aya-chan who's in trouble. You've gotta help her!"

The Ice Prince formed a questioning look. "Yuuya, why are you also—"

Before Rei could continue his words, he was surprised by Aya who was suddenly pushed by Ran and Miyu, making her bump onto his chest.

"Good luck, you two!" Ran joyfully shouted as she speedily ran with Miyu and Yuuya.

Rei sweat-dropped. "What's that supposed to mean?" Then he looked down to his girlfriend and asked, "Are you okay, Aya?"

Realizing that he was in Rei's folded arms now, Aya automatically flushed, letting go of herself from her boyfriend on the instant. "I-I'm all right…thanks, Otohata-kun. Sorry, I don't know how this could happen either."

"I know." Rei said coolly. "So, do you really need something from me?"

"I-It's true…" Aya bit her lips, speaking to her beloved boyfriend coyly. "You see, I'll have an oral test tomorrow…and I don't have someone to study with. Then Ran suggests me to ask you to study with me."

"So that's what Kotobuki wants?" Rei asked again.

Aya shook her head. "Not that I'm just following what Ran wants. I-I do need your help, really." The dark-haired girl drawled. "I don't know if it will work or not, but I guess…I'll be helped if I study with you. I mean, an oral test needs firmness and spunkiness, which can be drilled if I'm…with you."

Rei was silenced. As Aya thought that Rei strained at her request, she said in a panic-stricken, "Goodness, what am I talking about? I…I'm so sorry; I forgot that you're getting busier with your work now! If you don't want to, it's o—"

"Opportunely, I'm free this afternoon." The Ice Prince cut her off. "Maybe I can help you."

Aya's eyes grew wider in happiness. "F-For real?"

"Hurry up." Rei said with a nod and turned around. Aya smiled brightly and followed her boyfriend who'd started pacing beforehand.

* * *

"What do we call the nirvana picture which is portrayed the scene of Buddha's arrival?"

The dark-haired girl couldn't say a word. They had arrived at Aya's home and now, here she was, sitting restfully in her bedroom with her beloved boyfriend. No, she was sitting _nervously _to be exact.

Rei was holding Aya's history book and waiting for her answer. He had just thrown the first question and the lass didn't say a word. Didn't she know what the answer was? No. Truth to be known, her brain could answer it since she had numerously read the part that Rei asked her, but she could hardly open her mouth.

Aya got nervous again---even more nervous than when the one who tested her was Ms. Sekihara. It was as if her brain couldn't digest the question anymore that Rei was this close to her, forcing her to face him.

"Aya?" called Rei. "Hey, are you listening?"

The timid dark-haired girl gasped. "Y-Yeah?"

"Do I have to read the question once more?" asked the Ice Prince again.

"Y-Yes, please." Aya stammered. "I-I'm sorry, Otohata-kun."

Rei repeated, "What do we call the nirvana picture which is portrayed the scene of Buddha's arrival?"

And once again, the Ice Prince didn't see anything but Aya's tensely nervous look. Now he understood why she asked for his help—she really needed someone to help her to strive against her own anxiety.

Rei let out a long sigh and ordered, "Stand up."

"W-What?"

"I say, stand up."

As the Ice Prince commanded, Aya immediately stood up without asking. After that, Rei continued in his deep voice, "Look up."

Again, Aya did what Rei said without complaining and looked so puzzled at this. The Ice Prince remarked, "Now keep on looking up and listen carefully to my question. This is the last time I repeat it, got it?"

"Y-Yes."

"What do we call the nirvana picture which is portrayed the Buddha's arrival?"

"Uhm…Shojurai Gozu?"

"Correct."

Aya gaped in surprise. She had just answered an oral question! "O-Otohata-kun, it works! I can't believe it! I-I can answer your question! But…how?"

"I think you were nervous because you have to answer some questions which are indefinite and you were worried if you couldn't answer the questions." Rei analyzed. "And then, you did that while looking at the person who always made you nervous. Perhaps that's why you had a trouble on answering the verbal questions."

Knowing that Rei had found the way to solve her problem, Aya was no longer frightened. She felt more energetic now. "I…I understand, Otohata-kun! Thank you very much!"

Rei smirked. "Alright, second question."

* * *

The timid dark-haired girl was ready to take off her "mole" title that she looked so confident today. It seemed like Rei's tutorial yesterday had helped her well. Class was over, which meant that her remedial time had come. Aya was waiting for Ms. Sekihara in the classroom alone. She couldn't wait until the cold-blooded history teacher came to this classroom. She was prepared now. _Just don't look at her face, _Aya inwardly thought.

In a few minutes, someone opened the door. At last, she came. "Are you ready, Hoshino Aya-san?" Ms. Sekihara asked in her usual cold voice.

Aya rose from her seat and as soon as the history teacher took a seat, she walked towards her. "I'm ready, Miss."

Seeing her self-reliant look, Ms. Sekihara slowly curved her lips into a smile. "Now let's get started."

Meanwhile, Ran and Miyu, who had told Aya that they would be waiting for her outside the classroom actually had left the school for a while and came back with a guy. And that guy was none other than Aya's tutor.

"So you brought me here all of a sudden just to peep at Aya who's having her oral test? That's ridiculous. I haven't done my work, you know." Rei mumbled in annoyance. His arm was currently pulled by the caramel-haired gal.

"Hey, you've taught Aya yesterday! Don't you want to see how she will show the result of your effort?" Ran jokingly said as she kept walking. "Besides, Aya will probably need you to comfort her after facing that freaky teacher."

Rei replied, "She's not a kid and I'm not her guardian."

A vein popped up on Ran's head. "Grr, just shut up, you heartless ice man!"

"Chill, Ran. We've arrived." Miyu stopped her pace and the other ones did the same. Ran and Miyu charily pointed upward their head to the window of the classroom; the place where Aya was coping her remedial.

"Take a look at that, Otohata-kun. Aya seemed so confident." Miyu turned her face to Rei. "It means that she can answer the questions so far."

The Ice Prince finally acceded to peek at his girlfriend, thanks to Miyu. He smirked contentedly as he saw Aya answering the question fluently, even without looking up. _Well done, _Rei mentally thought.

"Aren't you proud of her, Otohata?" Ran scoffed.

Rei didn't pay his attention to the no.1 gal, not even hearing what she said. He kept on watching his powerful mole that was no longer a timidly troublesome mole. And truth to be told, it caused a smile on Ran's face, despite being ignored.

In the class, Ms. Sekihara still continued her test. It was as if Aya's heart skipped a beat when the cold teacher stated, "Last question,"

Aya gulped and nodded to her. With no platitude, Ms. Sekihara said the last question, "Who was the one that suggested the 20th article about an enjoinment of opinion to Emperor Daigo?"

As Ms. Sekihara finished her last question, Aya nearly shrieked in joy. She could answer it easily; after all, that was also the last question Rei gave her yesterday. As she was about to open her mouth to answer, she noticed that there were some persons behind the window. She saw Ran, Miyu, and…_O-Otohata-kun…? W-What is he doing there? _Aya inwardly questioned.

Now that Aya knew her boyfriend was here, she suddenly became nervous. She couldn't think about the answer, although she had originally known what the answer was before she saw Rei.

"What's the matter with Aya?" Ran asked in confusion. "She doesn't say anything and stay quiet…ah, could it be that she can't answer the last question?!"

Miyu became worried as well. "No way…Aya…"

"…" Rei kept his mouth shut, wondering what the dark-haired girl was thinking. Seeing her usual nervous look, he could tell what happened with her.

When Aya unintentionally glanced at Rei, she saw him pointing to the ceiling, silently telling her, _"Look up"_.

After taking a deep breath, she instantly followed as he demanded. Strange, this trick worked again. It was as if all of her disquietude blurred away in a few second. "Kiyoyuki Miyoshi."

As her student answered, Ms. Sekihara nodded and spoke, "Congratulations, Hoshino Aya-san."

Feeling unsure, Aya asked, "Sorry…does it mean that I…"

"Yes. Your marks on oral tests have been improved." Ms. Sekihara convinced her. "You may go home."

Aya covered her mouth and blushed in happiness. Then she bowed to her history teacher and said, "Thank you so much, Miss!"

The dark-haired girl took her bag and started walking. Ms. Sekihara cocked a brow as Aya stopped her step all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" The history teacher asked.

Aya heaved a deep breath and turned her face to look at her teacher as she remarked with a convincing look, "Miss, from now on, I'll study harder than ever and make you proud once I get my self-confidence. That's a promise."

Ms. Sekihara's eyes widened at this. In less than five seconds, she slightly smiled back and replied, "I'll be waiting."

"Yes!" Aya nodded, showing her angelic smile. Then she turned around and left the classroom.

Ms. Sekihara took off her glasses and inhaled in relief. She whispered to herself, "You've already made me proud from the beginning, Hoshino Aya-san."

* * *

Later, Aya exited the classroom and welcomed her friends with a very bashful look. "Hi, Ran. Hi, Miyu. And Otohata-kun too…"

"What's going on, Aya? You don't look well!" Ran became concerned. "Don't tell me that you couldn't…"

Before Ran was able to continue her sentence, the dark-haired girl suddenly wobbled and sunk to her knees. "A-Aya?!" Ran and Miyu yelled in unison.

Miyu stroked Aya's hair, trying to comfort her. "Don't give up, Aya. It's okay if you've failed—most importantly, you've tried your best. Miyu's sure that your parents will understand."

Aya shook her head. "No. I…I did it. I could answer all of the questions. I've settled my bad scores."

Hearing that, Ran and Miyu looked at each other and turned radiant. "Marvelous! I know you can do it, Aya! Hey, you should be happy, you know!"

"But…" Aya lifted up her face which reddened more. "…I-I arrogantly said to Ms. Sekihara that I'll make her proud. And…she smiled! Ms. Sekihara smiled!"

Ran gaped. "WHAT?! That wicked teacher's heart made of ice! She can't smile! No, you must've been dreaming, Aya!"

"I'm serious! I was shocked, but it's a good thing that I was able to smile at her…but again, I ended up getting nervous." Aya explained; her face was really red. "I-I'm so happy that she smiled for the first time to me, b-but…"

"Gag, you're pulling my leg! Shit, I supposed to take a picture of that smiling freaky teacher earlier and sell it to everyone in this school!" Ran grumbled with so much regretting.

Miyu sweat-dropped at the two of them. "Ran and Aya really underestimate Ms. Sekihara… Don't they know that anyone can smile?"

Rei sighed and slowly approached his girlfriend. "I'll take you home. Let's go."

Aya flushed at this and quickly got up, reaching out for Rei's palm. She turned her sight to the two of her best friends and said, "See you tomorrow, Ran, Miyu."

Ran grinned and Miyu smiled, waving their hands at the lovey-dovey couple.

* * *

"You haven't released your mole title yet, you know." said Rei coldly to the dark-haired girl.

Thump. "I-I know." Aya muttered in a low voice.

As they came out of the yard of Hounan high school, Rei took his motorbike and handed a helmet to Aya.

"…" Aya was silenced, making Rei confused. "What now?"

"But I…" Aya began speaking again, "…I've promised myself to be stronger and if I try harder, I'll be able to resign as a fainthearted mole someday, right?"

Rei shrugged. "Ask yourself."

Aya let out a sweet giggle. "I got it." Then, her face slowly turned red again, much to Rei's utter surprise. She locked her mouth and embraced the helmet tightly; a sign that she was being nervous again. Afterwards, she lifted her face and looked back to her boyfriend.

Rei finally asked her, "Hey, what's—" He stopped his words as Aya tiptoed and gave a peck on his cheek.

"Thanks for today, Otohata-kun." Aya said to him shyly. "I will never be able to do my remedial successfully without you."

Rei didn't say a word, but Aya didn't care. She didn't need his comment anyway, and she herself felt her heart beating fast because of her own deed, keeping her nervousness.

As the dark-haired girl was about to put on her helmet, Rei leaned forward, holding her cheek and kissing her gently. Automatically, Aya blushed furiously at this. In shock and felicity, she slowly shut her eyes, blissfully enjoying the kiss.

Unknown to the two of them, there was someone hiding in the bushes to watch them surreptitiously. That person was holding a camera. "Interesting," the mysterious person smirked evilly.

**Next ------**

**A/N: Sorry for my mistakes. If this chapter is boring to all of you, please forgive me. Review, please?**

**Next on Super Innocent Gal: Aya-ppe and Ototchi kissed? That's impossible, datchu! Ototchi isn't a romantic-type, is he? But a lot of magazines prove it! They have their pictures—they did kiss, datchu! Sayo blushes! But hey, taking a picture of people's privacy moments without permission is a crime! We high school detectives won't allow it! Never fear, Aya-ppe, while you and Ototchi are being interviewed by those reporters, we will find the mastermind of this case right away, datchu! Episode 9: Trio High School Detectives in Action – A Mission! Searching for a Scandalist! **


	9. Searching for A Scandalist

**Disclaimer: GALS! is Mihona Fujii's property.**

**Episode 9: Trio High School Detectives in Action! A Mission – Searching for a Scandalist!**

Like usual, our certain dark-haired girl studied alone in a restaurant. After underlining some important points in her notebook, she put her pen and took her milk tea. As the cup touched her lips, the moment Rei kissed her suddenly crossed her mind, changing the color of her face. Realizing how stupid her thought was, Aya slapped her face and inwardly told herself, _Aya you pervert! You're studying, remember?_

Aya peered back at her physics notebook and tried to concentrate. Surprisingly, her face turned scarlet again as the same thing flashed upon her mind. She gave up and took her stuffs, rising from her seat and walking away. She would never be able to study pacifically as long as she recalled that romantic occurrence.

Truth to be known, she was delightfully happy about his kiss, but it's been getting worse that she could barely forget about it and it always disturbed her mind, especially when she studied.

As she headed for the roadside, she found herself stopping her pace near a bookshop. _Some entertaining book will probably refresh my mind, _she mentally thought.

Aya entered the bookshop and walked toward the magazine section. Somehow she felt like some people stared at her enigmatically and staged whisper to one another while kept on looking at her. Most of them were girls. Was there something wrong with her?

She pretended like nothing happened as she took a magazine while cryptically overhearing the girls who were talking about her. "Hey! It's her, the girl who'd been recklessly flirting with Rei Otohata, right?"

"Shush! She might be hearing you. Let's get out of here." The other girl whispered and pulled her friend's arm.

"_Flirting with Rei Otohata?_" What did they mean by that? As far as she knew, she often hung out with Rei in Shibuya so everyone had surely known about their relationship, hadn't they? What was wrong with that?

And fortunately, she could find the answer in less than one second as she threw her sight back to the magazine which had her picture with Rei on its cover. It also said, _THE HOTTEST NEWS EVER! THE EXPRESSIONLESS MEISHOU CHAMPION KISSED!_

Aya automatically froze up. _Oh no, no way. Someone, please tell me that this is just a nightmare! _

The lass quickly flipped through the pages and stopped as she found the first page of the main news, which fulfilled with Rei and her pictures! The scene where they came out of the school building, where they had a little talk after Rei gave Aya his helmet, where Aya gave Rei a peck on the cheek and the worst, where Rei kissed her on the lips in reply.

And it was all more than enough to embarrass her.

* * *

"This is a violation of privacy!" Ran hit the table. "I was glad that you've been getting closer to Otohata, Aya. But I will never forgive those stupid mass media, especially the mastermind of this case who'd been ineptly overspreading the picture of your privacy moments and made a crack on the two of you as though you're a perverted girl!"

Miyu nodded in agreement. "Miyu thinks so, too. We just can't hold peace this time."

Aya felt better now. It was a good thing that she decided to go to Ran's house right after she found out about the gossip of her and Rei's. Her best friends were the best choice in this kind of circumstance and once again, she was grateful for having such treasured friends by her side. "Thank you very much, Ran, Miyu. But how can we find them?"

"Leave it to us, datchu!"

"Whoa!" Ran shrieked in shock. "Sayo, you startled me! You sprang up like a mushroom!"

"This is a very serious criminality, Detective Kotobuki!"

"M-Masato-kun!" Miyu screamed at Masato who'd just appeared behind her.

"I agree with you!" said Naoki who'd just showed up from the back part of Aya's. "Err, Aya-Aya, aren't you surprised like Ran-Ran and Miyu-Miyu?"

"Aya is still shocked because of the issue, you stupid little monkey!" Ran reprimanded her future brother-in-law.

"Ouch! That hurts, Ran-Ran!" cried Naoki with his stabbed mode.

"Sayo-chan, are you going to help us to investigate this problem?" asked Miyu.

"Sure thing, datchu!" Sayo stated confidently. "Don't worry, Aya-ppe! We trio high school detectives will find the evil doer for you, datchu! Detective Masato, Detective Naokichi! Are you ready?"

"Heck, yeah!" yelled Masato and Naoki in unison.

"Let's go!" Sayo commanded as she turned around and ran, being followed by Masato and Naoki who'd cohesively said "roger" to respond to her.

Ran sweat-dropped anime style at the three of them. "Those kids haven't changed yet, huh? Most importantly, since when did they suddenly infiltrate to my bedroom?"

Not long afterwards, they heard the sound of a cell phone. "It's mine." Aya declared as she took her cell phone from her bag and looked at the screen. She couldn't help but become nervous as her boyfriend's name screened there and she immediately picked it up. "H-Hello…Otohata-kun?"

"_Aya? Where are you now?" _

"I-I'm in Ran's house now. What's the matter?"

"_You have already known about the gossips, haven't you?"_

"Yeah."

"_Well, some editorial staffs and their reporter want to ask me some questions about that and I think this is a good opportunity to clear things up to the public. I also need you in this interview." _

"A-Alright. Where will the interview be held?"

"_At the Poirot Cafe. They are waiting for us now."_

"Okay, I'm coming." Aya replied before hanging up. She looked back to her friends and said, "I've got to go. Some reporters are going to interview me and Otohata-kun."

"Count us in, Aya!" Ran beamed, rising her hand. "We will be there to help you if you get a trouble with that interview."

Miyu added, "Precisely. You have no objection for this, don't you, Aya?"

"Thank you, Ran…Miyu." Aya murmured with a tiny smile.

* * *

Two reporters, a photographer, a young man and three girls—such a complicated atmosphere. Aya, who was sitting next to Rei, seemed to be anxious in the beginning. However, she felt relieved after glancing at her Rei who looked very calm and confident as ever.

"Well, shall we start now?" asked the female reporter, preparing two tape recorders.

Rei threw his sight to Aya as his girlfriend nodded to him; he looked back to the reporters and replied, "Sure."

"Okay, first question," The female reporter began as she stretched out a tape recorder, "Otohata-san and Hoshino-san, the issues about the two of you had been overspread everywhere. What do you think about it?"

Rei took the tape recorder. "I don't really care. Only dumb people who like to make a fuss about it."

The male reporter quickly jotted down Rei's answer while Rei gave the tape recorder to the dark-haired girl and let her say something to answer. "Well…to be honest, I was tremendously shocked. But I hope people won't get us wrong."

As the male reporter was done, the female reporter gave the second question, "So, are those pictures real or perhaps they're just some results of manipulation?"

Rei seemed to be reluctant to answer the question as he silently told Aya to answer. "Mm, frankly…yes. But they were obviously taken irresponsibly without the privity of us."

"So, you two did…mm, sorry…err, kiss?" The female reporter asked hesitantly.

Hearing that, Ran automatically became furious as she punched the table and grumbled, "Hey, that's none of your—"

Luckily, Rei was capable to stop her. "Relax, you moron. This is also for our good reputation."

"You really are unpredictable, Otohata." Ran derided with a snort.

Rei nodded to Aya. Then Aya spoke again to answer the bothersome question, "W-Well…actually, we…yes, we did. B-But…" Aya blushed madly and shook her head, giving Rei a signal to say, "_I can't make it, Otohata-kun!_"

Rei sighed and took the tape recorder from Aya's grip. "I just don't get it. Is it wrong for me to kiss _my _girlfriend that it sounds so sensational to the public?"

Rei sounded plainly nonchalant as usual when he said that, but his answer had successfully silenced the others, especially Aya. It wasn't everyday they could hear the Ice Prince said something in exasperation because of the problem of his love life.

"Otohata-kun…" Aya was carried away.

The male reporter looked so excited that he wrote Rei's answers swiftly and hotly. "This is fantastic! We're very fortunate for getting those scandals one week a—"

The female reporter nudged him with her elbow. "Shush!"

"Oops, sorry." The male reporter covered his mouth.

The female reporter said with a cough, "Uhm, next question…do you—"

"This is weird, datchu!"

"Whoa!" The female reporter yelled in surprise as Sayo, Masato and Naoki suddenly appeared behind her.

"Sayo, will you stop startling others like that?!" Ran mumbled to her little sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Report, Ran-Ran! We haven't found the doer yet!" said Naoki with a cop style.

"The trace is so hard to find! But no worries, we're not giving up yet!" Masato stated.

Miyu spoke to the three of them, "Sayo-chan, Masato-kun, Naokichi-kun…we're glad that you're willing to help Aya and Otohata-kun, but they're being interviewed now. Would you—"

"An interview? So you're gonna appear in a magazine?" Sayo cut off others' words for the second time. "Sayo wants to be interviewed too! Sayo wants to be popular!"

Ran massaged her temple, sighing heavily. "There she goes again…"

The reporters didn't take less care of the trio detectives and questioned, "Sorry, may I ask the next question?"

"Ah, of course." Aya replied with a smile.

The photographer finally participated, "May I take some pictures of the two of you as the proof of this interview?"

"Fine." Rei wrapped his arm around Aya's shoulder, making a pose. Aya formed a "V" sign with her fingers and smiled sheepishly.

As the photographer was about to take a snapshot, Masato interrupted him, "Wait a second!"

The photographer turned his face to Masato and frowned. "What is it, little boy?"

Masato asked back, "What's that in your pocket?"

"W-What do you mean?" The photographer denied it.

Masato friskily grasped "something suspicious" from the photographer's pocket and raised it, "Just as I thought! Take a look at this, everyone! This is the negative of Aya-ppe and Otohata-kun's photos!"

"WHAT?!" Ran, Miyu and Aya yelled in unison.

"Good job, Detective Masato!" Sayo patted Masato's shoulder.

"It's all clear now! You are the mastermind of this case!" cried Naoki, pointing to the photographer.

The female reporter spoke to the photographer in a puzzled look. "Takahashi-kun, so you were the sender of those photos!"

"The sender?" asked Ran.

"Yeah, a letter with no address and name was sent to our office last week which has some photos of Hoshino-san and Otohata-san's, some money and a complete note of them." The male reporter explained. "The sender ordered us to insert that news into our magazine since that person has paid us. So it was you, Takahashi!"

The photographer panicked. "N-No, I just—"

Miyu concluded, "But you editorial staffs are wrong either for spreading it!"

The female reporter shrugged. "There's no help for it. Our boss insisted to follow what the sender wanted."

"GET HIM, TRIO DETECTIVES!" Ran roared in a rage.

"Roger!" Sayo, Masato and Naoki quickly jumped down to catch the photographer and handcuffed him (unreal handcuffs) on the instant.

"Wait, I can explain!" The photographer begged. "I…I have been envious of Rei Otohata for a long time. He is incredibly popular and always appears in many magazines and tabloids. That's why I intended to look for his scandal and sell it to the mass media."

"And you sold the part of his privacy life just to make yourself satisfied? Are you out of your mind?" Ran grumbled in wrath. "You've also involved his girlfriend! On any account, what you did is just unforgivable!"

The photographer reacted, "I know! But when I saw him going with his girlfriend last week, it made him grow more enviable to me. His girlfriend is a beautiful and sweet girl; the type of girl that I couldn't possibly get! I just envy him and want to see him suffer a bit."

The vein that Ran had on her head grew bigger as she angrily exclaimed, "Why you little…!"

"Hold on a second, Ran." Aya grabbed Ran's arm which was going to fly to hit the photographer. "I'll talk to him."

Aya approached the photographer and broke the handcuffs. "Indeed you've made a wrong way to wreak your jealousy to Otohata-kun, but I understand how you feel. It's irritating to know that our position is beneath someone who seems so lucky and makes us think that world is so unfair."

Rei, who was sipping his coffee, furtively watched the scene. "…"

The dark-haired girl continued, "But it doesn't mean we can't change that. As long as we have a strong will to defeat that person, we can do it. So please don't do those rude things again and clarify it to people by any way. Okay?"

The photographer enlarged his eyes in disbelief. "So… You still forgive me, despite everything I've done to you?"

Aya nodded. She smiled softly and put her hand out, talking again, "Sure. Maybe we can be friends. I'm Aya Hoshino, nice to meet you."

"H-Hey, Aya! Are you serious?! He'd denigrated you, you know!" Ran tried to convince her best friend.

"Don't worry, Ran. I trust him." said Aya.

The photographer was swept out at this. He gazed upon Aya with glassy eyes and reached out for her palm. "I-I'm Masaru Takahashi. Nice to meet you too, and…t-thank you very much."

Seeing that, Ran merely sighed and said, "Well, then…fine, I'll also forgive you, as long as you won't repeat this crazy misdoing ever again."

"I promise," Masaru feebly replied, still staring at Aya.

"So does Miyu. Don't forget to return Aya and Otohata-kun's fair name, okay?" Miyu demanded.

"You got it," Strangely, Masaru kept on gazing at Aya.

Aya began to feel something wrong. "Uhm, Mr. Photographer? You can let go of my hand now."

"I can't…" Masaru grinned. "…you're just too pretty, Aya-sama…"

'_Aya-sama'? _Aya asked confusedly in her inner thought. "T-Thanks for your compliment, but…would you please let go of my hand?"

"I just can't, Aya sa—whoa!" The photographer finally released Aya's hand as he felt something hot pouring onto his hand—a cup of coffee.

"Sorry, my hand is slick." Rei nonchalantly apologized as he took the cup and put it on the table. Aya faced Rei in awe. "Otohata-kun…"

Masaru hurriedly cooled his hand with cool water. "R-Rei Otohata! How dare you…?"

"Sorry if you don't have a beautiful girlfriend like I do." Rei icily muttered and turned around. "Take the responsibility of this commotion yourself. Later." After that, he merely walked away.

Masaru popped a vein and indignantly shouted out, "Curse you, Rei Otohata! I won't give up, you hear me?!"

Aya shot him a glare. "Uhm, Mr. Photographer?"

"Ah! I-I was just kidding, Aya-sama!" Masaru disclaimed in a panic mode.

Aya sighed in relief and turned her face to the trio high school detectives. "Thanks for your help, high school detectives."

"Don't mention it, Aya-Aya!" said Naoki.

Masato added, "Yeah! After all, it's been our main duty!"

"Most importantly, the case is done, datchu!" Sayo jumped up and raised her hand.

"Viva high school detectives!" The trio yelled youthfully, making their respective "detective pose".

Ran and Miyu clapped their hands. "Yeah, yeah…how impressive, kids." Ran commented sarcastically.

"Uh? By the way, where's Aya? She was here, wasn't she?" Miyu asked, looking around the café.

* * *

"Otohata-kun!" called Aya as she ran as fast as she could to reach for her boyfriend.

"What?" Rei stopped his pace.

Panting, Aya asked wearily, "You…hosh…you're not…mad anymore, aren't you?"

Rei cocked an eyebrow. "Mad?"

"I-I mean…you spoke harshly to Mr. Photographer and you even poured your coffee to him, so…" Aya reasoned out. "…but you've forgiven him, right?"

Rei shrugged. "Probably…"

"P-Probably…?"

"I just hope that I will never see him ever again,"

"Why?"

As she asked that, the moment Aya shook her hand with the photographer suddenly burst upon his mind somehow. "…"

"Otohata-kun?"

The Ice Prince heaved a sigh and started walking. "I don't know."

"W-Wait for me, Otohata-kun!" Aya shrieked, rashly walking after Rei. Her boyfriend was still complicated as ever, but today he was kind of different. Did he have a grudge against Masaru who had been overspreading his privacy? Well, who knows? Ran was right, Rei was just unpredictable.

**Next----**

**A/N: Sorry for my mistakes. Please leave your comments and go to my profile, okay? :)**

**Next on Super Innocent Gal: Otohata-kun's birthday? Oh my God, I almost forgot! What should I give to him? Even though he has said that he doesn't need a present, I just can't let his birthday pass without something special! Episode 10: A Special Present – A Proof of Love! Otohata's Birthday! **


	10. Proof of Love

**A/N: Okay. As you wish, I updated this story. Hope this chapter has got more romance already, like you guys expected in the previous chapter. Thanks to all of you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GALS!**

**Episode 10: A Special Present – Proof of Love! Ototchi's Birthday!**

_THE TRUTH HAS BEEN REVEALED! THE PICTURES WERE MANIPULATIONS? _

Aya smiled delightfully at the cover of her purchased magazine. She impatiently ripped the wrapper and flipped through the pages, giggling contentedly at the main page about the purgation of the bad issues about her relationship with Rei which was obviously written by the mastermind himself, Masaru Takahashi.

_So Mr. Photographer is good at arranging and choosing such assuring words too, _Aya thought. Masaru had also edited the troublesome pictures and reset it on the magazine as if they were counterfeit.

She felt more than satisfied as she read every word he wrote in the article. In addition to that, she felt like people never talked about her anymore ever since the helpful magazine was released.

The dark-haired girl let out a long relief sigh and put the magazine into the bookshelf. She was sure that Rei would be relieved as well once he read it. Although his first meeting with Masaru didn't end up well, Aya knew that Rei had forgiven him. In fact, her boyfriend was not an avenger-type.

Before she could think about the dignification of her reputation more, she suddenly recalled something important. She instantaneously threw her sight to her wall calendar and became panicked as she saw the date. _March 6th? Tomorrow? Goodness, it's Otohata-kun's birthday! _

Many things happened lately that Aya had even forgotten about her boyfriend's birthday._ "Almost forgotten_", to be precise. It was better than not remembering at all. Most importantly, she had to get a present right away. His birthday would come tomorrow; she didn't have much time.

But the problem was…she didn't know what she should give to him.

Aya quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Yuuya's numbers. "Hello, Second Place? It's me, Aya."

"_Oh, hi, Aya-chan. What's up?"_

"I've just remembered that tomorrow is Otohata-kun's birthday. Did Otohata-kun say something about the present he wanted?"

"_Ah. That's the main problem, Aya-chan."_

"The main problem?"

"_He always said that he didn't need anything every time I asked him about it." _

That sentence was a success to discourage the innocent dark-haired girl. The Second Place was her only hope but he gave her such an unsatisfying answer—was this her unlucky day? "Is that so? T-Then…do you have any idea?"

"_Well, you do know what kind of things Rei likes, don't you? Platters, cassette, CD, MP3 player…"_

"He's already got plenty of them. I meant something different, something that is hard for Otohata-kun to get."

"_I don't know, Aya-chan. Rei never talked about that. But I'm sure that no matter what kind of gifts it is, if it's from you, Rei will be happy."_

A blush crept up Aya's face. "I-I'm being serious here, Second Place."

"_So am I," _There was a hint of joke in his voice. _"Why don't you ask him directly? Perhaps if it's you, he will gladly tell you his desire." _

"I don't think so. Besides, he sure is busy with his part-time job now and—" Aya took a pause in the middle of her words. "That's it!"

"_What?"_

"Thanks for your help, Second Place! Later!" Aya immediately hung up without giving the second Meishou champion an explanation, astonishing him.

_That's funny. Did I say something? _Yuuya wondered.

* * *

Aya exhaled, unlimbering to enter a music store—Rei's workplace. Inconsiderately, she walked into the store and found a middle-aged man—the owner of the music store who was also Rei's boss, reading a newspaper at the cash register. As he noticed a girl's existence in his store, he saucily mumbled without even looking at her, "If you're just one of those annoying fan girls, you'd better leave. He's in recess today."

Instead of getting angry, the delicate dark-haired girl replied, "It's all right, Sir. I'm not going to see him anyway. I need to talk to you."

"Me?" Rei's boss ultimately removed his newspaper which hid his face earlier, taking a good look at the lass who started walking toward him. "Oh, so it's you! You're Rei's girlfriend, right? Sorry, I thought you were one of Rei's fan girls."

"Never mind, I understand." Aya smiled sweetly. "May I ask you for a favor, Sir?"

"Certainly. What can I do for you, young lady?" The owner of the music store convivially said. "Ah, let me guess. Is it about Rei's birthday?"

Aya nodded in reply. "Otohata-kun has done so many things for me all this time and I'd like to give him something special to reciprocate his kindness. It seems like Otohata-kun had never celebrated his birthday before."

"And you want to throw a party for him and use this place?" Rei's boss instinctively guessed.

Aya looked at the middle-aged man in awe for a moment. "You are a great mind reader, Sir."

He chortled. "You're the one who is too predictable, young lady. Anyways, you may use this store for one day, as long as you promise to manage everything yourself and clean up the room after the party's over."

"I will," Aya stated doubtlessly. "Thank you very much, Sir!"

Rei's boss gave her a smile. "Don't mention it. By the way, he is going eighteen, isn't he? Then why don't you ask him to marry you?" The middle-aged man jokingly teased her.

Reflexively, Aya's face turned scarlet. "M-M-Marry me? I-It's too early for us to talk about something like that…after all, we haven't graduated yet," Aya stammered. "And…w-why do I have to be the one who proposes to him?"

Rei's boss found it amusing to talk about this so he intentionally continued, "Come on, we're now in modern-day! Can you imagine how unique it is if it's the girl who does the proposal?"

Aya was influenced for a while. Luckily, she regained her common sense and remarked, "W-Well, I don't think that's a good idea. A-Anyway, I'm going to purchase the party stuffs first. I'll be back with my friends, is it okay, Sir?"

"Sure." The owner of the music store approved.

Aya turned around and began walking away. As the dark-haired girl left the store, Rei's boss smirked and murmured, "Such an innocent girl,"

* * *

The Ice Prince relaxively enjoyed his holiday. It was not everyday he could spend his afternoon in his house, concerning that he usually worked in the afternoon. Lying on the bed comfortably, Rei put on his earplugs and switched on his MP4 player, clicking the _"play" _button after choosing the song he wanted to listen to.

But his peaceful moment melted away on the instant as his mother called out all of a sudden, knocking the door. "Rei, may I come in?"

The said guy heaved a deep sigh and reluctantly got up, heading for the door to unlock it. As Rei opened the door, he greeted his mother with a question, "What is it, mother?"

Rei opened the door wider to let his mother come into his bedroom. Mrs. Otohata took a seat on his rattan chair and said, "There's something I want to talk about."

"And that is?" asked Rei again.

"You are going to be eighteen by tomorrow," Mrs. Otohata started, "It means that you'll be an adult soon."

"So?"

There was seriousness in her voice, much to Rei's dismay. "Your father and I have talked about this last night. You've got a girlfriend, right?"

Rei simply nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Mrs. Otohata questioned in disappointment.

"Why didn't you ask?" Rei monotonously asked back.

_He's as nonchalant as his father, _Mrs. Otohata thought in annoyance. Sighing, she spoke again, "Alright, I understand. To sum it up, we just want you to—"

A sound of music interrupted. Rei immediately noticed that his cell phone beeped as he swiftly took it out. Before picking it up, he looked at the screen first to see the name of the caller. _Yuuya Asou. _

"What's the matter, Yuuya?"

"_Hey, it sounds like you're in a bad mood, man."_

"Not really,"

"_Well, that's good to hear. Maybe this news will cheer you up. Aya-chan and the others will throw a birthday party for you tomorrow,"_

_A birthday party? _Rei was kind of startled. "I don't think I can make it. I've got to work,"

"_Nah, no worries! Everything is under control. Just leave it to us, Rei. By the way, the party will start on eight o'clock. Make sure to come on time, got it?"_

"Well, I'll think about it later."

"_Hey, what do you mean by "later"? You must come and—"_

Instead of letting his best friend said something more, Rei merely hung up and paid his attention back to his mother. "It was Yuuya. So, what did you want to say, mother?"

Mrs. Otohata spoke again, "Fine. Actually, your father and I want you to…"

As his mother declared, his eyes grew wider in shock.

* * *

Today was the day--Rei Otohata was now eighteen. And here he was, sitting quietly and facing a mirror with his lovely girlfriend behind him who was currently combing his hair. "You shouldn't have done this for me, Aya. I don't really care about my birthday anyway."

"I know, but…" Aya whispered, "Please don't stop me now. Please let me do something for you, Otohata-kun. Once you feel happy, make sure to tell me right away."

Rei frowned, looked puzzled. Indeed she was smiling but she sounded a little forceful earlier. "Well, if you say so…"

"It's done!" Aya mirthfully yelled as she finished dressing his hair. His raven hair was combed to the backside, making him look different. "Let's go down, Otohata-kun. Everyone is waiting."

Rei rose from his seat and spun around on his heels, holding Aya's hand. As they went downstairs, Rei questioned, "Say, why is the party held in this music store? There are a lot of racks that contain more than two hundreds cassettes and CD. There might be no free space."

Aya shook her head and cracked her angelic smile again. "Second Place has already told you before, hasn't he? Everything is under control," She slowly opened the door to enter the party's room, dismantling the surprise proudly. "Happy birthday, Otohata-kun."

Rei didn't seem to be surprised to see Ran, Miyu, Yuuya, Mami, Tatsuki and his boss in the room—he had already known that they were also involved in the party preparation. What astounded him was the situation of the room—his workplace to be exact. The narrow room which was usually full of music stuffs looked extensive, seeing that the shelves and their contents were no longer seen there.

The Ice Prince found the room decorated plainly yet adorably with a banner inscribed with _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OTOTCHI". _There was no birthday cake but he found some foods and drinks in the middle part of the room. It was more winsome that his favorite song was being played, completing the soothing atmosphere. He caught a glimpse of his boss as that middle-aged man's fingers forming a 'V' sign as if to say, "_I know everything about your favorite songs pretty well, don't I?_"

"Happy advanced birthday, Otohata!" said Ran, Miyu and Mami jovially in unison.

"Happy birthday, Ototchi! Wish you all the best, ook!" Tatsuki gaily congratulated Rei.

Yuuya added, "If you're looking for the presents, we put it there." The blonde guy pointed to a table.

"I'm not," Rei coolly replied to his best friend. "But thanks anyway."

"All right! It's para para time!" cried Ran exuberantly as she winked an eye at her spiky-haired boyfriend.

"Ook!" Tatsuki raised his hand in vivacity.

"Sorry for disappointing you," Rei's boss informed with a cough. "But I will play Rei's favorite songs only and para para isn't included in the list."

"Crap!" Ran grumbled. "What are we going to do, then? Waltz dance?"

"Good idea, Ran! This song fits waltz dance perfectly." said Miyu. "If only Yamato-kun were here, I would have danced with him."

Ran stuck her tongue out and scratched her arm. "Ugh! That lovey nonsense makes me sick! Itchy!"

"Well, if we can't do para para dance, then…" Tatsuki put his hand out and nervously asked his girlfriend, "...waltz is fine, right, Ran-pyon?"

The caramel-haired gal seemed to be uncertain. She was not into such graceful dances like waltz. "I-I'm famished! I think it's time for dinner, Tatsukichi! Hurry up!" said Ran ostensibly as she pulled Tatsuki's arm.

Unlike the _bakapuru_, Yuuya and Mami had agreed to dance from the beginning. Seeing that, Aya turned her face to Rei and said, "_Nee_, Otohata-kun. Why don't we—"

"Miyu has no dance partner, Aya." Miyu suddenly came, intuitively cutting her best friend off. "Let's dance together."

"O-Okay," said Aya in a low voice as she followed Miyu from behind. Meanwhile, Rei's boss approached his part-time worker and gave him a cup of hot cappuccino. "Thanks," was the only word Rei said to his boss.

"Whose idea was it to throw a party for me?" asked Rei, sipping his cappuccino. "I didn't even ask for it."

"Be grateful, will you?" Rei's boss counseled the lad, nudging him with his elbow. "Don't tell me that you're going to waste your girlfriend's hard work."

Rei sighed. "It must be her,"

"What do you mean?"

"There's no birthday cake here. She knew that I don't like sweet things."

Putting his empty cup on the table, Rei's boss spoke again, "I don't know her very well but I can tell that she's a very, very caring girl. She told me that you have always made her happy. That's why she wants to do something for you in return."

"…" Rei did not say a word. His eyes were caught by the dancing Aya for a moment. She was laughing happily with her friends. Truth to be known, her radiant look was something Rei could not miss, considering that she could barely laugh lightly when he was around her.

The chocolate brown-haired guy finally gave his boss a response, "She's just too innocent."

"Yes, she is," Rei's boss uttered. "And you, as a _man_…don't you dare let her down. After all, you're now eighteen."

The Ice Prince shrugged. "My parents also said so."

Not long afterwards, Aya came back and walked toward her boyfriend. "Would you two come along?"

Rei's boss smiled broadly and grasped Aya's hand, much to the couple's surprise. "Sure thing, young lady. Will you be my first dance?"

Aya looked hesitant as she glanced at Rei to silently ask him if it was okay and he gave her a nod to answer. Then Aya accepted the middle-aged man's offer and left with him. Rei stared at them from afar.

After dancing with Rei's boss, Aya danced with Yuuya while Mami was having a dance fight with Ran. As they followed the rhythm, Yuuya asked the dark-haired girl in a low voice, "So, how was it? Have you found a present yet?"

Aya answered before spinning around, "Of course."

"What is it? A love letter?" Yuuya questioned again in curiosity.

Aya let out a chuckle. "It's a secret."

"Oh, come on. Give me a break, Aya-chan!" The blonde guy grinned. "Am I not trustworthy enough?"

Before Aya could give the second Meishou champion another answer, the first one suddenly appeared, standing before them. "Mind if I borrow her?"

Seeing that, Yuuya could not help teasing his emotionless best friend. "Whoa, take it easy, Rei. Men's jealousy is limited."

_J-Jealousy? _Aya inwardly thought in a hint of elation, slightly flushing red.

Rei merely ignored the blonde guy and turned around as he took Aya by the hand. Aya waved her hand at Yuuya and the blonde did the same in return, blinking an eye at her.

* * *

The Ice Prince brought his girlfriend outside, exiting the music store. As Rei let go of Aya's hand, he managed to whisper, "I've got something to say."

Aya replied, "Okay. But before you say it, may I give you my present first?"

"No problem." said Rei nonchalantly, crossing his arms. However, he immediately freed his arms again as Aya asked him to put his hand out.

Aya took something from her pocket and put it on Rei's palm. It was a green bracelet, much to Rei's utter surprise. It has also got his name on it. Aya explained, "I sewed it myself. Sorry if it looks so terrible. I made it two and each bracelet has got our respective name. So, we have the same bracelet. Yours is green and mine is blue." She showed her bracelet which was placed around her left wrist.

As Rei placed his green bracelet around his wrist, Aya could not help but become nervous yet excited. Her heart was beating rapidly. "Thank you." Rei briefly uttered.

"Y-You're welcome." Aya lowered her reddening face. "S-So…do you like it?"

"Stop asking me such a stupid question," Rei cupped Aya's chin, forcing her to face him. "It's quite obvious."

Having a presentiment that she would die in anxiety if she let him talk about that further, she quickly changed the topic. "A-At any rate, what did you want to say to me earlier, Otohata-kun?"

"…" Rei scratched the back of his head, thinking for a while. "I'll tell you later. Let's go inside."

As the couple entered the music store again, Tatsuki exclaimed, "Ook, Aya-ppe and Ototchi are back!"

Hearing Tatsuki's notification, Ran instantly approached the lovebirds. "Hey there, you two! We're going to do the last dance. Wanna join us?"

Aya and Rei looked at each other for five seconds, nodding their heads. Aya beamed. "Very well."

As Rei's boss played the last song, the young couples began dancing--Ran-Tatsuki, Yuuya-Mami and Aya-Rei. Fortunately, the lonely Miyu did not have to watch the dancing couples and hope in vain that she could dance with the man she loved in since she was currently talking to Yamato on her cell.

Both Ran and Tatsuki looked awful, knowing that they could only do para para dance. Nevertheless, they were trying hard to do their best to finish the last dance. Yuuya and Mami did not have a trouble at this and kept dancing in joy.

Aya was doing her best to keep her bright smile. She looked well on the outside but truthfully, she was insanely nervous that she had to be this close to Rei. Moreover, she had just plucked up her courage to give Rei a birthday present earlier.

"I'm happy," said Rei all of a sudden.

Aya enlarged her eyes. "Uh?"

"You were the one who asked me to tell you right away once I feel really happy, weren't you?"

Goodness, her boyfriend had given her a lot of surprises today though she was supposed to be the one who gave him her surprise.

"Otohata-kun…" As Aya's tears started streaming down, Rei leaned over and kissed them away.

Another surprise.

"I'll take my words back if you cry."

"I-I'm sorry." The dark-haired girl apologized coyly. She hurriedly recovered her crying face and exchanged it with a smile—a real smile. "I'm glad that I can finally make you happy, Otohata-kun."

Seeing this, the Ice Prince smirked. Afterwards, he decided to say something he wanted to say from the start, "Do you have a free time tomorrow?"

Aya blinked in confusion. "Yes."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow," Rei continued in his deep voice, "I'd like to introduce you to my parents."

**NEXT ------

* * *

****A/N: Thanks for reading. Once more, I'm deeply sorry for my mistakes. Don't go before leaving your reviews. Please. ^^**

**Next on Super Innocent Gal: Otohata-kun will introduce me to his parents! But what if…no no no, what on earth are you thinking, Aya? It couldn't be that he's going to…no, no way! We're too young! He has said that it was his parents who want to see me, hasn't he? Don't expect too much! Wait…e-expect? Me? Ugh, I must have been influenced by Otohata-kun's boss! Episode 11: Surprises in Spring - Blooming! The Mole's Future Parents! **


	11. Surprises in Spring

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who had reviewed the previous chapter and added this story to your favorite and story alert list. You really made my day. :)**

**Disclaimer: I'll be more than happy to be "Mihona Fujii II", hehe. –runs away from the real Fujii-sensei-**

**Episode 11: Surprises in Spring – Blooming! The Mole's Future Parents? **

---

"_I'd like to introduce you to my parents."_

For the umpteenth time, the dark-haired girl heaved a big sigh and simpered, flying to her own world as she imaginatively minded how her beloved boyfriend said those eight words. She was practically facing a biology book but in her fantasy, she saw Rei.

Aya raised her wrist and gazed at her blue bracelet. She was not the type of girls who loved boasting on her success but she could not gainsay the fact that she was authentically proud of herself. She was intensely proud to have something that matched what Rei had.

"Aya, are you still studying?"

Aya gasped, becoming startled when her father's voice was heard all of a sudden. "Y-Yes, I am." She replied awkwardly.

Mr. Hoshino opened the door and entered his daughter's room. "Aren't you tired? I can give you some dispensations during this spring break."

The lass shook her head, cracking a tiny smile. "I'm all right, Father. Despite the holidays, I have to study hard every time for finals, don't I?"

Seeing Aya's look, Mr. Hoshino curved his lips into a smirk and asked his daughter again, "You seem so happy lately, Aya. Did something happen?"

"It's nothing." said Aya with a soft chuckle, growing a hint of curiosity in Mr. Hoshino's mind. However, he refused to ask Aya about it because unknown to her, he could tell what could possibly cause that radiant look of hers.

"Well, glad to hear that. But don't let yourself omit your grades because your boyfriend always asked you to go for a date, okay?" Mr. Hoshino sarcastically warned his daughter, making her speechless. After that, he made an exit and shut the door.

As her father left, Aya's face automatically became as red as an overripe apple. It was new news for her. Since when did her father find out that she was in a relationship?

At least he did not say something like prohibiting her to keep on dating Rei.

* * *

"Is she nice?"

"Hn."

"And…is she intelligent?"

"Hn."

"Rei, can't you give me the right answers? What's that _'hn'_ supposed to mean?"

The Ice Prince shrugged as he threw his sight to the left side, averting his eyes from his mother. He would rather stare at the view of streets as the car continued to run than rambling about his girlfriend like an idiot. "We're about to see her, Mother. You'll find out what she looks like yourself."

Mrs. Otohata narrowed her eyebrows and turned to her husband. "Pa, did you hear that? He can't even say a word about his girlfriend! Our son isn't like a manly man!"

Keeping on driving, Mr. Otohata gave a brief reply which successfully discouraged his wife instead, "Good men always talk less."

Mrs. Otohata sighed in frustration as she mentally thought, _These two are a lot like one another. _

Meanwhile, Aya was patiently waiting for her boyfriend who had told her that he would pick her up in front of the gate of her house. Her hair was pigtailed and she also wore a bonnet. Indeed she looked like a country woman but she intentionally dressed like that since Rei said that they would go for a picnic.

She could barely imagine how the situation would be once she met Rei's parents. She just hoped that they would accept her kindly.

Not long afterwards, the Otohatas' car finally reached the destination. As the car stopped before Aya, she blinked frantically at the car. Fortunately, she could recognize the guy who was sitting quietly in the car and notice that Rei and his parents were there.

As one of the car windows slowly opened, a beautiful middle-aged woman's face showed up. "Good morning." Mrs. Otohata amiably greeted Aya. Then she shot Rei a glare and her son instantaneously came out of the car and approached Aya, opening the car door for her.

"Thank you, Otohata-kun." Aya sheepishly thanked him as she entered the car and sat down. Rei also came in and took a seat next to her afterwards. Making sure that all passengers were ready, Mr. Otohata began running the car again.

"I'm Rei's mother," Mrs. Otohata smiled sweetly at Aya, putting her hand out. Aya shyly smiled back and then, they shook hands. "I'm Aya Hoshino. It's a pleasure to meet you, Auntie...um, I mean, Mrs. Otohata."

Rei's mother let out a giggle. "You don't have to be so formal, sweetie. And don't call me_ 'Mrs. Otohata'_. You can call me _'Mother'_ if you like."

Hearing that, Rei threateningly reprimanded his mother, "Hey, Mother…"

"I mean it, Rei," Mrs. Otohata glowered at her heartless son. "Just ignore him, Aya-chan. Mother has got a lot of things to discuss with you."

Aya could not help but blush furiously at this. She never expected that she would have been treated like a daughter-in-law this soon. She skeptically faced Rei and he shrugged as if to say, "_Go ahead"_

"W-Well…what do you want to talk about, Mrs. Oto—I-I mean, M-M-Moth…" Aya stammered in nervousness.

Seeing that, Mrs. Otohata bubbled with laughter, much to Aya's surprise. "You're extremely cute, Aya-chan. I think there's no daughter who acts that nervous towards her mom like that."

Aya's face turned redder. _Ugh, what's the matter with you, you cowardly mole? Be brave, will you? _Aya mentally scolded herself, strengthening her heart. She should be calm. What if Rei's parents could not accept awkward girls like her?

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just too excited to see Otohata-kun's parents that I just couldn't help…feeling nervous." Aya remarked. She had to muster up her courage. "But I…I'm generally timid."

Mrs. Hoshino became speechless for a moment. Then she smiled again and said, "If that's Aya-chan that Rei really likes, it's fine. I've always respected people who dare to acknowledge their debility like you, Aya-chan."

"R-Really?" Aya gaped in disbelief. "Um...thank you."

The dark-haired girl turned her face to Rei again and he smirked at her, thumbing up. She nodded and gave him a smile as a signal to say, "_I did it!"

* * *

_They arrived at their final destination; a park which was surrounded by a lot of cherry blossom trees. They were not the only one who wanted to enjoy the loveliness of spring under the cherry blossom tree—they found many people around there. Luckily, they were able to get an empty space under one of the cherry blossom trees.

"It's been a year since the last time we did_ hanami _together, right, Pa?" Mrs. Otohata spoke to her husband, taking the foods and drinks out of the basket.

Mr. Otohata nodded in agreement as he took a seat. Seeing this, Aya slightly realized that Rei's father had been so quiet. Was it because he was not in a good mood or he was fundamentally stoic as his son?

"You see, Aya-chan…" Mrs. Otohata started, "As a mother, I've never expected that Rei is actually able to find a girlfriend. You know, he'd been so cold, reclusive and nonchalant since he was young. I was dead worried about his future that time."

Being gibed, Rei formed a grim and sullenly glowered at his mother but of course, she disregarded him. Mrs. Otohata continued, "I have never seen Rei showed any interest in girls before, really. But starting from two years ago, Rei started to hang out more often and I had a feeling that he didn't go for his part-time job only. Yet, I never asked him about it."

Aya listened to every single word that Mrs. Otohata said. It was not everyday she could hear something about Rei which she had not known yet. "Rei was still sixteen years old that time. But this year, my husband and I agreed to ask Rei to introduce his girlfriend to us. After all, he's now eighteen and he's been an adult."

Mrs. Otohata's eyes softened as she gently whispered to Aya, "I'm glad that you're here for Rei. Thank you very much, Aya-chan."

Aya flushed as she feverishly responded, "N-Not at all, I didn't do anything. On the contrary, I was the one who had received much happiness from Otohata-kun all this time. He's the one who always makes me happy."

"Rei makes a girl happy?" Mr. Otohata ultimately joined the conversation. "Are you sure?"

Rei popped a vein, getting irritated that his parents could not stop underestimating him. "Father…"

"Yes! Without him, I would have remained a coward who couldn't speak out her mind. Otohata-kun had given me some useful advices," Aya enthusiastically explained, much to the Otohatas' amazement. "Otohata-kun has opened my eyes. I feel like the luckiest girl in the whole world every time he's there with me."

Realizing that everyone; even Rei was silenced by her words, Aya sweat-dropped and lowered her head in bashfulness. "I-I'm dreadfully sorry…did I say too much?"

Much to Aya's utter surprise, Mrs. Otohata clapped her hands, cheering delightfully. "Cool! That was magnificently impressive, Aya-chan! No doubt, I'm sure that you'll be a good wife for Rei!"

"_Wife_?" Aya and Rei said in unison.

Mr. Hoshino added, "Precisely."

"Err, I-I think it's too early for us to talk about something like that, Mrs. Otohata. And—"

"I'd better go," Rei icily stated as he got up, interrupting his girlfriend.

"Where are you going, Rei?" asked Mrs. Otohata.

The Ice Prince coolly replied before leaving, "Getting some fresh air."

As Rei walked away, Aya watched him in disquietude. She quickly turned her face to Rei's parents again and asked, "Otohata-kun doesn't look well…could it be that he gets angry?"

"Impossible. He just can't stand on this kind of conversation, that's all," Mrs. Otohata clarified with a chuckle. "He'll be back, I promise. More importantly, aren't you two hungry? The _onigiri _and its friends are waiting to eat." She jokingly said.

Mr. Otohata took a sandwich and glutted it. Looking at Aya who kept quiet, Mrs. Otohata asked, "What's wrong, Aya-chan? Don't tell me that you've had breakfast at home."

Aya shook her head and rose from her seat. "I-I'll look for Otohata-kun." She declared as she hurriedly left.

"Ma," called Mr. Otohata, still masticating the sandwich. "Do you think that Rei is moping around?"

Mrs. Otohata formed a smirk at this. "No worries, Pa. I believe that Aya-chan can handle it."

* * *

Rei gazed blankly upon a cherry blossom tree which did not have anyone sitting under it. He heaved a long sigh and threw his sight to his right wrist which had a green bracelet around it—a birthday present from Aya. He sighed again.

Suddenly, the Ice Prince heard someone panting behind him. As he turned around, he blinked confusedly at that person, "Aya?"

"Thank goodness…" Aya muttered, breathing hard. "I finally found you, Otohata-kun. You've gone rather far from our place."

Aya walked toward her boyfriend and faced him. "I don't know if my suspicion is right or not, but…are you feeling uncomfortable?"

"..." Rei was silenced for a while. Then he shrugged and answered, "If I'm not, I wouldn't have gone here to get some fresh air, would I?"

Aya looked concerned. "I-I understand, Otohata-kun. I'm not comfortable either when your mother was talking about good wife or something like that, but…"

"It's not like that," Rei cut her off. "I was kind of annoyed that they continuously disparaged me. I'm not a perfect guy but being underestimated by my parents is just irritating."

Aya enlarged her eyes. That was the very first time Rei told her about his vexation toward others. Right now she felt sorry for him but at the same time, she was also excited that Rei had unburdened his mind--to _her_. She felt so special. Who would ever think that even the Ice Prince could be glum sometimes?

"Your parents didn't mean to insult you, Otohata-kun," Aya murmured, "They do love you. I think it's just their way to express their happiness."

Rei reacted, "I know. It's just that I never thought that they had that kind of opinions about me all this time. I don't care about what people say about me. But if it's my parents, I…tch, shit."

As another surprise befell her, she gaped in awe. To be honest, Rei was completely different from usual. Aya had just realized that no matter how cold Rei was, he was still a human who has got some feelings too, despite being pronounced as _"Ice Man"_ by Ran.

And somehow, she felt like she was the first person who had ever seen this weak side of his and she became even happier at this.

"I don't know what your parents are actually thinking about you, but…" Aya took a pause and radiantly told him, "…if it were me, I won't care about how Otohata-kun looked like in the past. I will accept you…just the way you are."

Rei's eyes widened. Was this girl really Aya? Was she the timid and innocent Aya who used to act awkwardly in front of him? He could hardly believe it. And in the end, he let out a deep sigh again and said with a smirk, "I guess it's time for me to be the one who receives some advices, huh?"

Aya's face reddened. "D-Did I look cocky?"

Rei walked closer to Aya and pinched her cheeks lightly, causing a moan from her. "If you can keep that mature side of yours, perhaps I won't be worried once we get married in the future."

The Ice Prince started pacing, not noticing that his girlfriend was currently in a stocked-still position that she could not possibly move an inch to follow him.

_M-Mature side? Worried? G-Get married? In the future? _Aya repeatedly said those words in her mind. Her face was completely scarlet now.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rei arrived at his parents' place. They were still enjoying the supplies. "Rei, you're finally back! Where's Aya-chan?" asked Mrs. Otohata.

Rei looked around in confusion. "I thought she was behind me. I met her earlier."

In less than three seconds, the said girl appeared. She speedily ran toward Rei and his parents. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Never mind. Sit down, will you?" Mrs. Otohata ordered the young couple as she tapped the ground. "You two must have been starving."

Aya and Rei looked at each other, smiling and taking their respective seat. As Rei was about to get his lunchbox, he cocked a brow and questioned, "Mother, where are the chopsticks?"

"Goodness! I think I'd left them in our car." Mrs. Otohata replied, patting her forehead.

"I'll take them," Aya stated, getting up.

Mr. Otohata threw the keys of his car to Aya. "Do you know how to unlock it?"

Aya nodded in reply and swiftly headed for the car. Mrs. Otohata smiled at her future daughter-in-law and then, she cast a glance at her son, making him astonished. "What?"

"Nothing," Mrs. Otohata uttered as she caressed Rei's hair recklessly. "I'm so proud that my son has already grown up and chosen the sweetest girl I've ever met."

Rei twitched in annoyance, feeling like he was being treated like a child. But as a matter of fact, he collusively agreed with his mother's opinion about his girlfriend. And all he could do was smirk to reply to his mother.

**NEXT ------

* * *

****A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry for all errors I've made. Don't forget to send me your reviews, okay? :)**

**Next on Super Innocent Gal: Now that Otohata-kun goes to his hometown for a week, I have to spend this spring break without him. I'm kind of upset though, but at least I still have my best friends, Ran and Miyu. But why do my parents not allow me to go hang out and demand me to stay at home during this spring break? Father, I thought you meant it when you said that you'll give me some dispensations! If only Otohata-kun were here… Episode 12: A Kishy Vacation – Waiting in Vain! Being Encaged? **


	12. Being Encaged?

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who had read and reviewed the previous chapter. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Mihona Fujii is the original author of Super GALS! and she is the only one who can keep Ran and the others (one hundred percent) in character. **

**---**

**---**

**---**

**Episode 12: A Kishy Vacation (Part 1) - Waiting in Vain! Being Encaged?  
**

Being a ko-gal was something Aya had never expected before. It was as if she had spent a whole of her life with studying, studying and studying. Her parents always taught her to be a goody-goody girl like the precept of books, much to Aya's aggravation.

She had always been envious of girls who could enjoy their freedoms and do anything they liked—shopping, hanging out with friends—she would be more than contented to join them, even if she had to be a "ko-gal" that was really contended with her parents' tenet. What a fruitless dream, she thought. She could barely tell how many times she had tried to coerce herself to stop dreaming.

Now she found it unsuspected to see the fact that she had been one of those unhampered girls for almost two years. Take today for example; two years ago, she used to keep facing her schoolbooks, even in spring, summer and winter breaks—but nowadays, that rule did not undividedly prevail—today, she was in a mal with two ko-gals with her who had also been her best friends, laughing in joy and walking around deliberately, regardless of her burdens.

Aya hoped that this freedom would last forever. But that expectation went to pieces in a shake as her cell phone vibrated. Her heart raced in amazing speed as her mother's numbers was displayed in the screen. What was so necessary that her mother had to call her daughter up? "H-Hello, Mother?"

"_What are you doing now, Aya?"_

"I'm shopping with my friends."

"_Go home now. We need to talk."_

"N-Now? But I can't leave my friends—"

"_Just go home, you hear me?"_

Aya swallowed hard at this. Her mother was even scarier than her father. "I-I understand, Mother." She said, closing the phone talk.

"What's wrong, Aya?" asked Miyu apprehensively. "Was that your mother?"

Aya nodded. "Yes. She demanded me to go home right away. I'm so sorry about this, guys."

Ran frowned. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know," Aya replied in a low voice, spinning around on her heels. "I've got to go. Later, Ran…Miyu."

As the dark-haired girl left, Miyu asked, "Ran, do you think that there's something wrong with Aya?"

"Probably," Ran uttered, sighing. "Hope she'll be okay."

* * *

"Have you told her about this yet, Rei?" Mrs. Otohata questioned impishly.

"Who?" Rei asked back, packing his clothes. Frankly, he was putting his clothes into the suitcase in his room pacifically and respendently—before her mother came.

"Aya-chan, of course!" Mrs. Otohata mumbled. "If you just go away without telling her, you'll break her heart, you know."

Rei heaved a sigh. "Stop talking like I'm going to go far away and leave her forever, Mother. We'll just go on a vacation at our hometown, remember?"

"But Rei, what if Aya-chan wants to spend this spring break with you while you have to leave?" Mrs. Otohata began her lecture, which could only irritate her son more. "It would be unfair for her."

With a silent sigh, Rei pulled out his cell phone and dialed Aya's numbers. After seven seconds of waiting, Aya's voice was finally heard. _"Hello?"_

Rei arched a brow. "Are you well? Your voice sounds rather hoarse."

"_I-I'm fine, Otohata-kun, thanks for asking."_

"I see," Rei continued, "Well, I just want to tell you that I'll be gone for a week. I'm going to visit my grandparents at Fukuoka with my parents."

"…"

Receiving no response, Rei called his girlfriend, "Aya, do you hear me?"

"_Ah? Y-Yes…all right, I got it," _Aya remarked gutturally. _"Have a nice trip, Otohata-kun."_

Despite being insensitive, Rei was still able to sense a peculiarity in his girlfriend. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"_Yeah, I'm completely fine. Mm…Otohata-kun?"_

"Hm?"

"_I-I…" _Aya took a pause. She seemed to be hesitant to say what she really wanted to say and changed it with another statement instead, _"…I…I'm going to miss you, Otohata-kun."_

Rei was silenced for a while. Mrs. Otohata, who was mindfully watching her son in interest, became more curious at this. Then Rei let out his last words before hanging up, "See you soon."

Mrs. Otohata stared at Rei in disbelief. "That's all? That's how you respond to Aya-chan when she said that she's going to miss you?!"

Rei turned his face away from his mother, putting his cell phone into his pocket back. "How do you know about what she said?" He asked in astonishment, seeing that he did not activate the loudspeaker when he talked to Aya earlier.

"Just call it women's instinct," said Mrs. Otohata jokingly. "At any rate, is Aya-chan okay? You didn't hurt her or anything, did you?"

"I guess so." Rei stated monotonously as though he did not care at all—even so, he could not beguile himself that he still had a suspicion about his girlfriend's condition.

And apparently, he was right. Unknown to Rei, in her room, Aya was hugging her knees and crying, proving that she was _not_ fine at all. And it was not because she became sad because Rei would leave for a week.

_Why can't I tell him the truth…? _More tears tripled down as she realized that she had told Rei a lie and hid something from him. But come to think of it, who would ever be capable to act happily as usual when their parents yanked out their freedoms—again?

And it was even worse that her parents forbade her to see Rei again.

That was odd. Speaking from memory, Aya's father did not look angry when he admitted to Aya that he did know that his daughter had a boyfriend. On the contrary, he allowed her to continue her relationship, as long as her grades would not be dropping. Then why did her mother suddenly call her up, ordering her to go home, admonishing her to stop playing and concentrate on studying? She could understand if her parents wanted her to study everyday but why did they have to involve her friends and her boyfriend?

Aya was not Ran who could protest against her parents. She could not do anything if her parents told her to do something. Not to mention that her parents were mean or anything—they were nice and Aya loved them. But when they started talking about grades or her achievement…she could only give them a nod.

It was like Aya's career was everything to her parents. And they would eliminate anything that could possibly impede that aim. Was Rei one of those barriers?

As someone knocked on the door, Aya rashly wiped away her tears. "Y-Yeah? Who is it?" She asked without opening the door.

"Your mom, of course," Mrs. Hoshino declared. "I just want to make sure that you're not wasting your time. You're studying, right, Aya?"

Hearing that, Aya quickly got up and seated herself on the chair, taking some books onto the table to read. "S-Sure, Mother. I…I'm learning about physics now."

"Good. When you're done, get your lunch immediately. I've prepared your allotment on the dining table." said Mrs. Hoshino before leaving.

Aya took a long, deep breath in frustration. She did not tell her mother a lie, did she? In fact, she was really about to study now. As she opened the first page of her physics text book, she forcibly bade farewell to her wonderful holidays and said hello to the dim, dolorously tedious ones.

* * *

It has been six days since Aya had to cancel her shopping time with Ran and Miyu because of her mother's order. Since then, Aya had not contacted her friends yet and it was evident that they smelled something wrong about that. They could not contact Aya either, making them apprehensive more.

"Should we go to her house, Miyu?" Ran suggested.

"It's useless. Miyu has gone there and rung the bell, but there was no answer," The yellow-haired gal explained. "Maybe she's going somewhere with her parents."

Ran grumbled peevishly, "Then why didn't she tell us? I just can't help worrying—ah! Why don't we ask Ototchi? Maybe he knows where she goes."

"Otohata-kun went out of town with his parents," Miyu said with a sigh, fracturing the caramel-haired gal's suggestion again. "Miyu has asked Second Place yesterday."

Ran gazed at her best friend in amazement. "Wow, you've been a fast worker, Miyu. You really are dead worried about Aya, aren't you? What a caring friend."

"Miyu will take that as a compliment," Miyu giggled. But her smile immediately changed into a grimace. "Despite being quick, Miyu still failed. Any ideas, Ran?"

Ran raised her hands. "I give up! We'd better wait for her. School will start the day after tomorrow, right? Let's see if she comes to school or not."

"But, Ran—"

"She's not a kid. She can take care of herself," Ran appeased Miyu, patting the yellow-haired gal's shoulder. "Besides, she's our super friend, isn't she? We should trust her."

Miyu exhaled. She knew that Ran was right and she could not deny it. But somehow, she had a presentiment that their friendship was tested again. She hoped that it was just her feeling but she could not help thinking that Aya's parents had probably known about their daughter being a ko-gal, making the two of them worried about her grades if she continued that way of life.

Come to think of it, Miyu did not have to think too much either. She was sure that Aya had her own reason but it was just that she had no time to tell the two of her best friends. Okay, end of analysis. Sooner or later, they would get to see each other again, wouldn't they?

* * *

_When will we get to see each other again, Ran…Miyu? _

Aya had been burbling those words numerously in her mind. She intensely felt guilty that she did not say anything to the two of her best friends. She could not contact them since her cell phone was confiscated by her parents so that nobody could disturb her while she was studying.

It was a good thing that Aya's parents went to the market today. She's got a break from studying for a while before her parents came home. She was still not allowed to leave the house though, but at least she could refresh her mind in the interim.

Aya was currently reading a novel in the living room. She always loved reading but being alone was not an excellent idea either. She really wanted to ask Ran and Miyu to visit her but that was impossible, considering that her cell phone was intentionally brought by her parents. She could not call them up by the home telephone either since she did not recall Ran and Miyu's numbers, which were only saved in her cell phone.

Why did she have to be bored anyway? She just came back to her old habit--the time where she had not met Ran and the others yet. Did it mean that she would also lose them and become alone again? No, she had to talk to Ran and Miyu. After all, she would see them at school the day after tomorrow. And because of that, she wished the holiday would be over sooner and it was the very first time she thought like that. She had never missed school before.

Before Aya could think about her friends further, the bell rang. It must be her parents. They sure were worried about their daughter too much that they came home earlier like this. Aya's break time was officially over now, much to her annoyance. She instantly rose from the sofa and headed toward the door, unlocking it. As she was about to open the door wider to let her parents came in, her hands were frozen that she had been mistaken about something. There was no signs of her parents--instead, she found a tall, handsome chocolate brown-haired man standing in front of the entrance--someone she knew very well. "Otohata-kun...?"

"Hi," Rei gave Aya a box of _mentaiko. _"I've just arrived a few hours ago. I could only buy this for you."

"Mm...thank you," said Aya feebly, accepting the _mentaiko_. "But...didn't you say that you'd go for a week, Otohata-kun?"

"That's not important," Rei answered with a shrug. He could not possibly tell Aya that his parents had purposely precipitated the visit time at Fukuoka since they wanted their son to see Aya immediately. "Kotobuki and Yamazaki told me that you haven't contacted them lately. Is there something wrong?"

Aya lowered her face, locking her mouth. Should she tell him the truth? Should she tell him that she was forbidden to play with her friends? But she did not want that. She did not want to be separated from them. Although she would probably yet be able to see them again, she had no freedom to go hang out with them anymore. "I-It's nothing, Otohata-kun. My parents just ordered me to concentrate on studying because I'll apply to the college next year, and..."

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Aya?"

The dark-haired girl enlarged her eyes in shock as she found the two of her parents walking toward her. "M-Mother? Father?"

Rei turned around to look at those parents of hers. They did not seem to be happy to see Rei there, much to his utter surprise. Mrs. Hoshino turned to the chocolate brown-haired guy, "Who are you? What are you doing here with our daughter?"

Before Rei could say something to answer, Mr. Hoshino interrupted, "Hey, he's the same guy we saw back at the music store, right?"

_T-They had already seen Otohata-kun before? How? _Aya inwardly questioned.

Like a mind reader, Mrs. Hoshino said something that would answer Aya's inner thought, "Yes, we have seen you walking in a music store with Aya a few weeks ago. Since we trusted our daughter, we let you go with her. But you've gone too far, young man. Don't you know that dating a girl at such a young age will cause a bad influence on her grades? It had also happened to our daughter. Even though her latest results were still good, she made no upgrading. Her current scores won't be enough to apply to Tokyo University."

It was as if a thunder swooped down Aya's heart. Tokyo University? Since when did her parents decide to enter her to that superbly top college? No matter how studious she was, she had never imagined herself studying at such an unreachable place like Tokyo University. "W-Wait, Mother...you never told me about that before. And even if I have to apply to Tokyo University, it has nothing to do with Otohata-kun and my friends, right?"

"Applying to Tokyo University isn't easy, Aya," Mr. Hoshino reasoned out. "It's a place for geniuses and hard workers. You won't be accepted if you keep wasting your time with those friends of yours. You have no time for playing. And as for you, young man...we're sorry about this, but you have to call off your relationship with our daughter."

Rei did not look unpleased on the outside but in reality, he could hardly accept Aya's parents selfish decision. He ultimately sounded his voice off, "Sorry if I've done something wrong, but would you give us a chance to talk about it--"

"We've already given her many chances, but she wouldn't listen," Mrs. Hoshino said coldly. "We apologize for offending you but we just want the best for Aya's future. Please be patient and don't ask Aya to go out with you until she graduates and applies to Tokyo University."

Not having an opportunity to protest, Aya spoke again, "Mother, please..."

"He is no longer your boyfriend, and that's final," Mr. Hoshino affirmed, dragging his daughter into the house. Mrs. Hoshino also came in afterwards and shut the door.

Rei, who was left behind, could not do anything and merely made an exit, leaving the Hoshinos' residence. He was kind of flustered over all of those sudden things. Yes, it was all too sudden and confusing that he could barely understand what Aya's parents really meant. The only thing he knew was that his relationship with Aya was officially over. He had lost her.

**Next ------**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter has grown even cornier than the previous ones. I'd also like to apologize to you all if I've been an irritating, clumsy, goofy, freakish and tiresome writer all this time. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask for your prayers since I'll have some national tests to do next week. Wish me luck, guys. ^^  
**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter of the first season of Super Innocent Gal. Hopefully, I'll be able to update it on June. :)  
**

**Next on Super Innocent Gal: Aya practically made an endeavor to restrain her tears. She kept her eyes on the text books and took one of them. "How about this one, Otohata-kun? It's got complete exercises and--" Her words were stopped as she felt Rei's hands enveloping her in his embrace from behind. **

**"Aya..." It was as if Aya's soul was going to be taken away into the hereafter of happiness as Rei whispered, "...be mine forever." **

**Episode 13: A Kishy Vacation (Part 2) - Forging ahead! Ototchi and Aya-ppe's Choice!  
**


	13. Ototchi and Ayappe's Choice

**Disclaimer: Mihona-sama…would you let me own Aya and the others? ^^**

**---**

**---**

**Episode 13: A Kishy Vacation (Part 2) – Forging Ahead! Ototchi and Aya-ppe's Choice! **

---

---

It was the last day of spring break. Every teenager would not wile away their time and take this precious opportunity to enjoy their last freedom before school dragged them again. Take this yellow-haired girl for example; after finishing her homework, she immediately departed for a police quarter in Shibuya, where she could see her beloved fiancé.

"Miyu knew that Aya is in trouble, Yamato-kun. Miyu is Aya's best friend but…Miyu doesn't even know what her problem is. Miyu just feels like..."

Before the yellow haired-gal could finish her plaint, Yamato put his index finger on her lips to cut her off. "I understand," The Shibuya cop uttered, "I'm so proud of your fellowship sense, Miyu. But you don't need to blame yourself either."

"It's not like that. Miyu…Miyu wants to help Aya, but…" Miyu mumbled guiltily, "…Miyu doesn't know what to do."

Yamato cupped his chin. "Let's see…Hoshino, huh? If I'm not mistaken, her parents are tremendously strict when it comes to Hoshino's academic achievement, right?"

"Yes," Miyu nodded in reply. "However, she'd been a little more audacious and independent ever since she became friends with Ran and Miyu."

Yamato shut his mouth for a while. Knowing that he was thinking about how to solve the problem, Miyu became silent as well, waiting for the cop's answer placidly.

Before Yamato could open his mouth to present his suggestion, another louder voice came out. "Hey Miyu, hey Bro! I'm supremely famished but I'm penniless! Can I borrow your money?"

"There's no time for thinking about foods, Ran," Miyu reprimanded the caramel-haired gal, "Have you forgotten about Aya? Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am!" Ran confuted. "You do know that we've tried everything we could do, don't you? Spring break is almost over, anyway. We'll see her again at school tomorrow."

Miyu responded, "Miyu has known that from the start. But somehow, Miyu has a bad presentiment at this."

"Well," Yamato also took a hand in the conversation, "Why don't you come to her house? Even if she was in a holiday, I'm sure that she's home now, seeing that school will start tomorrow."

Ran snapped her fingers. "What an idea! Wow, who would ever think that you can be clever sometimes, Bro?"

"You can say that again," said Yamato, popping a vein on his head. "Okay, hope you two will be able to see Hoshino again and help her if she's really in trouble. Be careful."

Miyu rose from her seat and kissed Yamato on the cheek. "Thank you, Yamato-kun. Let's go, Ran." She said fervently, taking Ran by the hand.

"H-Hey, Miyu! Don't be too impassioned!" yelled Ran.

As the two girls left, the young brown-haired Shibuya cop gawked, touching his right cheek that had just been warmed up by a soft kiss of his lovely fiancé.

"That girl…" Yamato murmured, blushing madly.

* * *

Aya stretched her arms and exhaled. She had just done a Japanese literature exercise. Oh, how she hated her usual boring days. She wished that she could go shopping with Ran and the others again, at least for the last time. She wanted to talk to them again—especially to Rei.

Even though Aya's parents had ineptly declared that they had separated their daughter from the Ice Prince, deep inside, she still considered him as her boyfriend. None of them said that they had agreed to call off their relationship anyhow.

It was way too hard to assail her parents.

Sighing, she took a math exercise book and flipped through the pages, finding out that she had done all of the test questions; while she was really needing one right now. She sighed in frustration.

After changing her clothes, Aya came out of her room and went downstairs, heading toward the living room and approaching her parents. "Father, Mother, can I go to a bookstore? I have to buy a math exercise book now."

Mr. Hoshino approved, "Sure. Be careful."

Smiling at the two of her parents, Aya turned around and began walking. As she made a hasty exit and went farther from her house, two certain gals that none other than Ran and Miyu, had just arrived in front of the Hoshinos' residence.

"Are you sure that Aya is home, Miyu?" asked Ran unsurely.

"Even if she's not…" Miyu muttered, "…Miyu still has to talk to her parents."

"Talk to her parents, you say?!" Ran shrieked in astonishment. Nonetheless, after a few seconds, the queen of Shibuya let out a chuckle and said, "Count me in! This is gonna be interesting."

After giving her best friend a nod, Miyu silently prayed and pressed the bell.

* * *

The dark-haired girl whom Ran and Miyu wanted to see was heading for the Shibuya bookstore. In less than fifteen minutes, she arrived and entered the bookstore. As she was about to walk to the textbooks section, someone called her. "Hi."

Aya instantaneously turned her face to see the person. She widened her eyes in surprise. "Otohata-kun!"

The said man frowned. "What's wrong? Do I frighten you?"

"N-Not at all, sorry," Aya's face reddened on the instant. "It's just that...I-I never thought that you still want to accost me."

Silence fell on them. Aya was busy to muse whether Rei still saw her as his girlfriend or not. Seeing his normal attitude, she concluded that he did not think about their relationship at all. How hurtful.

"Um, I'm looking for a math exercise book," Aya explained, breaking the big silent moment. "What about you, Otohata-kun?"

"I'm going to go to the textbooks section too," Rei answered flatly. "Let's go together."

_Together…_Aya chanted in her head. How she wanted Rei to repeat that word one more time.

As they reached the textbooks section, each of them picked over some books. Unknown to Rei, Aya was furtively staring at him. She had to thank God that He had given her a chance to see Rei again--the_ last_ chance, to be precise.

Truth to be known, Aya felt like she fatefully committed a sin for letting herself talk to the man who could possibly give her "a bad influence"; according to her parents.

After this, she promised herself that she would concentrate on studying, not her love life anymore.

_Yes, Otohata-kun doesn't belong to me._

"Err…this bookstore is still quiet as ever, right, Otohata-kun?" Aya questioned, trying to make the atmosphere a little more pleasant.

"Hn." was all the Ice Prince said to respond to her.

Aya practically made an endeavor to restrain her tears. She kept her eyes on the textbooks and took one of them. "How about this one, Otohata-kun? It's got complete exercises and—"

Her words were stopped as she felt a couple of strong arms—_Rei's_ arms, enveloping her in his embrace from behind.

Aya felt her body tense, her breath falling short. What was going on? No, she must be dreaming. It could not be that Rei, who did not think about her at all ever since their relationship ended; hugging her like he used to do when they were still a couple.

Before Aya could pinch her cheeks to ascertain that she was not dreaming, she felt Rei tightening his embrace.

"Aya…" It was as if Aya's soul was going to take away into the hereafter of happiness as Rei whispered, "…be mine forever."

If this was just a dream, she swore she would kill anyone who tried to rouse her. Everything moved too fast that she could barely distinguish between dream and reality.

Reaching for the end of her rigidity, Aya's tears slowly exuded, damping her rosy cheeks. "Me too…" Aya feebly uttered between her sniffs, "…I…I still want to be with…Otohata-kun."

Aya let out a soft moan as Rei sent some butterfly kisses down to her neck and inelegantly wiped away her tears with his thumb. As he eased away, he spoke again, "You've been so busy to study lately, haven't you?"

Aya looked up at Rei and gave him a nod. Then he gave her an allurement that she could hardly resist, "Let's go somewhere to refresh your mind. Just the two of us."

* * *

Both Mr. and Mrs. Hoshino would surely skin their daughter alive once they knew that she had gone on a date with someone "forbidden" in their eyes, to an amusement park like this.

Yes, here they were, standing composedly among the crowds of Odaiba Amusement Park. Aya never thought that she would have a chance to go to this memorable place again together with the man she loved the most; without anyone bothering them.

"Let's try the jet coaster first, Otohata-kun!" Aya chirped jubilantly. She seemed so happy, much to Rei's satisfaction. It was as though her early sorrow had flown far, far away.

After some minutes of enjoying the so-called horrifying jet coasters, Aya felt her eyes whirl, grogginess inundating her head. Rei sweat-dropped at her and asked, "Are you okay, Aya?"

"Y-Yeah…" Aya answered weakly. "A-Ah…let's go to the game center! It looks fun."

Rei sighed and grabbed Aya's arm. "Don't push yourself too hard. Let's take a rest for a while." He dragged her to an ice cream shop.

Aya seated herself on a chair, waiting for Rei who was ordering her ice cream at the cash register. Then Rei came back with a glass of strawberry-vanilla parfait and a glass of guava juice, putting them on the table.

"So you still dislike sweet things, Otohata-kun?" asked Aya.

Rei nodded in reply, taking a sip of his guava juice.

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Because sweet things will cure your headache."

"…" Aya's face flushed red at this. If only she could pluck up her courage to tell Rei that his kindness was the greatest potent medicine ever…

Aya slowly took a spoon of parfait and masticated it. "Sweets aren't that bad if you want to taste it, Otohata-kun."

"No, thanks." Rei retorted in his usual cold tone.

To Rei's surprise, the dark-haired girl suddenly stood up and forcibly attacked his mouth by a spoonful of strawberry parfait, making the Ice Prince has to gobble it up.

"Tastes heavenly, right, Otohata-kun?" asked Aya with a joyful smile. However, her smile automatically faded away as Rei's face turned pale. "A-Are you all right, Otohata-kun?"

"I think I'm going to vomit that sickeningly sweet cream," said Rei with so much distaste.

Aya became panic at this. She hurriedly rose from her seat to order a glass of water. When she came back, Rei was not there anymore. _Where is Otohata-kun? _

Not long afterwards, Rei appeared from the restroom and sat down again. "D-Did you really vomit the parfait?" asked Aya anxiously.

Rei gave a lax nod. Aya handed him the water and Rei swiftly drank it. "I-I'm so sorry… I didn't know you hate sweets that much."

"It's all right," Rei muttered. "But at this rate, I can't ride any extreme vehicles with this queasy feeling. Is it okay?"

"S-Sure!" Aya reacted nervously. "I'm dreadfully sorry, Otohata-kun. I promise that I won't force you to eat sweet things ever again. Then…where are we going to go now?"

"As long as it's not something like jet coasters, it's—"

"E-Excuse me!" A girl interrupted them. "A-Are you…Rei Otohata?"

Aya had a bad feeling at this. She had completely forgotten that Rei was a famous idol who had many fan girls. This girl must be one of them. "Yes, he is…but please be quiet and don't tell anybody that he's here, okay?" said Aya, representing the dizzy Rei.

"I-I can't believe that I finally get to see the real Rei-kun!" The girl cried in excitement. "May I take a picture with you, Rei-kun?"

Not wanting to disappoint his fan, Rei shrugged and asked Aya to take a picture with the girl's cell phone. Surprisingly, Aya did not get jealous at all. Usually, she felt annoyed by Rei's fan girls who tried to flirt with him. It seemed like she had been more mature now.

"Three…two…one." Aya counted down as she clicked the 'capture' button.

"Thank you so much!" The girl said joyously as she saw the picture of her and Rei. "You're Aya Hoshino, Rei-kun's girlfriend, right?"

Aya's heart started pounding rapidly when the girl said _'Rei-kun's girlfriend'_. "Y-Yes."

"Believe it or not, even though I adore Rei-kun, I support your relationship," The girl explained animatedly. "I think Aya-san is amazingly suitable for Rei-kun. Can I take a picture of you two as well?"

"W-What? B-But…" Aya became nervous, a blush creeping up her face. However, to the girl's amazement, Rei suddenly placed an arm around Aya's shoulder and demanded, "Go ahead. It's all right."

Aya tried hard to hold her blushing face and smiled at the camera. After taking a picture of the lovey-dovey couple, the girl blushed in joy. "Wow, you two are undeniably cool here! I bet anyone who sees this photo will surely support you two as a couple!"

"I-Is that so?" Aya's face turned slightly scarlet. "Um, thank you. This is the first time we find a fan girl of Otohata-kun who accepts our relationship."

"Really?" The girl became perplexed. "But I do support you. I mean, Aya-san is sweet and beautiful; very suitable for the cool and handsome Rei-kun. I hope you two will always be together until the end."

"…" Rei was silenced, furrowing his eyebrows.

"T-Thank you, but…uh, you complimented too much." Aya uttered feverishly, scratching her head in bashfulness.

"Hey," Rei called the girl, "If you don't mind, please send the picture of Aya and I to my cell phone." Rei handed her his cell phone.

Hearing that, Aya blushed furiously for the umpteenth time. Rei wanted to keep a picture of the two of them in his cell phone? So it meant that he wanted to immortalize this moment of theirs, right?

"M-Me too, please." Aya said, taking out her cell phone and giving it to the girl.

"Okay. Wait a moment," said the girl after completing the sending process from her cell phone to Rei's. Then she gave Rei cell phone back and sent the picture once more to Aya's cell phone. "It's done."

"Thank you." Aya smiled sweetly at the girl.

"No, I should be the one who thanks you two. I'm so happy to talk a lot to Rei-kun and his girlfriend," The girl smiled back. "I've got to go now. Bye-bye, Rei-kun, Aya-san!" She waved a hand at the couple and left.

"She's so innocent, isn't she?" Aya commented, giggling softly.

"So are you." Rei scoffed with a smirk, making Aya pout. "Anyway, let's go to the Ferris wheel. I think it's safer than the other vehicles."

"Ferris Wheel?" Aya seemed to be more excited at this. "Fine."

* * *

"So, what's this all about, young ladies?" Mrs. Hoshino began investigating the two girls that were sitting in front of her.

"Well, first of all…" Ran started, clearing her throat. "…we apologize for making your daughter change into someone who's out of your line."

_So these kids do realize their mistakes, huh? _Mr. Hoshino inwardly thought.

Miyu added, "But we want you to know that even though she often went hang out with us, she never forgot about her obligation as a good student. She kept studying hard and always helped us when finals came."

"We know," Mrs. Hoshino affirmed. "We don't forbid her to have some friends either. It's just that she's a third year student now and she can't waste her time for playing anymore, especially with a man."

Ran and Miyu looked at each other. They nodded to each other as if they both were thinking; _This is terrible! So they have already known that Aya has a boyfriend?_

Mr. Hoshino reemphasized, "Yes. We want Aya to apply to Tokyo University. It's not easy; most geniuses in Japan yen to study there. Aya will have to compete with them. That's why she has to study everyday without playing too much from now on."

Ran bent her brows. Exhaling, she said, "But that's what you want, isn't it? Have you ever asked her if her heart really accepts your order? Have you ever asked her about what she really wants?"

Both of Aya's parents narrowed their eyes at this. Ran and Miyu could tell that they did not like to be counseled by such young women like them, but they did not care; as long as they could help their super friend.

Meanwhile, the dark-haired girl who was being talked about by her parents and her friends was enjoying the view of Odaiba Amusement Park from above in the Ferris wheel.

Aya sneezed all of a sudden, making Rei bewildered. "Flu?" asked the Ice Prince.

The dark-haired girl rubbed her nose and shook her head. "No, just a little quivering." Then she threw her sight to the window, gazing upon the sky.

"How magnificent," Aya remarked, "Do you remember, Otohata-kun? It's been two years since we came here with Ran and the others."

"Hn." Rei said briefly, folding his arms.

Aya placed an arm on the window and formed a tiny smile on her face. "At that time…Otohata-kun rejected me even before I could confess my feelings myself."

"It was just a past," Rei told her in a calm tone. "Don't think about that too much."

Aya chuckled. "I know. It's just that I couldn't believe that Otohata-kun, who had turned me down in Odaiba two years ago, is now with me in Odaiba Ferris wheel as my boyfriend."

"…" Rei did not say a word to react and started staring at Aya instead. She did not notice it, seeing that she was looking down. "Ah, come to think of it, this amusement park looks bigger than two years ago. Otohata-kun, do you think that it had been re—"

Aya was not able to continue her words as Rei cupped her cheek all of a sudden. She could feel her heart start beating faster. "O-Otohata-kun?"

Rei leaned over and shut his eyes. Despite becoming extremely nervous and blushing furiously, Aya closed her eyes as well and waited for his lips to greet hers.

But after a few seconds, Aya had not felt anything yet. As she opened her eyes, she found Rei leaning on his seat again and turning his face away from her. Aya became puzzled at this. "W-What's wrong?"

"Sorry," Rei spoke in a very low tone which she could barely hear, "I'd almost forgotten that I just vomited earlier."

Aya let out a long sigh. "I-It's okay." She looked down and bit her lower lip. Then she faced her boyfriend again intently, much to Rei's confusion. She did not know what she was doing or why, but in reality, she intrepidly smacked him on the lips, making the Ice Prince widen his eyes in shock.

Aya pulled back and nervously murmured, "I-I've neutralized Otohata-kun's smell of puke." Her face was entirely red now.

Rei was speechless for a moment. After that, he curved his lips into a smirk and said in response, "Thanks for making me eat that nasty ice cream, Aya."

Aya's face turned redder, sweat dropping at the chocolate brown-haired man. "O-Otohata-kun…"

* * *

The sun had gone to sleep and changed over with the moon. Aya and Rei were having a dinner in one of Odaiba's restaurant which was located near the ashore—the place where Rei broke Aya's heart for the first time.

But for now, it was like a heaven for Aya. She was no longer the timid girl who found a trouble at acknowledging her feelings for someone she loved. In the current time, she had Rei sit face-to-face with her as someone whose love had probably been reciprocated.

As Aya finished her dinner, she spoke while cleaning up her cheeks with her handkerchief, "I…I just don't know what to say. I've received so much happiness today."

"Don't mention it." said Rei coolly.

Aya showed her angelic smile to him. "Once I go home, I'll have to start my drabbing days again and do nothing but studying, studying and studying. But I've perked up now. I'll do my best, Otohata-kun."

"…Aya."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that you enjoyed this refreshing time. But now, would you listen to me now?"

Why did Rei say that way? A not-so-good presentiment started overflowing her mind. "I'm listening." Aya declared.

The Ice Prince heaved a deep sigh and began, "It's about us. I've been rethinking about it. And I decided that…we'd better follow what your parents want."

Aya knitted her brows. "Following…what my parents want?"

"Yes," Rei shut his eyes. "Let's end this already, Aya."

The dark-haired girl's eyes grew wider at this. She lowered her face and closed her eyes. Everything was all completely dark in her head. She could not think of anything else right now. "Why…?"

Rei blinked. "What?"

"Why…" Aya whispered, "…why do you give up? Didn't you always tell me to decide everything on my own?"

The Ice Prince sighed again. "I didn't like you who always followed what people did and never listened to your heart. Now, the situation is different, Aya," Rei continued, "It's your parents and your parents surely want the best for you. As your parents, maybe they can also sense that I'm not good for—"

"But you're the first one who said that you want to be with me forever, Otohata-kun," Aya protested, trembling. Her voice sounded croaky and it did not take a long time for Rei to see Aya's tears welling up her eyes. "I…I'm _yours_, aren't I?"

Rei averted his eyes from the dark-haired girl and covered his mouth with the two of his palms. "You need your parents more."

Tears kept tripling down as she felt a pain start rankling. She clenched her fists, sobbing bitterly. Rei did nothing but stare at the night sea without even casting a glance at the crying Aya.

After a while, Aya's tears stopped flowing. Then she lifted her face again and called the Ice Prince, "Otohata-kun."

Rei moved his sight to the _smiling_ dark-haired girl. "I understand, Otohata-kun."

Rei simply nodded. After that, he got up from his seat and turned around. "It's late. We should get going."

"Yes." Aya replied, following Rei who had started pacing from behind.

They left the amusement park and went home by train. None of them said something on the way home. To be honest, there was so much Aya wanted to say. Now that they had _officially_ broken up, she knew that whatever she said, it would be meaningless.

As the train stopped at the railway station, the passengers left the train on the instant, including Aya and Rei.

"I have to take another train to go home," Rei stated monotonously. "Sorry for not walking you home, Aya."

"It's okay," Aya retorted with a perforce smile. "Um… Thank you so much for today, Otohata-kun. It was fun."

Rei nodded and Aya tried her best to widen her smile. As she turned around to leave, Rei called her again, "Aya."

The said girl stopped her pace. "Yes?"

"Don't show your tears in front of your parents." Rei asserted determinatively. "If you want to deplete your eyes from the tears, just do it now."

Hearing that, Aya let out an awkward chuckle and replied without looking back to Rei, "D-Don't worry, Otohata-kun. I won't—" Before she was done with the middle of her words, Rei cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. And Rei's assessment was correct; the dark-haired girl's eyes were being stagnated by tears.

"Liar." Rei whispered mockingly as he pulled Aya onto his chest. The speechless Aya was not able to hold back her tears any longer. With Rei's powerful arms around her, she began crying her heart out.

Aya's closed eyes kept shedding hot tears while Rei's hand was gently caressing her long, blue hair. This would be the last time she could cry in his arms. And this was also the last time she could gain his kindness. Just by recalling that, Aya's cry would become louder like this.

After a while, Rei pulled back and looked into her eyes. Aya stared at him back with tears contained her eyes. It did not take a long time for Aya to lose her breath as the Ice Prince bent down to crash his lips onto hers.

Aya was supposed to be pleased whenever Rei tried to kiss her but a deep pain filled the kiss they were sharing now, making her tears stream down more. Rei encircled Aya's waist in his arms and deepened the painful kiss. Aya became numb at this and slowly hugged him back.

Due to the lack of air, Rei liberated the dark-haired girl from his lips and pulled back. Aya's tears stopped flowing magically as Rei gave her a peck on the forehead. She looked up at him and smiled dismally. And without saying goodbye, he turned around and left her behind.

* * *

As Aya stepped onto her house yard, she swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Okay, should she tell her parents the truth? She guessed so. Although she knew that her parents would fierily nagged at her for coming home late especially because she had sneaked out with Rei without their permission, she did not care. Besides, she would never see Rei again after this.

She hesitantly opened the door and took off her shoes hastily. As she walked to the living room and found her parents there, she lowered her face and stammered, "I, uh…I…I'm sorry for coming home late, Mother, Father. I-I just went out with…O-Otohata-kun. And, uh…I-I promise that I won't—"

Instead of squawking her daughter, Mrs. Hoshino approached her daughter and squeezed her tightly, much to Aya's surprise. "M-Mother...?"

Mr. Hoshino also came to her daughter and pleaded, "No. We are the one who should apologize, Aya. We had been so strict all this time and pushing you to study for the sake of your future. But we didn't know that it's burdened you."

Aya frowned in bewilderment. She had not caught what her parents meant yet. "W-What do you mean, Father?"

"It means that we're allowed here to see you again!" A familiar voice came out all of a sudden. Aya enlarged her eyes and smiled widely as she found the two of her best friends walking toward her. "Ran…Miyu…! B-But…I don't get it. You two…Mother…Father… W-What's this supposed to mean?"

Mrs. Hoshino released her daughter from her embrace and said with a smile, "You have found such good friends, Aya. Now tell me, is there something you've always wanted?"

Aya gulped, still doubting a sudden change in her parents. "Um… A-Anything?"

"Anything." Mr. Hoshino retorted affirmatively.

Aya became silent for a moment while everyone was waiting for her answer. Then she sighed and said, "I-I want to make Father and Mother happy. But I…I don't want to be separated from…my friends and Otohata-kun either."

Mr. and Mrs. Hoshino nodded to each other, smiling at their daughter. "You got it."

"Yes, as long as you promise that you'll keep studying to apply to a top college, you got what you want. In addition, it should not be Tokyo University. " Mr. Hoshino remarked.

Hearing that, Aya jumped out to hug her parents like a little girl who just received a Christmas present. "I will! Thank you, Mother…Father."

"Say it to your friends. It took one day long for them to convince us." Mrs. Hoshino clarified jokingly, pulling back.

Aya speedily ran to the two of her best friends and said, "Ran, Miyu…I-I'm so sorry for making you worried. You two have done this just for me…but I…ouch!" Aya groaned as Ran punched her head lightly.

"Say that again and you'll regret it!" Ran told her dark-haired friend, playfully pinching Aya's cheeks.

"Yup! We don't need your apology," Miyu added with a radiant smile. "All we need is our best friend's happiness."

Aya was carried away at this that she nearly cried again. Then the three girls hugged and laughed cheerfully.

"By the way, what about that Otohata-kun?" Miyu questioned, winking an eye at Aya.

The dark-haired lass' face started boiling up. "H-He broke up with me since Father and Mother told us to. W-What to do? I want to make up with him, but… Um, what if he turns me down again?"

Ran became annoyed at this and took out her cell phone. "Ah, you stupid little bashful mole! Let me call him up for you, then!"

"W-Wait, I'm not ready yet, Ran!" Aya squealed. Her cheeks turned as red as an apple.

On the other hand, Mr. and Mrs. Hoshino watched the three bobbysoxers in amusement. "I've never seen Aya acts so happily like that." Mr. Hoshino muttered with a sigh of relief.

"It's good, isn't it?" Mrs. Hoshino commented, gazing meaningfully at her daughter. "This is her choice anyway."

**Next ------

* * *

**

**A/N: Finally, I've done the first season of Super Innocent Gal in one year! Haha, sorry for being so slow. At least I've posted this chapter sooner. –defends herself-**

**Special thanks to: spacegirl2818, Ainara Aya, Alice Jane, bychuu, dillia shiraishi, Aruka, Ma-Ma-Col-Le, haru-elie, milkie shake, LuCapyon, kimxronx4eva, LovelyCatGirl, cold summer night, Gem, aYaPpE, I dunno, corry-shi, kana, sakura bila-chan, Ru-chan, Sasunaru, shiraiki-hime, Suuki-chan, IkaCullen, Rei Lover, angel_sapphire, ichigolovesaoyama, AkifromHell66, Annonymous Amethyst, SierralaineWalsh, Camoufle, Cute Bubbles, doodts, Vagirl, Rin-Ainochan, ilovepurple, Screaming Siopao, Misa, Sexylexiangel, sacremadien393, Soul Binding Alchemist, BubblieTea, Goshikku Seirei, LaReSaKa, milkylane18, Nadoka, rizeleth, Thornspike, xoliney23.**

**Thank you for your supports, comments, criticisms, compliments and encouragements all this time. I wouldn't have continued this story without all of you. And pretty please, leave your feedbacks. I'll gladly appreciate it. :)  
**

**Watch out for the second season! ^^  
**

**Chiby Angel-chan **


	14. The Mole's Shellacking

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the second season of Super Innocent Gal. Hope you won't be fed up with this continuation. The second season will have thirteen chapters as well. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Thank you for letting me borrow your fascinatingly awesome characters, Fujii Mihona-sama. ^^**

**---**

**---**

**Episode 14: Dilemmas of The Cherry Blossoms - Dejection! The Mole's Shellacking!**

**---**

**---**

It had been one week since school started. Aya was exultantly delighted lately since she could see her friends again even though she would not be able to go hang out with them as often as they used to do. But seeing the fact that the innocent dark-haired gal was still allowed to play with her friends, it was obvious that Aya's parents had assuredly enlightened their rules.

Aya was so excited that she was on the same class as Ran and the others again. It was the handicraft session on their class now and every student was sewing their each cloth, including the unskilled Ran.

"Darn, I hate handicrafts to bits!" Ran scolded peevishly. "And it's even worse that the flower dusts keep attacking me…a-atchoo!"

"Chill, Ran," Miyu said, keeping her eyes on her cloth. "If you want to be a good wife, you'll have to start learning this kind of stuffs."

"And waste my relaxing time by doing such unnecessarily girlish things? Hell no," Ran wagged her palm. "Damn it, my eyes are insanely itchy!"

As Ran was about to scratch her eyes, Satsuki grasped her arm to stop her. "Ran, how many times do I have to tell you not to play with your eyes? They've been puffy enough."

"What?! You can't be serious! I'm pretty sure that I'd covered it with the cold-cream already!" Ran mumbled in panicity, concerning that she was always sensitive when it came to her physical appearance. "Ah, if only spring never brought flower dusts, it would have been the most perfect season for me."

"_Nee_, _nee_, Miyu has an idea about that!" Miyu raised her hand in hilarity. "Yamato-kun has got a holiday for three days. Let's go on a triple date! That would be fun, right?"

"Triple date?" Ran arched a brow in drabness. "You mean you-Bro, me-Tatsukichi and Aya-Otohata?"

"Ah, if only Satsuki and I had boyfriends, that would be a quintuplicate date." Rie sighed in exasperation. "You three are so damn lucky; especially Aya who'd been dating the popular Rei-kun."

Hearing that her friends were talking about Rei and her, Aya moved her attention from her cloth to her friends and spoke in perplexity, "W-What did you say? O-Otohata-kun? I broke up with him on the last day of spring break."

"What? You've got to be kidding!" Satsuki became startled. "It can't be! How?!"

Ran and Miyu who had already known about Aya and Rei's breakup became surprised as well. "Miyu thought you'd already told Otohata-kun about your freedom, Aya."

Aya shook her head, slightly blushing. "I-I'm not courageous enough to do that. I mean, Otohata-kun was the one who asked me to end our relationship. He must have been aggrieved ever since my parents chased him away."

"Aggrieved? That Otohata? Nah, that's ridiculous! His heart is made of ice!" Ran twitted. "I thought your fearlessness had grown stronger all this time! What makes you so frightened, Aya?"

"No, it's not like that. I-I just don't know how to tell him," Aya stuttered. "S-Should I say _'Otohata-kun, my parents are fine with our relationship so let's make up, okay?'_. I-I can't! What if his answer is 'no'?"

Ran, Miyu, Satsuki and Rie heaved a deep sigh in frustration. Their dark-haired friend was still as insecure as ever, after all. "'_What if this, what if that_'…you are a genuinely timid mole, Aya." Ran scoffed, running her fingers through her read streak.

"Well, it's okay if you're not prepared yet," Miyu admonished in a mature tone, "But you'd better make it quick or else other girls will take advantages of him."

Instead of becoming impassioned, Aya seemed to be more discouraged. "You're right, Miyu! W-What if Otohata-kun found a new girlfriend?"

Like earlier, the four gals remained sighing and authentically concerning about the limitless disquietude of the innocent mole. At this rate, would the cold-hearted Rei Otohata open his heart once more for Aya if she got back to her cowardly self?

* * *

Unlike Hounan High School, all students (except the third year students) of Meishou High School were still busy to prepare a welcoming ceremony for new students, which would be enlivened by some sport matches.

"What? You'll join the basketball match? But we've become third year students, you know!" Yuuya exclaimed in disbelief. "You do know that the sport matches to welcome the new students will be held for the first and the second year students only, right?"

Rei replied in a calm tone, "One of the players was injured. The new leader of the basketball club asked me to play. All teachers have approved."

"Wow, you're such an entrusted ace, Rei," Yuuya remarked in joy. "Oh, I also heard that the basketball teams are looking for cheerleaders this year. Why don't we recommend Ran-chan and the others?"

Rei suppressed a chuckle. "That Kotobuki? Being a cheerleader? I can barely imagine it."

"Come on, stop being sarcastic, man," Yuuya placed an arm around Rei's shoulders as he said jokingly, "You need Aya-chan's support too, don't you? Try to imagine how beautiful she will be if she wears such a sexy cheerleader costume."

"Why should I?" Rei said nonchalantly.

"Don't try to deny it, you stone man," Yuuya kept teasing his best friend. "Every guy would love to enjoy the beauties of their girls, right?"

Rei released his shoulders from Yuuya's arm as he said flatly, "She's not my girlfriend anymore,"

Hearing that, Yuuya became speechless for a moment. He could hardly believe what he just heard. "Uh? Who? Aya-chan?"

"Is there anyone else?" Rei asked back in a bored tone.

"N-No, I mean…" The blonde guy still looked bewildered. "…you…and Aya-chan…broke up? But why?"

Feeling like talking about that 'finished' problem would be completely useless, Rei astutely changed the topic, "What about your girlfriend? That Honda will surely kill you if you don't invite her and bring other girls like Kotobuki instead."

"Good heavens! I'd almost forgotten about Mami-rin!" Yuuya shrieked in horror. "I'll bet that Mami-rin wants to be a cheerleader too. Ah, why don't I ask her to invite her female friends from Ikebukuro? Yeah, perfect. What do you think, Rei?"

All Rei could do to respond to his blonde friend was shrug his shoulders and say _"it's up to you"_. At least he was capable to prevent them from continuing a conversation about his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

After school ended, Aya went to a mini market to buy some snacks. As she paid everything she wanted to buy, she immediately carried her purchased snacks and came out of the mini market. Just then, the sky seemed to be darker and in less than five seconds, the rain fell down heavily.

_Oh dear…if only I brought my umbrella, _Aya inwardly repined. She decided to keep standing in front of the mini market until the rain stopped. She was afraid if her parents would be mad at her if she came home late but she did not want to be soaked by the rain either. Nevertheless, considering the fact that it would take a long time for her to wait until the rain stopped, Aya thought if she should run to the railway station under the rain. _Well, there's no help for it. _

As Aya was about to leave, someone stopped her by handing her an umbrella and saying, "Take this."

Before Aya could turn her face to the person, he covered his head with his schoolbag and ran speedily. Although she had not seen his face yet, she could guess who it was by seeing his back figure—yes, it was so familiar to her. She hurriedly chased after him without using the umbrella. "Otohata-kun, wait!"

The said guy stopped his pace. "What are you doing?"

"I-I…" Aya automatically became nervous that she could see Rei again. Her face flushed as red as strawberries. Knowing that the torrent rain was still disturbing them, she instantaneously went to the point, "…I…I can't accept this. Let's use this…together." She opened the umbrella and protected both of them with it.

Rei frowned. "I'll be fine, so just bring my umbrella with you." He tried to leave again but Aya adroitly grasped his wrist to hold him.

"If you want me to use this umbrella myself, I'd better give it back to you." Aya looked at him straight in the eyes, trying her best to look audacious.

"Don't be silly," The Ice Prince reprimanded her. "And let go of my hand."

As a matter of fact, those simple words hurt Aya but she refused to show him her weak side again, knowing that it would just make him disgusted at her. "Otohata-kun, I…I-I'm still allowed to be with you. If you don't believe me, just ask my parents."

Rei did not say a word for a moment. To Aya's relief, he finally spoke again, "So?"

Aya lowered her face as her cheeks turned redder and redder. "T-Then…y-you…and me…" She stammered feverishly, biting her upper lip--a signal that she was intensely nervous now.

Being irritated by Aya's bashfulness, especially because the rain that he loathed very much kept falling down, Rei took Aya's hand to set his wrist free and unbuttoned his coat, much to Aya's puzzlement. "Otohata-kun, what are you—"

Aya was not able to continue her question as Rei suddenly threw his coat onto Aya's head and grabbed his umbrella from her grip. "If you don't want my umbrella, take my uniform, then."

Aya was highly surprised at this. As she took the coat that had covered her head and closed her sight earlier, she immediately yelled at the running chocolate brown-haired man, "Otohata-kun!"

It was too late to go after Rei. He had gone too far. Instead of wearing the coat to cover her body, Aya gripped it tight as her tears began dripping down. She kept crying under the rain, regardless of her sodden condition. She just didn't understand. _What's the matter with him? Does he hate me? _

Not long afterwards, Aya couldn't feel the rain anymore. Has the rain stopped yet? No. As she lifted her face, she saw an umbrella above her. Realizing this, she quickly turned her face to see the person who was protecting her from the rain right now. "Second Place-kun…?" called Aya feebly.

"You'll get sick if you keep standing here, Aya-chan," Yuuya whispered with a friendly smile. "I'll walk you home. Let's—h-hey, Aya-chan? What's wrong?" The blonde guy was shocked as the lass continued sobbing.

"S-Sorry…" Aya said in a low voice. "If you have time, can I talk to you for a while?"

"Well, sure…but what's this all about?" asked Yuuya in bewilderment. "Ah! Is it about Rei? He told me that he broke up with you and…so, is it true?"

"Yes, but…I need your help, Second Place-kun." The dark-haired girl seemed so certain. "I…I'm going to get him back."

Yuuya stared at the lass in awe. With a giggle, he gave a reply, "You've changed a lot, Aya-chan. I'm sure that the current plucky Aya-chan will be able to win Rei's affection again. That icy man just needs a firm conviction, that's all."

"D-Do you think so?" Aya questioned delightfully, a tiny blush rising up her face.

"Not with those tears." Yuuya told Aya in a playful tone, which she quickly reacted by wiping away her tears in a shake. "And we can't talk a lot here. Let's find a warmer and shaded place."

Aya nodded, flashing a big smile on her face. "Okay."

**Next------

* * *

**

**A/N: Yes, I know, it was a short chapter. No worries, Aya and Rei's breaking up issue will reach for the climax on the next chappie. Sorry for all mistakes I've made. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave your reviews, please. They were the most potent fuels to make me update this story sooner. ^^  
**

**Next on Super Innocent Gal: Miyu is here! Second Place-kun invited Miyu, Ran, Aya, Satsuki and Rie to a basketball match in Meishou High School and become cheerleaders! Mami-rin and Harue were there, too, but we supported the different teams. The five of us perceptibly supported Otohata-kun's team, especially Aya. She said that she would make sure to profess her love to him this time. However, Otohata-kun kept pretending as if he didn't notice her, until… Gee, would they be together again? Miyu is on your side, Aya! Do your best and don't ever try to give up! **

**Episode 15: Cheerleaders' Enthusiasms – A Love Fever! The Ice Prince's Acknowledgement? **


	15. Cheerleaders' Enthusiasms

**Disclaimer: GALS! is Fujii Mihona-sensei's property.**

**---**

**---**

**Episode 15: Cheerleaders' Enthusiasms – A Love Fever! The Ice Prince's Acknowledgement?**

**---**

**---**

A ball bounced off repeatedly, sesomnating in the indoor basketball field of Meishou high school. It kept rebounding until the owner of the ball got stopped by another sound, which came from a black-haired guy who suddenly appeared in the field. "What are you doing here, Otohata-senpai?"

Rei turned his face to him. "Practicing."

"Uh? But you're not a member of basketball club, are you?" asked the black-haired guy in a puzzled tone.

"I was," Rei replied plainly as he paid his attention to the orange ball again. "But I've quitted since two years ago."

"Oh? So you're the former ace player that will play on the upcoming interclass basketball match, Otohata-senpai! Man, everyone has been talking about you, you know!" The guy exclaimed exuberantly, approaching Rei. "Hi, I'm Ishikari Kotaro from 2-4 class. It's a pleasure to meet the most excellent Meishou student."

Kotaro put his hand out to shake hand with that so-called excellent senior of his but Rei ignored him, seeing that he was still busy to dribble the orange ball he'd been holding. "You're saying too much. I just accidentally won the first place of Super High School Student Grand Prix, that's all."

"Accidentally, you say? All this time, every Meishou teacher always talked about you and told us—your juniors, to follow the lead of yours! And you said that it was just a coincidence?" Kotaro mumbled diffusely. "Sometimes I even felt envious of you, Otohata-senpai."

Instead of giving an immediate reply, Rei dribbled the ball to head for the basketball ring, throwing the ball into it with a lay-up shoot. After taking the ball again, Rei turned to his black-haired junior again. "I see." was all he said as a response.

Truth be told, Kotaro became a bit irked at Rei's irritatingly concise answer but he decided not to think about it. "Say, you're going to play for 2-1 class, right? Then you'll compete against my team. I can't wait for that, senpai. Let's do our best."

Once again, Kotaro put his hand out and to his contentment, Rei accepted it and shook his hand, smirking at his black-haired junior. "Sure."

As they released their hands, Kotaro gave his senior a conceited smirk and said confidently, "But let me tell you: I'm not gonna lose, Otohata-senpai, especially because you'll be there as well."

Instead of an answer, Rei responded with a shrug and concentrated his mind on his ball. And of course, that cold reaction could only annoy the black-haired guy more.

* * *

At the same time, there were two well-known blonde persons having an argumentation in a family restaurant, regardless of being watched by other visitors.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"YES! YES! YES!"

"I said "NO", Second Place, and that's final!"

"Oh please, Ran-chan! I'm begging you!"

"I'm so sorry, Second Place. But believe me, that won't work!"

"It will, I promise! Every cheerleader always looks pretty, right? And so do you, Ran-chan," Yuuya began persuading the caramel-haired gal crookedly with a compliment—something he would have never done if he had not erased his feelings for her yet.

"That won't be valid for the strong Ran Kotobuki!" cried Ran unequivocally. "I mean, wearing such a horrifyingly girlie costume, bringing such frilled dusty stuffs called "pom-pom", cheering some men like a fool and being called "a cheerleader"? No, thanks. That's exactly not my style! That will descend my prestige as the world's greatest gal."

Before Yuuya could talk back, someone called Ran's attention, "Ran, sorry for making you wait."

"Ah, Miyu-chan! Aya-chan!" greeted Yuuya in relief. "I'm so glad that you're here! You two will help me, won't you?!"

"What is it, Second Place-kun?" asked Miyu as she took a seat next to Ran, followed by Aya afterwards.

Yuuya cleared his throat and repeated his story, "You see…to welcome new first year students, Meishou High School will hold some sport competitions. Frankly, the third year students aren't allowed to join those competitions but Rei will join a basketball match to replace one of basketball club members who's in injury." He winked an eye at Aya when he mentioned Rei's name and the lass' face turned pink on the instant.

Before Yuuya was able to continue, Ran superseded him petulantly, "And the conclusion is, Second place wants us to be cheerleaders of the basketball teams! Sounds foolish, don't you think?"

Unfortunately, Miyu's reaction wasn't like what Ran expected. "Sounds interesting, Second Place-kun! Do we have to prepare the costumes ourselves?"

Yuuya's smile broadened at this. "No worries. We have already had the costumes and the pom-poms. All you have to prepare is your confidence."

"Fantastic," Miyu giggled in preoccupation. "We'd love to help you out, Second Place-kun. Right, Aya? Ran?"

"O-Of course." Aya nodded in agreement. Actually, the blue-haired girl had already known about that before. Yuuya told her when they talked about her relationship with Rei and the Second Place promised to help her, saying that the basketball event would make a good opportunity for her to approach Rei.

Ran automatically protested, "H-Hey, you can't be serious, guys! For the last time, Second Place, we're not to accept your free offer and—"

"You're wrong, Ran-chan. This isn't a free offer," Yuuya asserted declaratively, "School will pay you, as long as you do your duty well until the end."

"P-P-Pay us?!" Ran's eyes grew wider at this. "Why didn't you tell me from the start?!" The brunette stood up and stamped a foot on the table, acting like a cheerleader, "Alright, with Ran Kotobuki's power, she'll make Otohata and his team win! Go, go, go! O-T-O-H-A-T-A!"

Miyu sweat-dropped. "Ran, Ran, Ran… In short, you just want the fee, don't you?"

Aya twitched. "W-Why did you say Otohata-kun's name, Ran?"

"Because we're gonna support Ototchi's team, you knucklehead!" Ran placed her palms on her waists. "Right, Second Place?"

"Yup," Yuuya nodded. "Okay, so it's settled! You three will be the cheerleaders of 2-1 class! But we need two more persons. The captain of the basketball club said that they need five girls."

"How about Satsuki and Rie?" Miyu suggested. "They have always wanted to visit Meishou, right? Is it okay if we invite them, Second Place-kun?"

Yuuya replied, "No problem, as long as they'll do their job well."

Ran raised her hand and shouted out enthusiastically, "There's nothing I can't do, as long as money will be there for me! GO, GO, O—"

The red-streaked gal wasn't able to continue cheerleading as a waiter came all of a sudden and reprimanded her, "Sorry, Miss. For the sake of this restaurant's reputation, please don't stand on the table."

* * *

"Rei, I heard that you'll join a basketball competition at your school."

The said guy, who was currently walking and carrying his cassettes in the living room, stopped his feet and sent a brief reply, "Yes, Father."

Mr. Otohata asked again, "Is it true that Aya-chan will come to support you?"

Rei frowned in perplexity. Where the hell was that stupid idea coming from? "I don't know. Where did you get that news anyway?"

"Of course from one of your close friends, that… Say, what's his name?" Mr. Otohata thought for a few seconds. "Oh yes, Asou."

_That Yuuya…_Rei inwardly fumed.

"Didn't she tell you?" asked the curious Mr. Otohata, displeasing his son even more.

"You start talking like Mother," Rei retorted casually. "I thought you had no interest in my personal business."

"Just want to ascertain that you never hurt your future wife, Rei." Mr. Otohata uttered in a sarcastic tone.

Rei heaved a big sigh. "Father, stop—"

"Ah! That's it!" A woman's voice was suddenly heard, butting into the conversation between Rei and his father. "I can't take it anymore! Pa, try to be more coercive, will you?"

"Mother?" Rei knitted a brow at the middle-aged woman.

"I've tried my best," Mr. Otohata rebutted nonchalantly, "But Rei is more reclusive than me."

Mrs. Otohata faced her husband with arms akimbo. "I relied on you because I thought that Rei could be open up more to you! At this rate, we can't prove the verity of Asou-kun's info about Rei breaking up with Aya-chan!"

Rei shrugged his shoulders and said coolly, "Now if there's nothing you want to talk about, I'm leaving."

"Wait, Son! You've got to explain this!" yelled Mrs. Otohata. As Mrs. Otohata was about to follow her cold-blooded son, her husband held her. "Be patient, Ma."

"But Pa, I'm so curious!" Mrs. Otohata sulked. "Won't you be worried if they really broke up?"

Mr. Otohata did not gainsay it. "Even if they did, I'm sure that Rei will return to Aya-chan soon."

Mrs. Otohata still looked unsatisfied. "And what makes you say that? A man's instinct?"

"Because it had also happened to us once," Mr. Otohata reminded his wife in a nonchalant tone. "Don't you remember?"

Mrs. Otohata became speechless at this, her face flushing red. Then she turned away from her husband and gave him a silent nod.

* * *

Rei Otohata's basketball match was finally here. The whole part of the indoor basketball field was fulfilled of Meishou students who couldn't wait to watch the thrilling match between two strongest basketball teams in Meishou High School.

"Five minutes left before the match begins!" Yuuya exclaimed, patting Rei's head. "Do your best, dude!"

Rei simply nodded with a sigh. "Yeah."

"Second Place, we've dressed up!" Ran entered the locker room with Miyu, Aya, Satsuki and Rie behind her.

Both Rei and Yuuya turned their faces to the cheerleaders. Yuuya stared at the five of them in amazement. "Wow! The cheerleader costumes look good on you, girls!"

"Yeah, it doesn't look so girlish, after all," said Ran, gazing down her mini skirt.

Yuuya let out a chuckle. "See? I told you! It's suitable for you, Ran-chan!"

To Yuuya's eeriness, another strong gal suddenly came and hooted Ran, "What are you doing here, Kotobuki?! Don't tell me that you're gonna be cheerleading too?"

"You bet!" Ran answered, folding her arms. "So you were invited by Second Place too, Mami-rin? Are you going to support 2-4 class? Then we'll be rivals again here!"

"Ah, you don't have to worry about that, Kotobuki," Mami stated cockily, "Any team that gets Mami Honda's support will surely win."

Hearing that, Ran automatically flew into a rage. "Oh really? Everybody knows that Ran Kotobuki is a genius at everything. And Mami-rin, you'd better go home before I kick you out with my super cheerleader's charisma and make you die in embarrassment!"

"Say that again and you'll regret it!" Mami grumbled, pointing to Ran. "Let's make a wager and see who's gonna be the real winner! How much do you want?"

"Ten thousand yen! Deal?" Ran put her hand out.

"Deal!" Mami accepted and the two of obstinate gal glared at each other in wrath, giggling maliciously.

Everyone in the locker room sweat-dropped at the two of them. Releasing her hand, Mami spun around on her heels and walked away. "Let's go and tell everyone to practice one more time, Harue!"

"_Mou_, Ran… You and Mami-rin just can't stop quarreling wherever you are, can you?" Miyu mumbled.

Ran nudged Miyu with her elbow and replied, "Ha, trust me, Miyu! I'm not gonna lose!"

"That's not the biggest problem, you moron," Rei walked toward Ran, snubbing sarcastically, "You look terribly awful on that costume."

A vein popped up on Ran's head. "Shut up! I never asked for your opinion, you wickedly ice man!"

"Don't misunderstand. I'm just a little worried if my team will be discouraged if they have to be cheered by someone like you." said Rei monotonously as he started pacing.

"Damn! I was forced to wear this thing because I'm gonna be paid, you hear me?!" Ran scolded in aggravation. Sadly, Rei did not even react, seeing that he had left the room.

Ran grouched, "Tch! Let's go, guys!"

"You really are hot-tempered, Ran." Satsuki commented, sighing.

Ran's cheerleaders group left the room, except Aya. Yuuya cocked a brow at her. "Aya-chan?"

"Second Place-kun…" Aya uttered under her breath, bending her head down. "…Otohata-kun…he didn't even lay an eye on me. He kept looking at…Ran."

"Don't give up so fast, Aya-chan," Yuuya encouraged her. "Cheer up. In fact, you're to become a cheerleader and make Rei win this match with your support, right? Like what I've said before, if you keep smiling, I'm sure that even such a cold man like Rei won't be able resist you."

"…" Aya threw her sight to the pom-pom as her cheeks began turning bright cherry red. Then she returned her gaze on Yuuya and said with her angelic smile, "Thank you very much, Second Place-kun. I won't give up and…I'll try my best."

Yuuya smiled back and nodded. "Now that's Aya-chan that I knew. Come on, let's go to see Ran-chan and the others."

Aya beamed. "Yes!"

* * *

As the referee threw the ball to the air, some start men from each team jumped up to reach it. Fortunately, a player from 2-1 class was able to grab the ball and dribble it. Ran's cheerleaders group began yelling. "T-W-O! O-N-E! GO, GO, GO!"

The ball was passed to Rei. Rei swiftly headed toward the basketball ring. Aya practically wanted to yell for the Ice Prince as loud as she could but she was afraid if he wouldn't be concentrated if she did that.

As Rei was about to shoot the ball, Kotaro suddenly jumped in front of him and stopped him by slapping it. Then one of 2-4 players arrogated the ball and the situation turned to the team of 2-4 class. The spectators roared in enthusiasm.

"Ah! Otohata you idiot!" Ran screamed irascibly. "What are you doing there? Hurry up and get the ball, you harebrained ice man!"

Rie stamped on Ran's toe and whispered, "Ran, you're supposed to encourage him!"

On the other hand, Mami's cheerleaders group shouted gloriously. "GO, 2-4! 2-4! 2-4!"

Ran was startled. "Darn, that Mami-rin!"

"GO, OTOHATA-KUN! GO, 2-1! 2-1!" Miyu, Aya and Satsuki yelled voluptuously, much to Ran's surprise. Seeing that, Ran and Rie nodded to each other and continued cheerleading as well.

With various tactics, 2-1 teams could retake the ball and get their first goal, thanks to the scorer—their senior, Rei Otohata. All of 2-1 supporters—especially Ran's group, cheered gaily.

"Splendid…Otohata-kun's goal was spectacular! Right, Aya?" Miyu turned to Aya with a cheerful smile. However, that smile instantly changed into a shocked look as she saw her dark-haired friend crying with a vacant look. "A-Aya? What's wrong?"

"I-I can't deny it…" Aya muttered as she tried wiping her tears away. "…O-Otohata-kun…he is way too amazing."

Miyu sweat-dropped and chuckled awkwardly. "Miyu understands, but…you don't have to cry either."

On the match arena, all players prepared to go back to their positions. As Rei was about to walk to his place, Kotaro came to him and murmured, "That was awesome, Senpai. But I've told you; I'm not gonna lose."

As usual, Rei gave no response and continued pacing to his position. Not long afterwards, the game started again. It went on sensationally, seeing that each team didn't want to give up and keep trying to score more goals until the first round ended.

"24-28…your team leads, Rei!" said Yuuya delightfully, handing his best friend a bottle of water. "I have a presentiment that your team will be the winner."

Rei immediately imbibed the cold water. Exhaling, he replied, "Don't talk like that."

"Hey, Ototchi!" called Ran, slapping Rei's back. "Who would ever think that in that weak look of yours you've hidden such a powerful energy? I was wrong for underestimating you all this time!"

Rei smirked at the red-streaked gal. "And I was wrong either for thinking that your cheer would be as bad as your cheerleader physical appearance."

Ran jerked. "Why you…! I complimented you, you bastard! Ugh, alright, I withdraw that praise!"

"…" Aya stared at Rei damply, envying her best friend somehow. Ran could speak lightly to Rei and he listened to her. In addition, when she talked to him, he did not call away his attention from her and kept looking at her. _Could it be that Otohata-kun is still…?_

Aya quickly shook her head to erase that thought. She knew she should not have thought like that again. _Don't give up, Aya! About Otohata-kun's feelings for Ran…it was just a past. Otohata-kun has also told me not to… _She stopped her inward words as she discovered something on Rei.

"Otohata-senpai, time's up! Let's go back." One of players from 2-1 team told Rei. Rei nodded and threw his towel to Yuuya. "I'm going. If you don't mind, please tell her to keep cheering me."

Yuuya blinked in amazement. Then he smiled at his best friend and answered, "Sure thing."

After that, the blonde guy walked to Aya, who was covering her mouth and blushing furiously. "What's the matter, Aya-chan?"

"O-Otohata-kun…he's…" Aya stuttered. "…h-he's…wearing the bracelet."

Yuuya arched a brow. "Bracelet? What bracelet?"

"T-That one…" Aya gazed at her ex-boyfriend in disbelief. "…the one I gave him on his birthday. And Otohata-kun is still…wearing it? But why?"

Yuuya suppressed a chuckle, letting out a sigh. "It means that he needs your support, Aya-chan."

Aya turned her face to Yuuya. "Uh?"

"He still needs you, Aya-chan." said Yuuya, smiling amiably at the lass.

Once more, Aya covered her mouth, hiding her reddening cheeks. _Otohata-kun…_

The game had begun and the wind moved, blowing to 2-4 class. It looked like as the new "ace" of Meishou, Kotaro became more impassioned in the second round. Slowly but surely, the team from 2-4 class ultimately led the battle. Their score was now higher than Rei's team while Rei's team had scored two goals only in this second round.

Mami and the four of her friends became more exultant at this. "GO, 2-4! 2-4 IS THE BEST! T-W-O F-O-U-R!"

Ran became irritated at this. "Shit! Girls, where's your spirit? You too, Aya! Do you want Otohata to lose?"

"W-We know, Ran, but…" Aya panted, "…all of us…are exhausted…hosh…"

Miyu added, "You know that…hosh…we've shouted and jumped up and down as strong as we could for almost one hour, don't you? Uh…" She coughed, feeling breathless.

"Quit griping and raise your pom-pom! Hosh…" Ran tried to motivate her friends. "Come on! Hosh…hosh…"

"You're also panting…hosh…and perspiring just like us, Ran." Satsuki commented.

Ran kept insisting, "N-Never mind me! Look at those basketball boys; they are more tired than we are! Now get up or else—"

Rie cut off, "You're just afraid of losing to Mami Honda, aren't you?"

"Ugh!" Ran was surprised. It was unsuspected that her friends could read what was on her mind. "Y-Yeah, that too, but—"

"Rei!"

Hearing Yuuya yell, the five of Hounan cheerleaders turned their faces to the basketball match arena again and found Rei lying on the floor, clutching his shoulder and hissing in pain.

"Second Place! What happened?" asked Ran apprehensively.

"No way," Yuuya explained in a serious tone, "When Rei was going to shoot the ball, Ishikari also jumped to block him. However, Ishikari lost his balance and fell down. He was lucky that he fell on Rei's body but Rei was the victim here. It looks like that accident hurt his shoulder."

A commotion fulfilled the basketball area. Some of the spectators yelled to tell Rei to get up and some of them wanted Rei to drop out. Kotaro hastily stood up and put his hand out for Rei. "I'm so sorry, Otohata-senpai… Can you get up?"

Rei panted, keeping his right palm on his injured left shoulder. Intuitively, Rei's eyes met Aya's. The dark-haired girl seemed so worried, much to Rei's dismay. Seeing her glassy eyes, he could tell that she was going to cry. "That crybaby…" He managed to whisper.

Just then, Rei merely sighed and smirked at Aya. Aya blinked in bewilderment. To Aya's joy, Rei raised his wrist and showed her his green bracelet. She nodded as a smile tugged in her lips, making him sigh in relief. "Now that's what I really need…"

Hearing Rei talk to himself, Kotaro questioned, "Pardon me?"

Rei slowly got up and stated, "I'm okay. Let's continue."

Seeing Rei getting up, Aya vigorously yelled, "GO, GO, GO, GO! O-T-O-H-A-T-A! GO, 2-1!"

Ran was astonished at Aya's sudden change. "A-Aya…? Are you—" The middle of Ran's words was interrupted as Miyu nodded to her. Smiling at each other, Ran, Miyu, Satsuki and Rie cheered in unison, "2-1, THE BEST TEAM! COME ON! 2-1!"

And the atmosphere of this basketball match seemed to be hotter at this.

* * *

The sport competitions of Meishou High School had finally ended. All students and teachers seemed to enjoy this event, especially when they watched the basketball competition. It had gone on appealingly that almost everyone in Meishou High School watched it.

"Tch, neither of Mami-rin and I got ten thousand yen since it ended with a draw. Well, at least I got the fee! Yippee!" cried Ran jubilantly, playing with her envelope, which contained some money from the committee of Meishou sport competitions. "You owe me one, Otohata!"

Rei shrugged. "Most importantly, everything ends well, right?"

Suddenly, a black-haired guy ran toward the Ice Prince, "Otohata-senpai!"

"Ishikari," called Yuuya.

"Hi, Yuuya-senpai," greeted Kotaro. "Otohata-senpai, I was so happy to compete with you. Thanks for everything. Can I play basketball with you again sometime?"

To everyone's surprise, Rei answered calmly, "Sorry, I can't."

Kotaro seemed to be upset. "Uh? B-But why?"

"Basketball isn't really my hobby," Rei clarified, putting his hands into his pockets. "Right now, I like music better."

"What? B-But you've got a talent, Senpai!" Kotaro stammered, convincing his senior. "E-Everyone also said that you're the ace of Meishou, and…"

"No," Rei whispered expressionlessly, pointing to Kotaro's face. "This school still has you."

"…" Kotaro became speechless, his cheeks slowly turning red. "Y-You think so?"

Yuuya approached his black-haired junior and patted his head. "Just keep struggling for your future."

"Uh…" Kotaro lowered his face. "T-Thank you, Senpai."

Seeing that, Ran also joined the conversation, "Hey, show us your face! A guy shouldn't be shy like that!"

Kotaro lifted his face and turned his gaze on Ran, Miyu and Aya. "The three of you…aren't you the cheerleaders that were hired by the basketball club?"

"Um, we were asked by Second Place-kun to do cheerleading here, to be exact," Miyu replied. "We're Otohata-kun and Second Place-kun's friends."

Kotaro nodded in understanding. "I see." As he glimpsed at Aya, his face turned radiant. "Ah, I saw you earlier! You're one of the cheerleaders who stole a sight together with Otohata-senpai!"

"W-What?!" Aya was astounded. Rei kept his calm look.

"Is she your girlfriend, Otohata-senpai?" asked Kotaro, not knowing that his question would make matters worse.

_Ugh, this stupid boy! What kind of question is that? Be patient, Aya! _Ran mentally thought. Miyu and Yuuya looked apprehensive as well.

"Yes." Rei replied briefly in an emotionless tone, much to everyone's surprise.

No one who was standing in that locker room, including Aya, could set a casual reaction at the Ice Prince's answer. "WHAT?!"

Rei covered his ears, popping a vein in annoyance. "You're so noisy."

Ran also became intensely startled at this. "B-But didn't you and Aya…Aya said that you…and you two…"

Regardless of the peculiar circumstance, Rei merely turned around and told his friends, "I'm going to the school clinic. Want to come with me, Aya?"

Aya, who was actually the most shocked person in this situation, gave a quick reply, "Y-Yes!"

As Aya and Rei left the locker room, Ran spoke again, "Hey, I'm glad that they've made up, but…since when did they…?"

"Don't look at Miyu. Miyu knows nothing," said the yellow-haired girl. "Did you know about this, Second Place-kun?"

Yuuya shook his head. "Well, Aya-chan did ask me about what she should do if she wants to be with Rei again, but…I didn't know that Rei…"

"Wait a sec," Kotaro stopped them. "I don't know what you're talking about but I can conclude that this is gonna be interesting."

Ran raised a brow at the young basketball player. "Don't tell me that you want to…?"

Kotaro formed a naughty smirk on his face. "Yeah, I do. And I suggest you guys to follow me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rei and Aya were still walking, heading for the school clinic. They had gone a little far from Ran and the others' place but none of them had said something while walking—until Aya stopped her pace and called, "Otohata-kun."

Rei turned to her. "Hm?"

"A-About that…" Aya asked in a low voice, "You weren't…serious, were you?"

The chocolate brown-haired man looked flustered at this. "What do you want, then?"

Aya shook her head. "N-No, I mean…it was all so confusing today. Otohata-kun didn't even want to look at me and act like you didn't notice me, but…you're still…wearing that bracelet." Aya lowered her face. "Why?"

"I just wanted to see how far you'll hold out," Rei answered nonchalantly. "And I'm glad that you can make it."

Aya bit her lower lip, still averting her face. "I…I can't understand you."

Rei said nothing to respond and kept his mouth locked. After a while, Aya cocked her head and smiled gleefully at Rei, despite the blush that was stinging her face. "But I like you, Otohata-kun."

Rei was speechless for a moment. At last, he sounded off his deep voice, "I know." He said as he grasped Aya's wrist, forcibly taking her to walk with him again.

Aya felt her heart soaring. She was about to say something when Rei murmured, "Kotobuki."

Thump. Did he just say Ran's name? "What?"

"Unlike Kotobuki…" Rei continued without looking back to her, "…I like that costume on you."

Aya had reached her limit.

Wild heartbeats, blushing face and complicated feelings—everything was in a muddle. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad. Slowly, tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes.

Hearing sound of sniffs, Rei heaved a deep breath and turned his face back to the dark-haired girl. "What now?"

"I-It was the first time you said something you like about me," Aya sobbed but also interspaced her sniffs with a soft giggle. "I'm so happy…"

Rei released her hand. "Hey…"

"Look what you've done, you dork! You make Aya cry again! Just kiss her!" A familiar voice demanded jokingly.

Rei furrowed his brows. "What the…?" He sweat-dropped as he found Ran, Miyu, Yuuya and Kotaro hiding behind a pillar, watching him and his girlfriend.

"Ah, you shouldn't have screamed like that, Kotobuki-san! Now that they have noticed our presence, they will hesitate to continue their romantic moment!" Kotaro burbled.

Yuuya yelled, "Don't care about us, Rei! You can comfort Aya-chan as much as you like!"

"Go ahead, Otohata-senpai!" cheered Kotaro again. "Kiss her! Kiss her!"

"Don't stop your precious lovey-dovey moment!" Ran added, whistling.

Miyu sighed in frustration, shaking her head. "Miyu knew that peeping at a lovey-dovey couple will never be a good idea."

Aya didn't seem to notice Ran and the others' existence, seeing that she was busy to cry. Knowing that responding to those friends of his would be meaningless, Rei placed an arm around Aya's shoulders and brought the crying Aya with him, turning away from Ran and the others without a word.

"Haha, Ototchi is such a bashful boyfriend!" Ran scoffed mockingly. "Come to think of it, why did Aya have to cry? She had successfully won Ototchi's heart again, right?"

"Hm. I can't explain, but…" Yuuya remarked, "…I'm quite sure that Rei has acknowledged something that Aya-chan has always wanted to hear."

**Next------

* * *

**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry if you felt bothered with numerous mistakes I've made. Read and review please? ^^**

**By the way, I just uploaded an Aya x Rei (manga version) video clip on Youtube. If you don't mind, please check it out. I've posted the link to my Youtube channel on my FFN profile. :)  
**

**Next on Super Innocent Gal: Because of his injured shoulder, Otohata-kun has to stay at home for a few days. I really want to visit him but I've been so busy to study lately. Thanks to the baking task my teacher gave, I finally got a chance to call at Otohata-kun since I'm going to learn how to bake brownies from Mrs. Otoha—I-I mean, M-Mom…uh, oh well. Episode 16: Sweet Relishing – Flavors of Brownies? A Special Course! **


	16. Sweet Relishing

**Disclaimer: GALS! is the most amazing shoujo manga created by Mihona Fujii. Not me. -.-**

**---**

**---**

**Episode 16: Sweet Relishing – Flavors of Brownies? A Special Course! **

**---**

**---**

"_Ittekimas_," said Aya to the two of her parents while heading to the entrance door. Before she could open the door, Mrs. Hoshino stopped her.

"You're not to go hang out anywhere with your friends today," Mrs. Hoshino admonished. "So when your class ends, go home immediately."

Aya gulped, wondering why the way her mother looked at her was somewhat terrifying. "I-I understand, Mother." She uttered, lowering her face.

"One more thing," Mr. Hoshino came all of a sudden. "I'll come with you to school."

The lass could not help getting surprised. "B-But you have to go to work, Father. You'll be late."

"I'll drive more quickly than a cheetah, I promise," Mr. Hoshino rebutted, dragging his daughter out of the house. "We're off."

Mrs. Hoshino waved a hand at them. "Take care!"

As her father began running the car, Aya hesitantly asked him, "Father, are you presuming that I always go to school with Otohata-kun every morning?"

Mr. Hoshino nodded. "Correct."

"But I'm not a kid anymore," Aya expostulated poutingly. "Besides, there's no way Otohata-kun will get the chance to go to school with me. Our schools are different and—"

"Anything is possible, Aya," Mr. Hoshino interrupted. "And I won't let that possibility happen."

Aya heaved a deep sigh. Her parents had become more possessive ever since she told them about her makeup with Rei. Despite accepting Aya's relationship with Rei, they kept telling their daughter to study hard so she has no chance to go out with her friends and Rei lately.

However, Aya was practically trying her best to wait patiently for the advent of summer break. Yes, summer would be there soon, which meant that nothing could stop her to enjoy her spare times with her super friends.

* * *

"Ugh, curse that featherbrained cooking teacher with her tattered apron!" Ran grouched. "What on earth was she thinking? Does she think we're some kind of genius baker who can make those 'brownies' overnight?"

Ran, Miyu and Aya were on their ways to leave their school, discussing about the newest cooking task from a teacher. "No worries, Miyu is here! Miyu will teach you. Why don't we make the brownies together in Miyu's house today?"

"For real?! Miyu, you save my life!" cried Ran, cavorting in joy. "You'll surely be a good wife for my Bro! Right, Aya?"

Aya smiled in reply. "I don't think I can come, guys. My parents forbade me to go out with you today."

"What? Why?" asked Miyu, looking astonished. "We're not going to romp or anything this time, are we?"

"Yes, but it's just that my parents have been warier lately," Aya explained in a low voice. "I don't want them to forbid me to be friends with you for the second time."

"I see," Ran nodded in understanding. "So that's why you can't even call at the sick Otohata."

Aya's face turned gloomy. "Don't remind me of that, please. I've been trying hard to erase my guilt since Otohata-kun told me to."

"Oops, sorry." The red-streaked gal apologized.

Aya smiled softly at the two of her friends. "Well, see you later, Ran, Miyu." She said, waving a hand at them and walking away.

Ran scratched her head. "Gee, sounds so hard to have such overprotective parents like that."

"But it's harder to have the neglectful ones." Miyu uttered under her breath, bending down her head.

Ran blinked. "Uh? What did you say, Miyu?"

"Nothing," Miyu shook her head and faked a smile. "Let's go, Ran."

Meanwhile, Aya was looking for a cookbook in Shibuya bookstore. She had never made brownies before and she did not want to disturb her mother, who was very busy to do the housework. That was why she decided to do the baking task herself.

"Aya-chan?"

The lass turned her face to the direction of the voice. "Oh, Mrs. Otohata."

"Long time no see, honey!" The middle-aged woman accosted with an amiable smile. "How have you been? Where will you visit your future daddy and me? Oh, and Rei…he has a fever! Don't you want to see him too?"

"Yes, I've already known that. I've called him up last night." Aya blushed on the instant. "Um, I've been busy to study for exams in recent times, Mrs. Otohata."

"Wrong, wrong!" Mrs. Otohata raised her index finger. "Call me 'Mom', Aya-chan."

"P-Please don't talk like that. O-Otohata-kun and I… aren't married yet." Aya stammered as her face turned redder. "We're not even engaged and I shouldn't call you—oomph."

Mrs. Otohata covered Aya's mouth. "You'll be, sweetie. Stop complaining before I call a priest to take you and Rei in a marriage."

"W-What?!" Aya squealed.

"I was pulling your leg," Mrs. Otohata giggled. "You're very funny, Aya-chan. By the way, are you going to make brownies?" She questioned, casting a glance at the cookbook Aya was holding.

"Yes, I got a task from my cooking teacher," Aya replied. "And I have to finish it today since the teacher wanted the brownies to be collected tomorrow."

Mrs. Otohata asked again, "Have you ever made them before?"

Aya simply shook her head.

"Then let me teach you! You can count on me, Aya-chan," Mrs. Otohata stated proudly. "Baking cakes and cookies is my hobby."

"N-Now?"

"Of course! You said you have to collect the brownies tomorrow, didn't you?"

"A-At your house? Otohata-kun's house?"

"Aya-chan, I thought you were intelligent."

Aya seemed to be anxious. "B-But my parents didn't allow me to—"

"I'm your parent too, aren't I?" Mrs. Otohata mumbled and pulled Aya's arm. "You can tell them that you need someone to help you finish the school task. Come on."

Aya still looked hesitant. "But Mrs. Otohata—"

"Mom," Mrs. Otohata demanded the lass threateningly.

"O-Okay, 'M-Mom'…I left my cell phone in my room," Aya tried to clarify. "How can I—"

"Just use my phone later," Mrs. Otohata asserted, "No more complaint. You're to come with me and learn how to make brownies from me. Okay?"

Aya sweat-dropped. _She's even scarier than my mother is. _"O-Okay."

* * *

"…One four oz package of sweet cooking chocolate, two beaten eggs, two tablespoons of milk, six tablespoons of butter and coconut topper." Mrs. Otohata rechecked the ingredients. "Okay, everything's ready. Let's get started."

"Alright." Aya responded.

"First, melt the chocolate and the butter," Mrs. Otohata said as she put the chocolate and the butter into a saucepan. "Here, try it."

Aya nodded, looking serious. "Yes." She began stirring the melted chocolate and the butter.

Meanwhile, another Otohatas' house occupant named Rei was about to rise from his bed. _Ugh, my head…_Rei inwardly repined as he massaged his forehead.

The chocolate brown-haired man left his bedroom and headed to the kitchen to get some water. When he reached the kitchen, his eyes caught a sight of a long dark-haired girl who was busy to do some baking or something with his mother. _Aya…? _

Instead of greeting his girlfriend, Rei cancelled his plan of coming into the kitchen and peeped at them. _What is she doing here? _He mentally questioned.

"No! Stir the flour and the baking powder first!" Mrs. Otohata ordered in panic.

"Y-Yes!" Aya rashly followed what her future mother said.

"Aah! Aya-chan, be careful with the knife! You almost cut your finger!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

_Clumsy as usual, huh? _Rei scoffed in his inner thought.

"Aya-chan, don't stir it too fast!"

"_H-Hai_!"

Rei kept watching. He found it amusing to see the 'energetic' Aya who was endeavoring to cope with her clumsiness. He inwardly supported her. _You can do it, Aya. _

After a while, Aya had finally done the mixture. "S-So, can I bake it now?"

Mrs. Otohata answered with a smile. "Sure. Go ahead."

Aya slowly put the mixture into the oven. With Mrs. Otohata's instruction, Aya set the timer and the temperature. Then the oven started working. Both Aya and Mrs. Otohata sighed in relief.

Predicting that everything would be fine, Rei stopped peeping at the women and left. As he touched his temple, he found out that his fever had not healed yet. _I'd better go to sleep again._

After a few minutes, Aya took the baked brownies out of the oven and placed them on a table. Mrs. Otohata explained again, "Cool them. After that, cut them into twenty pieces and your brownies are ready to serve."

"Yes." Aya smiled contentedly. "At last…I've done my first brownies. Thank you very much, Mrs. Oto—I-I mean, M-Mom."

Suddenly, Mrs. Otohata burst out laughing, much to Aya's surprise. "I-Is there something wrong?" asked Aya worriedly.

"I really like you, Aya-chan," Mrs. Otohata spoke between her chuckles. "Not only cute and kind-hearted, you're also undeniably…innocent."

Aya's face automatically turned as red as a ripe apple. "I-I see," She turned her face away from Mrs. Otohata. "People often said so…even Otohata-kun."

Mrs. Otohata patted Aya's shoulder, shaking her head. "That was a compliment, darling. Don't think about it too much."

"No, I don't," Aya talked back. "I-I was just wondering if I've been that innocent all this time that people always said that about me. And Otohata-kun…does he hate that innocence of mine?"

"Be confident, Aya-chan," Mrs. Otohata advised sagely. "On the contrary, Rei won't like it if you don't believe in yourself. He never said that he likes you but it doesn't mean that he has no feelings for you, does it?"

Aya became astonished. "How do you know that Otohata-kun never confessed to me?"

"Of course I do," Mrs. Otohata shaped a smile on her face. "That's because his father—my husband, is also like that. He never expressed his feelings for me with his mouth. Those two are so alike."

Aya gaped in disbelief. "N-No way. You two have been married, right?"

Mrs. Otohata kept smiling. "Believe it or not, that's true. I never heard him say 'I love you' to me. But as you can see, because of him, I have Rei now. We had built a happy family, which wouldn't present without love."

_T-That's right. _Aya approved. Not long afterwards, her bright face began reddening again, much to Mrs. Otohata's bewilderment. "S-So it means…n-no, I think too much. I-I just can't believe that Otohata-kun 'likes' me back. No, that's impossible."

Once more, Mrs. Otohata let out a chuckle. "Like I said before, believe in yourself. No matter how cold Rei was, he was finally able to choose a girl. That's why his father and I were so excited when he admitted that he has a girlfriend. You're his first, Aya-chan."

_First…_Aya blushed at the thought. "H-He's my first, too."

"Really? Wow, so you two are meant to be," Mrs. Otohata seemed more animated. "Speaking of Rei, why don't you take a look at him while waiting for the brownies to be cooled? He's sleeping in his bedroom now."

Aya became startled automatically. "O-O-Otohata-kun's bedroom…?"

Mrs. Otohata took a plate of caramel pudding from the refrigerator and a glass of water, handing them to her future daughter-in-law. "It'll be okay. You hadn't seen him for a very long time, right?"

"Y-Yes, but…" Aya returned to her concerned self. "I can't disturb him. He's sleeping, isn't he?"

"Never mind that. Hurry up!" Mrs. Otohata forcibly pushed Aya away. As the lass started walking to Rei's room, the middle-aged woman shrugged her shoulders and sighed in satisfaction. _You also resembled me, Aya-chan.

* * *

_"Excuse me," said Aya, knocking on the door. She had no answer. _So Otohata-kun is still sleeping, after all._

The dark-haired girl cautiously entered Rei's bedroom. She could not help but blush furiously as she saw Rei's sleeping figure. Putting the caramel pudding and the water on Rei's table, Aya slowly took a seat beside Rei's bed and gazed at her handsome boyfriend.

_Otohata-kun's sleeping form… _Aya mused. She never realized that she had been dating such an amazingly good-looking guy like Rei. All this time, his tenderness was the main reason why she fell for him. She never saw his popularity or his handsomeness.

Aya placed a palm on Rei's forehead. His face was still warm. Nevertheless, she guessed his temperature had dropped a little. She silently thanked God at this.

Somehow, Mrs. Otohata's words reechoed in her head: _He never said that he likes you but it doesn't mean that he has no feelings for you, does it?_

Without even realizing it, Aya had ran her fingers on Rei's warm cheek. _The last time I noticed the probability that Otohata-kun dated me out of pity was two years ago. After that, I never wanted to think about something like that anymore. And now…_

Aya's eyes softened as she kept staring at the sleeping Rei. _But he called me his girlfriend again after we broke up. Otohata-kun, is it okay for you to keep going out with such an innocent and clumsy little girl like me?_

Again, another remembrance of Rei's words flashed upon the lass' mind.

_Be mine forever._

In the end, all those memories could only make Aya's blush grow deeper. She subconsciously caressed Rei's cheek. _Even so…was it just Otohata-kun's way to return my feelings?_

Aya let out a long sigh. It did not take a long time for her to notice that she was placing her right palm on Rei's cheek. She immediately let go of it. If it was not because the sleeping Rei, she would have screamed in horror.

_O-Oh my goodness! W-What have I done? I didn't realize it! I-I have touched Otohata-kun's cheek, for Pete's sake! I-I'm dreadfully sorry, Otohata-kun… _Aya squealed in her mind.

Sighing, Aya returned her gaze on Rei and smiled angelically. In a little while, she started yawning. _Ah, this is terrible…I feel so sleepy…_

Thirty minutes later, Rei opened his eyes. He instantly got up as he found Aya sleeping profoundly with her head lying on his bed. He was not really surprised since he had already known about her presence in this house of his from a while ago.

Seeing Aya's puffy eyes, Rei could not help but smirk at her. _I bet she always studied too hard until midnight._

To rouse his 'Sleeping Beauty', Rei pinched her nose softly, still smirking.

Feeling her breath fall short, Aya instantly woke up. "Mm…" She slowly cocked her head and widened her eyes as she found out that Rei was awake. "O-Otohata-kun! I-I'm sorry, I was so sleepy and—"

"It's okay," Rei muttered. "I told you not to come. What will your parents say if they find out?"

Aya bit her upper lip. "I didn't want to either but your mother forced me."

"I know." Rei remarked plainly.

Aya arched a brow. "Then why did you have to ask?"

"Just want to make sure if my assessment was correct," The Ice Prince replied nonchalantly as he took a sip of the water Aya put on his table.

Aya slightly blushed. "_M-Mou_…"

Rei caught a glimpse of the caramel pudding. "Is that for me?"

"Ah, right…from your mother," Aya answered. "I came here to give it to you but I fell asleep. Sorry."

Rei furrowed his brows, looking exasperated. "Would you stop apologizing?"

Aya gasped. "Y-Yes." She tried to hide her nervous look and talk to him calmly as usual. "How are you feeling, Otohata-kun? Has your shoulder recovered yet?"

"I'm fine," Rei sent a quick response, tapping his left shoulder. "What about you? I haven't seen you for two weeks long."

"…" Aya did not say a word and formed a tiny smile instead. She managed to whisper, "Well, you see…your mother said that…she likes me."

Rei did not change his expressionless look at all. "Hn. Good."

Aya had not finished yet, much to Rei's surprise. "Then…how about you, Otohata-kun?"

Rei frowned. "Hm?"

Clenching her fists, Aya managed to pluck up her courage. "D-Do you feel…the same?"

Silence bore down upon the couple. Aya still bowed her head while blushing madly. Rei stared at her blankly.

"There you go again." Rei muttered, breaking the silence.

Aya slowly faced her boyfriend again. He resumed, "I thought I'd already told you to be more confident."

Rei's statement hurt the fainthearted Aya but she did not want to give up yet. "I'm not saying that I don't have faith on Otohata-kun. I just want to hear that from Otohata-kun's mouth, that's all."

Rei scratched the back of his head. "Don't be silly." He cupped Aya's chin, forcing her to look at him straight in the eyes. "It'll be more unclear if I tell you by words."

Aya was nearly carried away by Rei's action but she quickly shook her head and turned away from him. "I don't care. At least, I can hear you say that you're not sorry for dating me."

Rei's voice turned rougher. "Then it means you don't believe me."

Aya confuted. "O-Of course I believe…"

"You don't," Rei murmured monotonously yet fretfully. "If you did, you wouldn't have asked me something like that."

"I just don't want to end up being like your mother!" Aya yelled insensibly as tears began dripping down her face.

Rei gaped. "?"

"Y-Your mother said that your father never acknowledged his love, even after they got married," Aya innocently told the Ice Prince. "I-I don't want to experience the same thing as them. Just for once…please answer me, Otohata-kun."

Rei sighed, brushing his fingers through his chocolate brown hair. _You've got to pay for this, Mother. _Rei thought mentally.

As Aya was about to wipe away her tears, Rei pulled her onto his bed and pinned her down, making her shocked. Her heart jumped rapidly. "O-Otohata-kun…?"

The dark-haired girl began blushing as Rei's face came closer to her. Still, she used the rest of her courage to stop him. "N-No…p-please don't…kiss me. A-All I want right now is a confession by words, not a k—" Apparently, she was wrong. The Ice Prince did not kiss her—he feebly fell onto Aya's body and embraced her tight.

"You're…" Rei whispered breathlessly, "…mine, Aya."

"…" Aya had gone numb at this. Those words did not really make her happy because she had ever heard something like that before. All she could do was wait for Rei to resume his words.

"And I…never regretted that." Uttering his last words, Rei shut his eyes and slept on Aya's body. On the other hand, the motionless Aya was still shocked at what happened. However, she was still gloriously happy to hear Rei's statement.

Then Rei's face accidentally touched Aya's, making her feel the temperature of his body. _It turns a little higher…no way. _

"Otohata-kun…" With that,Aya's tears began coursing down again. She did not know that Rei had not one hundred percent been recovered yet and she had made it worse by forcing him to say something stupid. "…I'm sorry." She whispered, hugging him in return.

Unknown to the couple, Mrs. Otohata suddenly opened the door and came in, "Aya-chan, the brownies are—oops!" She covered her mouth and flushed slightly as she saw Aya and Rei hugging on Rei's bed.

Luckily, Aya noticed Mrs. Otohata's existence on the instant. "M-Mrs. Otohata! N-No, it's not like what you think! T-This is just…" The dark-haired girl quickly pushed the sleeping Rei to the other side and rose up from the bed, running to Mrs. Otohata.

Aya explained falteringly, "P-Please trust me! W-We didn't do anything and…"

Instead of getting angry like other mothers would do, Mrs. Otohata walked backward and began shutting the door. "Sorry for bothering you two, my children. Please continue!"

Aya became more panic at this. "C-Continue…what? Don't misunderstand, Mrs. Otohata!"

Mrs. Otohata replied jokingly, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you, Aya-chan, Rei!"

The innocent dark-haired girl sunk to her knees and heaved a big sigh in frustration. _If it were Mother and Father who caught a sight of that 'accident', they would have buried me alive._

**Next------

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Special thanks to Vale, Alice Jane and –sera-chan011- for convincing me to update this 'sooner'. Hehe. Actually, I wanted to make this chapter longer but my brother kept disturbing me and…ugh. So, here you go, finding such an unsatisfying chapter from a lazy authoress. Sorry.**

**Please bear with all errors I've (unintentionally) made and let me know what you think by sending me your beautiful reviews. I'll edit those errors some other time, I promise. Thanks for reading by the way. :)**

**Next on Super Innocent Gal: Summer is here. We haven't gotten out of school yet but I can feel my freedom for one day because finally, my first date with Otohata-kun after making up has begun! Of course, being together with Otohata-kun means getting lots of surprises. I wonder what kinds of surprises they are… Episode 17: Summer Prize – Kitty Rei-pyon? Lovey-dovey Date! **


	17. Kitty Reipyon

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who had supported me on the previous chapter! Love you love you love you! –hugs- Yay, happy sweet seventeen to Super Innocent Gal! Enjoy. But don't blame me if this chapter ends up disappointing. -.-**

**Disclaimer: Chiby Angel-chan does not own GALS!**

**---**

**---**

**Episode 17: Summer Prize – Kitty Rei-pyon? Lovey-dovey Date!**

**---**

**---**

"Miyu, which one do you like the best?" Aya consulted, showing her yellow-haired friend two femininely simple dresses. "Pink or blue?"

Miyu observed the dresses meticulously. "Actually, Miyu likes pink better. However, Miyu thinks Otohata-kun won't like it if he finds out that you didn't decide your 'date dresses' on your own, Aya."

"You're right," Aya made a grimace. "But I'm so confused. Blue is Otohata-kun's favorite color but pink also fits blue. If I wear a pink dress, it'll fit Otohata-kun's blue clothes. But I also want to wear something that has Otohata-kun's favorite color. But still…um, I just can't decide."

After looking around for a while, Miyu snapped her fingers and took a blue skirt. "How about this? This one is blue, right?"

Aya became radiant at this. "Miyu, you're a genius! If it's blue jeans, then…" The lass put the pink and the blue dresses back and took a t-shirt, "…pink t-shirt will be nice, won't it?"

"Excellent!" Miyu clapped her hands. "It's a perfect combination for summer date!"

Aya smiled gleefully. "Okay, it's settled. You're already finished choosing the tie, right, Miyu?"

"Yup!" Miyu exultantly raised a brown tie, which she was going to give to her sweet Yamato. "Let's go to the cash register, then."

After paying for their things, Miyu and Aya instantly left the department store and headed to the railway station. The bobbysoxers seemed so preoccupied that the two of them would have a date with their boyfriends tomorrow--first day of summer to be exact (not a double date, obviously).

"You know, Miyu and Yamato-kun hadn't hung out for two months. Imagine, two months!" Miyu exclaimed. "Yamato-kun was extremely busy with his job. And finally, tomorrow…ah, Miyu doesn't think she'll be able to sleep tonight!" The yellow-haired girl held her rosy cheeks and shook her head in bashfully excitement.

Aya giggled softly. "Thank goodness, Miyu."

"What about you, Aya?" asked Miyu in curiosity. "You haven't told Miyu about the development of your relationship with Otohata-kun yet. You two just made up, right?"

Aya swallowed hard. "Mm…n-nothing special, but…" Image of her being hugged by Rei on Rei's bed automatically crossed her mind, making her blush deeply.

"Ha, what's that reddened face about? There must be something!" Miyu pointed to Aya's face. "Don't you dare try to hide something from Miyu, Aya."

Aya turned her face away from her yellow-haired best friend. "I-I don't think it's really important, Miyu. B-But uh… One week ago…w-well, I got a cram brownies course from Otohata-kun's mother."

"Otohata-kun's mother?" Miyu repeated in a joyous tone. "So you've been getting closer to his parents too! It's such a splendid advancement, Aya!"

Of course, Miyu's praise made Aya's face turn even redder. "Um, Mrs. Otohata told me a little about her relationship with her husband. She said that Otohata-kun and his father are like one another. Both of them had trouble expressing their feelings by words."

Miyu nodded and kept listening mindfully. Aya resumed her story, "I didn't know what got into me, but…I-I asked Otohata-kun if he…l-likes me too."

Hearing that, Miyu enlarged her eyes in disbelief. "A-Aya said that…to Otohata-kun? Fantastic! You've grown more courageous in these two and a half years, Aya."

"Well…I guess so," Aya scratched her head. "In the beginning, I thought Otohata-kun was angry with me for asking him something like that. He accused me that I didn't have faith in him. B-But then…"

Miyu seemed to be more inquisitive. "Then?"

The dark-haired girl exhaled and continued, "…O-Otohata-kun…e-embraced me."

"For real?!" Miyu cheered. "So…did you kiss?"

Aya shook her head. "But what made me happy the most was…when Otohata-kun said that he wasn't sorry for dating me."

"Wow, Otohata-kun sure is a lot gentler nowadays, _ne_?" Miyu commented in a delightful tone. "At any rate…congratulations, Aya! Miyu's also happy for you."

A radiant smile graced Aya's pink lips. "Thanks, Miyu."

Miyu smiled back and crossed her arms. "Hm, Miyu's not gonna lose either. Miyu also wants to be more lovey with Yamato-kun. Let's do our best on our upcoming date!"

Aya nodded in reply, keeping her beatific smile.

* * *

One day had passed. With her hair left down, Aya was ready with her simple yet cute pink t-shirt, blue skirt and a pair of bright blue shoes. She was also wearing a pink necklace and her blue bracelet, which matched what Rei had. She was waiting for her boyfriend in front of HMV music store.

_Oh, God of Love…please listen to my wish. I wish Otohata-kun would be wearing blue clothes…_Aya inwardly prayed, clasping her hands together.

Not long afterwards, a familiar deep voice accosted her from behind. "Sorry for making you wait."

Surprised yet excited, Aya immediately turned her face and greeted the person back. "Ah, it's all right, Otohata-kun…uh?!" She gaped in disappointment as she saw Rei wearing a white-green shirt.

Rei asked with a frown, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Aya shook her head, letting out an awkward chuckle. _You are so unfair, God of Love…_

"Let's watch a movie first." Rei suggested. "Or do you have another idea?"

Before Aya could utter a word to answer, her mouth halted as she found a green bracelet around Rei's wrist, which was given by the dark-haired girl herself.

_He's wearing it! _Aya gladly thought. _God of Love, can I withdraw what I said earlier? _

"Nope," Aya proclaimed, "Let's go to the cinema, Otohata-kun."

With that, they started pacing. While walking, Rei practically glanced at his girlfriend round and round, much to Aya's astonishment.  
_D-Do I look too conspicuous? _

"Blue and pink, huh?" Rei ultimately spoke up. "Suitable for you."

"…" Aya's cheeks turned furiously scarlet. "T-Thank you."

_You're full of surprises, God of Love…_cried Aya on her mind.

After a while, they reached the cinema. As soon as they came in, they headed to the movies list. Aya sweat-dropped as she found out that the genres of the movies were mostly romance and horror. She hesitated to watch something like that, knowing that most of the spectators were couples that according to her own; would make such a weird mood between Rei and her.

"H-How about this, Otohata-kun?" Aya proposed, pointing to a comedy movie. "This one looks…um, interesting."

Rei knitted his forehead. "Are you sure?"

Aya nodded doubtlessly. Even though she looked somewhat peculiar to Rei, he approved and went to buy the tickets. When they queued up and waited for their turn, three girls suddenly approached Rei and yelled insanely. "I can't believe it! It's really Rei Otohata!"

_Uh, Otohata-kun's fan girls…_Aya thought insecurely.

"We're so lucky to see you here, Rei-sama!"

"Can you write down your signature here, please?" One of the fan girls handed Rei a notebook and a pen.

"Me too, please write it down here." Another girl gave Rei her handkerchief.

Heaving a big sigh, Rei complied with what they wanted and gave them his signatures. After that, they thanked him and left, much to Rei and Aya's relief.

"You're still marvelously popular, Otohata-kun." Aya remarked.

Rei shrugged. "There's no help for it."

"…" Aya gazed amazedly upon the Ice Prince. It was still hard to believe that this dashing celebrity was her boyfriend. She would not boast on herself at this but still, she could not help feeling like being the most fortunate girl in the whole Japan. She just could not imagine what would happen if she lost him again someday. After all, even if they had to break up, it would be quite easy for him to get the new one, seeing that bunch of girls fought over him.

On the spur of the moment, that foolish thought went to pieces as Aya felt her puny shoulders wrapped by Rei's strong arm. Her heart impulsively thumped in an amazing speed. "O-Otohata-kun…?"

"In case there will be an attack from my fans again," Rei calmly made his action clear.

Still blushing, Aya looked up at him. _Oh no, I think I'm going to cry. Cut it out, Aya! You'll embarrass Otohata-kun if you cry here!_

After purchasing the tickets, Rei and Aya instantly took a seat to wait for the opening of the studio. Rei did not let go of her shoulders, much to Aya's nervousness. He was right, after all; his fan girls did not crowd him around again. Because of that position, every person who seemed to know Rei always caught a glimpse of them and whispered to each other.

"Want to buy popcorns?" Rei offered.

Aya smiled nervously. "No, thank you."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY ME SOME POPCORN?!"

Hearing that, Aya and Rei automatically threw their attention to the owner of the familiar loud voice and said in unison, "That voice…"

"Ook! Sorry, Ran-pyon. I didn't know the tickets would be that expensive. They've totally wasted my pin money."

"Ugh, you penniless monkey boy! Watching movies won't be perfect without my favorite salty popcorns!"

Rei heaved a big sigh. "Just as I thought. Well, just pretend they're not here—Aya?" He cut his words as his girlfriend rose from her seat and walked to the idiot couple.

"Ran, Tatsukichi-kun!" greeted Aya.

The said _bakappuru_ turned their faces and called the lass' name contemporaneously, "Aya!"

Aya smiled happily at the two of them. "What movie are you going to watch?"

"That legendary comedy movie, _'Green Crabby'_, Aya-ppe!" Tatsuki replied voluptuously. "We wanted to buy some popcorn but…ook." The Black of Machida showed Aya three coins of ten yen.

_Ah, they're going to watch the same movie as Otohata-kun and me. _Aya mentally thought in surprise.

"Me too." Ran showed her best friend the same things.

Aya sweat-dropped. "Um, if you two really want it—"

"Hurry up. The studio is open now." Rei said, coming from behind.

Seeing the first Meishou champion appearing before them, Ran and Tatsuki's eyes twinkled at the drop of a hat. "Our savior!"

Rei averted his face, knowing what would happen to him if he listened to them. "Serve yourself."

Before Rei could leave and take Aya with him, Ran nimbly blocked his way and begged with starry eyes, "Please Otohata, the magazines always say that, don't they? _'Rei Otohata is a friendly gentleman who loves to help his friends'_. What will your fans say if they find out that, the fact doesn't match your biography on those magazines?"

Tatsuki did not want to lose either. "Ook! Have a heart, Ototchi!"

Realizing that he did not have much time, Rei sighed in aggravation and gave up. "Alright, alright. Make it quick." He stated, handing the poor _bakappuru_ some money.

"Thanks a lot!" Ran and Tatsuki laughed animatedly and speedily ran to the popcorn stand. Then Rei turned around and walked into the studio, followed by Aya afterwards.

Sitting down in the cold, dark movie studio, Aya's heart began pounding wildly. Even though they had been going out for two and a half years, it was the first time they watched a movie together—without their friends. _G-Good thing I chose the comedy one… But I hope Otohata-kun won't get bored._

Just then, a couple of familiar voices were heard again. This time, it was so much closer—right beside the two of them. "Aya, Otohata! So you two are watching this one, too? What a coincidence!"

Aya twitched. "R-Ran? Tatsukichi-kun?"

Ran took a seat next to Rei and Tatsuki seated himself on the right side of Ran. The Queen of Shibuya giggled evilly, "Who would ever think that the Ice Man of Shibuya loves comedies too?"

Rei simply retorted, "Shut up. Just eat up your popcorns and pay attention to the movie."

As the movie began, everybody in the movie studio became quiet on the instant. They laughed once there was a funny scene. Yes, everyone but Aya. She could barely concentrate her mind on the so-called hilarious comedy movie since her nervousness had not gone yet. Her eyes would rather pay their attention to Rei who was watching the movie in such a serious look.

"Humph," Rei suppressed a chuckle. "That old woman looks a lot like you, Kotobuki."

Ran replied sarcastically, "And that boastful brat resembles you perfectly, Rei-pyon!"

Seeing that, Aya turned her face away and smiled bitterly. _If only Otohata-kun could smile for me like he always did to you, Ran…_

Aya forcibly threw that thought away. What was she thinking? Getting jealous over some simplest things again? Hoping more from her stoic boyfriend? Blaming her best friend? She knew she should not be like that ever again.

_Yes. Just enjoy the movie, Aya. _The lass tried to collect her thoughts. Unfortunately,it did not take a long time for Aya to be restless again as she saw Rei glancing at Ran with a gentle smile every time he found an interesting scene of the movie. He did not even look at Aya. Of course, Ran was too oblivious to realize that.

Aya bent her face down. _Aya you distrustful mole! Stop thinking as if Otohata-kun were not faithful enough, will you?

* * *

_After three hours of watching a movie, Aya and Rei had to continue their date with the _bakappuru_ again since they asked Rei to treat them some foods. The four of them were now taking their lunch in a fast food restaurant.

_Uh, my first summer date with Otohata-kun…_Aya inwardly beefed about her bad luck. _God of Love, is this a punishment for saying that You weren't unfair earlier?_

"What's the matter, Aya?" asked Ran while chewing her cheeseburger. "Aren't you hungry?"

Startled, Aya raised her head and forced a smile. "No, I'm fine." She swiftly gobbled down her spaghetti to assure Ran.

"Ook! You know what?" Tatsuki spoke after glutting his French fries. "It sorta feels like a double date! Pretty cool, huh?"

"Lucky you, you won't spend your money if you two go hang out with me." Rei muttered nonchalantly before sipping his cola.

Ran added jokingly, "Yeah, if only I had a rich boyfriend like you, Otohata!"

"Ook! That hurts me, Ran-pyon!" cried Tatsuki.

Aya stayed silent. She could not lie to herself that she was happy to see Ran and Tatsuki but right now, she did not want her first date with Rei on summer, which was supposed to perfect her day, ruined just because her friends joined them.

Aya surreptitiously glanced out at Rei. Although his look remained calm and stoic, she could tell that he looked 'brighter' than before the moment Ran came to them. _As long as Otohata-kun is happy, it'll be okay for me. _Aya sighed at her own inward statement, which sounded more like convincing her uneasy self.

"Ah, that was delicious!" Ran stroked her belly. "Thanks for treating us, Otohata!"

Rei merely nodded. "Hn."

"We owe you big, Ototchi," Tatsuki chuckled. "So, what's next, Ran-pyon?"

"We have no money but…" Ran resumed after thinking for a second, "…why don't we go to 109? Wanna join us, Aya? Otohata?"

Assuming that Rei would love to come with them, Aya was about to say 'yes' but interrupted by the Ice Prince himself, "Sorry, we still have another place to visit."

Ran puffed out her cheeks. "Ah, I see. Tch, I just hoped that Otohata will buy me some accessories."

"Who do you think I am? Your father?" Rei uttered in a composed tone. Getting up, he took Aya's hand in his and left. "Later."

Aya was intensely astounded at this. "W-Wait…"

"Sorry for disturbing your lovey-dovey date, the two of you!" yelled Ran as Aya and Rei walked away, waving a hand at them.

Despite getting surprised, Aya couldn't help feeling grateful at this. At last, she regained her private date with Rei. Still, she was hesitant that Rei was really willing to leave Ran somehow.

"Otohata-kun," Aya called in a low voice. "Mm, it's all right if you'd like to come with Ran and Tatsukichi-kun. I don't mind at all."

Rei slowly turned to her. "Your face shows the otherwise."

"Uh?" Aya innocently held her cheeks. "M-My face?"

"Hn. This face." Rei gently pinched Aya's rosy cheeks.

Aya groaned. "_M-Mou_…I'm completely fine, Otohata-kun."

"If you say so," Rei turned his back on her and began pacing. "Let's go."

"…" Aya cocked her brows and held the cheeks Rei just pinched. She felt them heating up. As she was about to follow her boyfriend, a shop caught her interest.

Rei noticed this and immediately questioned, "What is it?"

"Hey," Aya stared intently at the shop window. "Aren't they…phenomenally cute?"

Rei came closer to Aya and tilted his head to see the shop as well. "Kittens?"

"Yeah. I used to have one when I was still young. But it was dead because of its inheritance sickness." Aya told him with a bitter smile. Then she returned her gaze on the encaged kittens and let out a soft giggle. "Since then, my parents didn't allow me to have a pet. But until now, I still love cats."

"I see." was all Rei said to respond to his innocent girlfriend.

"Ah, look! Doesn't this one look like you, Otohata-kun?" asked Aya excitedly, pointing to a sleeping grey-furred kitten. "How cute."

"You compare me to a cat," Rei dimmed his sight, sweat dropping. "The white one also looks like you."

Aya gaped at the white-furred thin cat Rei was pointing to. Her face flushed red in a moment. "W-What? Do I look that unhealthy?"

"Yes." Rei merely scoffed with a smirk.

Aya's face turned more scarlet. "H-How mean!" She pouted, punching Rei's chest unwittingly. Rei could care less and protected his chest from Aya's fists with his palms so she would hit nothing but his strong palms.

_Now that's Aya whom I'd like to look at, _Rei thought casually. Frankly, he was glad that he could see her smiling again but he would have died in embarrassment if he had to admit that out loud.

Getting her awareness back, Aya stopped punching Rei and apologized nervously. He did not like that kind of nervous attitude on her but at least he could make sure that she was still Aya whom he had known all this time.

"If you're fond of cats that much," Rei said all of a sudden, "I'll work harder so I can buy one for you."

"F-For me?" Aya blushed, nearly swept out of what Rei said. However, she quickly shook her head and responded, "I-I'm so happy to hear that but…Otohata-kun shouldn't do that for me. Gentry cats like those were shockingly expensive and…I-I don't deserve that, Otohata-kun."

Rei spun around on his heels and Aya hurriedly walked after him. Then he spoke again while walking, "You were the one who said that your parents didn't allow you to have a pet, right?"

Aya nodded perplexedly. There was no moment she had ever imagined that Rei would say such an unforeseen yet heartwarming words like this; "I meant after we have our own house in the future."

Yes, Aya should have been happy to hear that but the truth was different. On the contrary, she began shedding tears, much to Rei's dismay. Although he had seen Aya crying for numerous times, he still could not do anything to stop her.

_If I asked her 'what's wrong?', I know her answer will be 'I'm so happy' or 'these are tears of happiness' or something like that. _Rei wearily griped on his mind, scratching the back of his neck.

Rei merely shrugged and walked again. "If you're to keep crying, I'd better go home."

"Ah!" Aya swiftly lifted up her face and ran to Rei. "I-I'm sorry!"

_God of Love, the man I love is also full of surprises…

* * *

_

**Next------**

**A/N: Chiby updated this sooner? What the hell? Hehe, believe it or not, I've already had bunch of ideas in my head. But, but, but… School will start on Friday next week, for goodness' sake! Holy shit! Hope this lazy author will be able to complete her work by the end of the school holiday (my target is writing until the twentieth chapter but don't expect too much, hehe).**

**Thank you so much for reading. Your reviews might push me to reach my target. ^^**

**And pretty please, if you have time, check out my GALS! videos on Youtube and at least, rate them. Go to my profile and you'll find the link. Thanks. :)  
**

**Next on Super Innocent Gal: Yup, the world's greatest gal Ran Kotobuki is here! Summer vacation, here we come! So, what could possibly wait for my super (innocent) friend? Super summer break, the arrival of Otohata's little cousin (he's as damn arrogant as Ototchi!) and ice-skating together…but hey, those lovey chances are supposed to make Aya happy, right? But why does her relationship with Ototchi seem to be 'cooling'? Is it because of the ice-skating thingy? What? Second Place and I? It's our fault, you say? Hey, don't put it all on us! Episode 18: Super Jealousy – Freezing Summer! The Little Ice Prince's Testimony!  
**


	18. Freezing Summer

**Disclaimer: How I wish to own the amazing Rei Otohata…-.-**

**---**

**---**

**Episode 18: Super Jealousy – Freezing Summer! The Little Ice Prince's Testimony! **

**---**

**---**

Summer break, which just started today, was the most gratifying holiday ever for everyone without the exception of young couples, including Yuuya and Mami. Even though they _often_ went out together (knowing that Mami was way too possessive), they still considered summer break as the best opportunity to go hang out together.

"_Nee_, Yuuya," Mami called after her boyfriend. "Isn't that Otohata? Who's that little boy beside him? Is that his little brother?"

Yuuya threw his gaze to the walking chocolate brown-haired young man Mami was pointing to. "No. It's Rui, Rei's little cousin. Sometimes he came to Tokyo to spend his summer vacation."

Mami nodded. "I see. In a second, I thought he's Otohata's son."

"Yeah, Rui's face is a lot like Rei's," Yuuya chuckled before mending his pace to approach Rei and his cousin. "Hey there, Rei! Rui!"

The said lads turned their faces to the direction of the voice. Finding Yuuya coming closer to them, Rui simply greeted him back, "Good afternoon, Yuu nii-chan."

"How's your summer break getting along?" asked Yuuya with a smile while patting Rui's head.

"It's still the first day of summer, Yuu nii-chan." The little Ice Prince replied in a monotonous tone.

Rei added, "Rui just arrived yesterday. I believe I've already told you before, Yuuya."

Hearing that, Mami frowned in amazement. _The way they talk is also similar…_

"Sorry, I'd forgotten," Yuuya scratched the back of his head. "Hey, why don't you two come with us? I'll take you to the most exciting game center in this Shibuya, Ru—ouch!" Yuuya groaned as Mami cryptically pinched his arm.

Yuuya turned his face to his girlfriend and found her shooting a hideous glare as if to say, _Yuuya you moron! We're on a date, remember?_

The blonde guy swallowed hard at this. It was impossible to win against the Queen of Ikebukuro, despite being her boyfriend. Before Yuuya could say a word to tell Rui that he wanted to change his mind, the little Ice Prince grasped Yuuya's hand and said coolly, "If you insist, fine. Let's play with us, Yuu nii-chan."

"W-Wait a sec!" Yuuya could barely complain more that Rui had already pulled him strongly, much to Mami's displeasure.

_Jeez, that's what I hate about kids! Be patient, Mami. At least you are still with your Yuuya here! _

Meanwhile, another Queen of Gals that none other than Ran Kotobuki was walking down the street with the two of her best friends, Miyu and Aya. She was indescribably delighted that the summer break she had been waiting for finally came.

"Ah, life is great!" Ran chirped, stretching her arms. "Next stop, Q-Front Skating Plaza!"

"Will this be okay, Ran?" Miyu reminded her happy-go-lucky best friend, "What about Naka-teach's summer class? What do you think he will say if you don't come?"

Ran rebuffed, "Nah, no worries! I just couldn't let my beautiful holidays ruined just because of some unimportant courses, could I?"

Aya sweat-dropped anime style at her red-streaked friend. "It's not good to adjourn your work, Ran."

"Adjourning my relaxing times is even worse, Aya," Ran shrugged. As her eyes caught a glimpse of something surprising, Ran instantly squealed, "Hey, look! Otohata has a son!"

The innocent Aya nearly lost her consciousness. "W-W-What…? O-Otohata-kun's…s-son?"

Miyu cocked a brow. "Don't be silly. Perhaps he's Otohata-kun's little brother."

"Y-Yes! You're right, Miyu," Aya calmed herself down circumstantially. Seeing that, Ran grinned and teased the dark-haired girl, "Aren't you curious, Aya? Even if that little boy isn't Otohata's son, don't you want to get acquainted with him?"

"…" Aya gulped. In a blink of an eye, she nodded and asked the two of her best friends to near her boyfriend.

Yuuya was the first one who noticed the presence of the three gals. "_Yo_, the three of you!"

"Hi, Second Place. Hi, Mami-rin!" Ran accosted jovially, raising her hand. "And hello, Otohata and…his son?"

"_Baka_." Rei calmly retorted.

Yuuya clarified, "No, Ran-chan. This is Rei's cousin, Rui Otohata."

Aya breathed again. _Thank goodness…_

Rui looked up at Ran, giving her a mocking glare. "Rei nii-chan, is this kinky-haired girl your girlfriend?"

Ran popped a vein. "What was that?! 'Kinky-haired', you say?!"

Rei answered his cousin with the same calm manner, "I'm not stupid enough to date some morons like her."

Rui nodded in understanding. "Hm, thank goodness."

"Hey, what do you mean by that, you arrogant brat?!" Ran crossed her arms. "And you, Ototchi, can't you teach your little cousin some better and politer manners?"

Rei replied, "Like you can do the same."

While Ran's head was boiling up, Aya watched Rui in awe with starry eyes. _I wonder if Otohata-kun also looked like that when he was still a kid...how cute!_

"Nice to meet you, Rui-chan," Miyu smiled cordially. "By the way, we're heading to the skating plaza. Care to join us?"

Rui answered thoughtfully, "I don't know. Yuu nii-chan just asked me to go to a game center."

_This kid is even as serious as Otohata-kun…_Miyu inwardly thought and sweat-dropped at Rui.

Mami slightly felt advantage at this. "Well, Kotobuki. Why don't you bring that brat with you so Yuuya and I can—"

Again, the little Ice Prince interrupted the unfortunate Mami, "Hm, ice-skating sounds interesting, too. What do you say, Yuu nii-chan?"

"It's up to you, Rui." said Yuuya with a shrug.

"Alright," Rui stated as though he were a boss, "As you wish, Kinky-haired girl. I'll come with you."

"Hey, I never said that I wanted you to come! Miyu did!" Ran scolded crossly, pointing toward Miyu. "And stop calling me 'kinky-haired girl', will you?"

Ran and the others started walking while Mami was fuming on her mind, _Damn it…nobody listened.

* * *

_In less than ten minutes, the gang reached the skating plaza. As soon as they finished changing their shoes, they immediately entered the ice-skating arena and enjoyed skating. Unknown to them, they had left one of their friends behind, namely the innocent Aya Hoshino.

"Uh…what kinds of shoes are these?" Aya inaudibly mumbled to herself while trying hard to walk with the skates. She did not dare to step a foot on the ice arena. All she could do was keep holding a pole while staring dolefully at Rei who was talking to Ran while skating from afar.

_If only I were skillful as Ran… It would be me who's been by Otohata-kun's side right now. _Aya thought with a heavy heart and sighed.

A voice suddenly asked her, "What's wrong?"

Aya looked up to face the person. "S-Second Place-kun? I thought you're skating with the others."

"Yes, until I noticed that someone's missing," Yuuya chuckled. "Is this your first time?"

Aya's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "Y-Yes…uh, I never thought that ice-skating would be so hard…"

"It won't be if you want to try," The blonde man smiled friendly and held Aya's arms. "I'll help you. Be careful, Aya-chan."

"_H-Hai_." Aya nodded. She slowly stepped her feet on the ice and walked fearfully—still with Yuuya's help, of course.

Good thing Mami was not aware of Yuuya's so-called intimate moment with Aya, seeing that she was bounding up in an ice-skating duel with Ran. Miyu was forced to be their referee. Rui watched them while skating with Rei.

"They look dumb, especially that kinky-haired girl," Rui commented. "Are you sure you've been friends with them all this time?"

Rei shrugged. "I should've asked you about this ice-skating nimbleness of yours, Rui."

"Same as you, I'm a genius at everything." Rui replied with a sarcastic smirk. He frowned as his big cousin stopped and eyed something. "Rei nii-chan?"

Something that caught Rei's attention was a couple of good friends who were skating very carefully in the corner—his best friend and his girlfriend.

"S-Second Place-kun…" Aya trembled. "T-This is even harder than snowboarding. I-I don't think I can do it…"

Yuuya shook his head. "No, you can do it! Don't worry, I'm still here."

"I-I can't!" cried Aya timidly. "T-That's it…I really _am_ a sloppy mole."

"Don't give up so fast, Aya-chan," Yuuya kept on encouraging her. "Come on, be confident. What do you think Rei will say if you can't even walk on ice?"

Yuuya's words began knocking on Aya's heart. "Y-You're right…o-okay, let me try my best."

"…" Rei couldn't hear what Aya and Yuuya were saying but from what he saw, he could tell that this was Aya's first ice-skating time and Yuuya was tutoring her. He wouldn't mind letting his best friend teach Aya but there was one thing that disturbed his mind. _Why didn't she say anything to me? _

"Are they dating?" Rui questioned all of a sudden.

Rei instantly paid his attention back to his little cousin. "Kids shouldn't say something like that. Come on." He said, walking away.

"…" Rui slowly followed him, having a slight suspicion toward his cold-hearted big cousin.

Meanwhile, Aya was trying to skate without holding on Yuuya. "A-Alright, this is it. You can let go of my hands, Second Place-kun."

"Are you sure?" asked Yuuya.

Aya gave the blonde man a nod. "Mm."

"Well…if you say so," Yuuya slowly released Aya's arms. "Be careful, Aya-chan."

The dark-haired girl gulped and started pacing. Yuuya and Aya herself were amazed that she could finally do it. "I-I'm skating! Second Place-kun, I'm actually skating!"

"Congratulations, Aya-chan!" Yuuya clapped his hands and smiled proudly. "I knew you can do it!"

Aya laughed gaily and threw Yuuya a thankful smile. Then she turned her face to Rei who wasn't skating too far from her and giggled. _Okay, now I'm going to surprise Otohata-kun! _

As she was about to approach Rei, she stumbled and fell down. Seeing that, Yuuya hurriedly ran to her. "Aya-chan!"

Hearing Yuuya yell, Rei turned his face to Aya again. Even though his cold look was capable to mask his hidden feelings, he couldn't just stay calm when he found Aya taking a header. He swiftly headed to her but stopped his pace as he saw Yuuya helping Aya stand up.

"A-Are you okay, Aya-chan?" asked Yuuya worriedly. "Ah, your nose is bleeding!"

When Aya was to tell Yuuya that she was fine, she gaped as she found her boyfriend skating toward her. "Otohata-kun…"

But Rei did not seem to worry at all, much to Aya's surprise. "Please take her to the waiting room, Yuuya. I have to watch over Rui." He said nonchalantly, handing Yuuya a handkerchief. With that, he left.

Yuuya became astonished at this. "Hey, Rei…wait a sec! What kind of attitude is that?"

"…" Aya kept watching Rei's back with a vacant look. It did not take a long time for her to turn her face away from him as she saw him nearing Rui and Ran.

"It's okay, Second Place-kun," Aya murmured feebly. "I-I'd better go to the waiting room myself. Mami-rin will be worried if she notices that you're not there with her."

"Don't talk like that," Yuuya shot the dark-haired girl a glare, stopping Aya's nosebleed with Rei's handkerchief. "It's been my responsibility that I've let go of you who's still an amateur in ice-skating."

In the end, Aya silently approved and left the skating arena with Yuuya. Not long afterwards, they arrived at the waiting room. Yuuya gently seated Aya on a bench and demanded, "Don't look down or else your blood won't stop. Lift up your face, Aya-chan."

The blonde guy enlarged his eyes in shock as Aya slowly lifted up her face, which was full of tears. "A-Aya-chan? What's the matter?"

Aya sobbed. "O-Otohata-kun…"

Just by hearing Aya whisper the Ice Prince's name, Yuuya could easily guess what was going on with her. "No worries, Aya-chan. You know how complicated Rei is, don't you? He does care about you. He just…well, he can't express it to you well, that's all."

"He doesn't," Aya shuddered. "Just look at him…h-he chooses to go back to Ran's place."

Yuuya cocked his head. "Look, Rei isn't cruel enough to cheat on you. Perhaps he's telling Ran-chan and the others about you."

A blush slowly crept up Aya's face. "Maybe you're right…" Aya punched her head lightly. "How silly I am…ugh, not again. How can I turn out to be insecure so easily?

Yuuya knitted a brow. "Again?"

Aya nodded. "I-I'd been trying to have faith in Otohata-kun no matter what but…every time I saw Otohata-kun smiling at Ran, I…" She trailed off.

"Well, there's no help for it," Yuuya told her. "You see, I can't help getting jealous either whenever I find some guys trying to take advantage of Mami-rin. Good thing that Mami-rin is loyal and fascinatingly strong."

Without facing Yuuya, Aya kept listening to him. He resumed, "It's normal—no, it's all right to be jealous sometimes, Aya-chan. Just don't let it overwhelm you."

"…" Aya was silenced at this. Then she curved her lips into a smile and said, "Thank you, Second Place-kun."

A soft chuckle was all Yuuya could do to respond to her gratitude. He couldn't help but to shout enthusiastically as he saw Rei coming with Ran and the others. "Hey, Rei! Over here!"

Aya gasped. "O-Otohata-kun?"

"See?" Yuuya managed to whisper. "It couldn't be that he didn't care about you, right?"

"Mm." Aya smiled sheepishly, blushing.

"AYA!" called Ran anxiously as she reached for Aya's shoulders. "Hey, you okay? What happened?!"

Aya slowly turned her face to her friends and threw them her angelic smile. "Just a little accident, that's all. Don't worry, the nosebleed has already stopped." She released her nose from Rei's handkerchief.

"You should take a rest," Miyu advised. "Come on, let's go home."

After a while, Ran and the others left the skating plaza and walked on the street of Shibuya. Ran and Mami were still arguing about the winner of their ice-skating battle while Miyu and Yuuya tried to hush them.

Aya sweat-dropped at them. "Ran and Mami-rin just can't stop fighting, _ne_?"

Rei let out a sigh and said nothing to respond. With a slight blush, Aya gazed upon him. Then she spoke again, "By the way….thanks for the handkerchief, Otohata-kun. I'll give it back to you after washing it. It's still full of my blood."

"Thank Yuuya, not me." Rei replied coldly.

"…" Rei's statement hurt Aya's fragile heart a bit. "I-I have."

"Hm." The Ice Prince remained calm. "So, how was it? Did Yuuya's ice-skating lesson work well?"

Aya gave Rei an awkward smile. "Second Place-kun has tried his best to help me out but…well, you do know how clumsy I am." She giggled, scratching the back of her head.

However, Rei returned Aya's heartedly smile with a frown. "You seem to be getting along with Yuuya a lot, huh?"

The usual Aya would get hurt or even cry bitterly every time Rei said such harsh words like those. Nevertheless, things had changed now. Instead, she replied in a low voice, "O-Otohata-kun, too…I've always been wondering why Otohata-kun smiled more often when Ran was there."

Rei furrowed his brows. "Not that again."

Aya gathered up her courage to face Rei and spoke to him assertively, "Then it's also okay for me to smile for Second Place-kun, isn't it?"

Rei turned his face away from her. "Who said that I forbade you to smile for him, anyway?"

"T-That's not what I'm trying to say," Aya stammered. "I-I mean, uh… I-if you hated it when I asked you about Ran or something related to unfaithful things…"

"Rei nii-chan was jealous of Yuu nii-chan, you know." Rui composedly stated all of a sudden while walking away.

A bewildered look ran over Aya's face. Did she hear it right? Did she really hear someone say that Rei was…_jealous_?

Both Aya and Rei froze up at this. Silence filled them. Aya became startled yet blissful while Rei could not find any word to say. What a perplexing atmosphere.

"O-Otohata-kun…" Aya dared to ask, "…is that…true?"

Rei heaved a big sigh. "It's just a kid's opinion. Don't get influenced so easily." He quickened his pace and left Aya behind.

"…" Aya blushed furiously. Rei's statement once upset her but if she rethought about it, why did Rei become speechless when Rui said, "Rei was jealous"?

Regaining her confidence, Aya ran toward Rei and called after him, "Otohata-kun."

Rei stopped and replied without looking at her. "Hm?"

"Tonight…" Aya continued, "…you will…phone me as usual, won't you?"

The Ice Prince locked his mouth again. Aya kept smiling, waiting for his answer placidly. Fortunately, her patience obtained a satisfying reply from him, "Yes."

* * *

"Hello? I've been waiting for your call...no, no, wrong!" Aya mumbled. Clearing her throat, she spoke again, "Hello, Otohata-kun? Good evening, I…I-I…uh."

Yes, Aya was practicing—practicing to talk fluently to Rei by phone. Although he had called her up for numerous times, the innocent mole still needed a long way to speak _calmly_ to her boyfriend.

Aya cleared her throat again. "Hello, Otohata-kun? I…whoa!" She squealed in surprise as her cell phone suddenly rang. She quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Aya?"_

"Y-Yes, Otohata-kun?" Aya's heart slammed wildly against her chest.

"_Are you well? What about your nose?"_

Aya smiled in relief. Yuuya was right; it couldn't be that Rei didn't care about her. "I'm perfectly fine."

"_Have you had your dinner?"_

Aya blinked. It was somewhat unusual that Rei asked her something like that. "Yes, of course…but why—"

"_Just asking."_

"I-I see." Aya said, taking a seat on her mattress. She changed the topic, "Well, um…what's your plan on summer vacation, Otohata-kun?"

"_I'll be rather busy with my part-time job. But I can spend some time for you whenever you like."_

_For you…._Aya inwardly repeated. She covered her mouth, masking her blushing cheeks. "T-Thank you."

"_Do you have any plan on this Saturday?"_

"No."

"_Starting from Friday, summer festival will be held. Wanna come?"_

"O-Of course! Okay, I'll tell Ran and—"

Rei cut her off, _"No, don't tell them."_

Thump. "Uh? Y-You mean…"

"_Yes. Don't let Kotobuki and the others know."_

**Next------

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, everyone. And sorry for writing such a short and unsatisfying chapter. I've been busy with school, school, and school. So there will be no quicker update, I guess…I'm so sorry. But please don't stop leaving your reviews, hehe. I'm begging you! Thank you very much for reading and please forgive me for making lots of mistakes. ^^**

**And oh, Rui is not my OC. He appeared in the manga series only so since this fic takes place from the anime series, Ran and the others had never known Rui before. :)  
**

**Next on Super Innocent Gal: Yes, no one can disturb our date now. It's just the two of us. Otohata-kun's also wearing a ****'manly man' **_**yukata**_**… Goodness, I'm so excited. Ran, Miyu, everyone…just for now, please let me enjoy my private time with Otohata-kun. Episode 19: A Fireworks Festival – Romantic Time? Our Lovey-dovey Secret! **


	19. Our Loveydovey Secret

**A/N: There, there. Now that Chiby is here, you can stop crying now. :) No, I'm serious, I'm going to leave this site soon. But since many of my beloved loyal friends asked me to finish this story before I leave, so…there you go. I'll write one more chapter, as long as you promise that you won't fantasize too far while reading my stories because it'll be a sin for me, which has been one of the reasons why I decided to quit. And please don't complain if you feel like my writing style is getting worse. Deal? **

**Disclaimer: Rei Otohata belongs to me. XD**

**---**

**---**

**Episode 19: Fireworks Festival – Romantic Time? Our Lovey-dovey Secret!**

**---**

**---**

"You look wonderful, Aya."

Aya stared bashfully at her reflection on the mirror. She turned her face to the woman who had helped her put on her white flowery yukata and murmured to her, "Thank you very much, Mother. But…I haven't asked for Father's permission yet. What if he—"

"He wouldn't do anything to stop you. I'll talk to him later," Mrs. Hoshino assured her daughter. "Just enjoy your date, okay? Youths come once in a lifetime only."

Aya nodded. After leaving her room, Aya silently walked to the front door but surprised by a middle-aged man who suddenly neared her. "Don't be afraid, I won't bite."

"F-Father," Aya swallowed hard. "Mm…w-well, if you're wondering where I'm going—"

To Aya's astonishment, Mr. Hoshino smiled and said in a fatherly tone, "I know, I know. You're heading for the Summer Festival with your boyfriend, right? It's quite far from here and that yukata will make you as slow as a snail. I'll take you there."

"R-Really?"

"Don't give me that pathetic look," Mr. Hoshino grasped Aya's hand. "Let's go. You can't let your handsome boyfriend wait too long, can you?"

As soon as Aya and her father left the house by car, Mrs. Hoshino watched them in bewilderment. _That's odd. I don't recall telling him about Aya's date. How did he find out?

* * *

_"It's him, Father!" Aya squealed as her eyes caught a sight of her irresistible boyfriend. Mr. Hoshino stopped his car on the instant and Aya impatiently jumped out of the car to see Rei, making her father frown.

"Otohata-kun!" called Aya while running to the said guy. "Sorry for making you wait."

"It's okay. I just arrived, too." Rei replied calmly. He cocked a brow as he noticed that Aya was blushing. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Aya stuttered. "I-It's just unusual to see you in…yukata."

Rei sighed. "My mother compelled me to wear this."

Aya let out a soft chuckle. The image of her future mother-in-law never failed to amuse her. As she was about to ask Rei to start their evening date, her father appeared behind her all of a sudden. "Good evening. We've met before, haven't we?"

Even though Mr. Hoshino's sudden presence startled Rei, he remained calm. "Yes. Good evening, Sir."

Mr. Hoshino smiled at him. "Please take care of my daughter, lad…err, Oto--sorry, what's your name?"

"It's 'Otohata', Father." Aya whispered.

"Oh, right, Otohata-kun," Mr. Hoshino patted Rei's shoulder. "Have fun."

As Mr. Hoshino left the couple, Aya exhaled in relief. "Thank God. It seems like my father starts to accept you."

"I guess so," Rei turned around and Aya followed him. "So, what would you like to do first?"

Aya looked around the fair area to find something interesting. Fortunately, she could find it in a blink of an eye. "Let's catch a goldfish first, Otohata-kun."

Rei nodded in reply. While walking to the goldfish stand, Aya questioned, "Say, Otohata-kun. Are you sure Ran and the others won't come? I saw some Gals of Shibuya around here."

"There's also a Summer Fair in Shibuya. If they want to enjoy a Summer Festival, I'm sure they will choose that one," Rei explained doubtlessly. "This one is quite far from Shibuya and I'm sure Kotobuki won't—"

Rei made a pause as he and Aya reached the goldfish stand. It was not because the goldfishes were sold out or anything. Some other goldfish catchers successfully surprised Aya and Rei.

"I got one! I win, Mami-rin!"

"Not so fast, Kotobuki! Watch this!"

"Ran-pyon, be careful! You almost broke the fishnet!"

Aya and Rei sweat dropped as they saw Ran, Miyu, Yuuya, Tatsuki, Mami, Yamato and Harue surrounding the goldfish stand. Aya and Rei looked at each other in confusion.

"I-It can't be! How?" Aya murmured to Rei. "W-Why are they here?"

Rei shrugged. "Be still. Let's visit another stand."

Before Aya and Rei were able to sneak off, Yuuya's voice stopped them, "Hey there, Rei and Aya-chan!"

Hearing that, Ran and the others turned their faces to the couple, much to Rei's annoyance. "Hey, you two! What a coincidence!" greeted Ran.

Having no choice, Aya and Rei helplessly let the gang approach them. Aya greeted back with a nervous smile, "Oh…hi, you guys. I-I thought you planned on going to the Shibuya Summer Festival."

"We did…" Miyu added, "…before an old man gave us free goldfish-catching vouchers. But he said that those vouchers can be used in this fair only."

"And we've spent them already, ook," said Tatsuki. "Now that you two are also here, why don't you join us, Aya-ppe? Ototchi?"

Aya faked a smile. "W-Well, that would be nice, but…"

"Next stop: The Summer Haunted House!" Ran exclaimed ecstatically, grabbing Miyu and Aya's arms. "Come on!"

Aya could do nothing that Ran had pulled her strongly. The others followed them from behind while Rei was mumbling on his mind; _I wonder how that "old man" looks like. What did he want that he had made these people come here? _

Meanwhile, at Hoshino's residence, a middle-aged man sneezed, startling his wife. "Are you well? What's the matter, Honey?"

"I don't know why," Mr. Hoshino scratched his nose. "But I'm shivering."

* * *

Before the gang could enter the "Summer Haunted House", the doorman said that they had to come in groups of three. Moreover, he would be the one who decided the members of each group. Of course, the division of those groups worsened Aya's mood.

"You may come in, Group One." The doorman said to Yamato, Mami and Tatsuki.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Mami protested, grabbing the doorman's collar. "What kind of group is this?! At least include Yuuya in my group! I don't think those strangers will protect me when the ghosts attack me!" Mami pointed toward Yamato and Tatsuki.

_Strangers? _Yamato and Tatsuki thought in unison.

"Wow, good news!" Ran twitted. "So Princess Mami Honda is terrified of ghosts—even the fake ones! Gals of Ikebukuro will be disappointed if they find out!"

"What did you say, Kotobuki?!" Mami shot Ran a glare. "Mami Honda isn't terrified of anything! What I said earlier…it was just a joke! Let's go, my subordinates!"

Yamato and Tatsuki said nothing to respond. They merely walked into the Summer Haunted House with the impassioned Mami before them.

Tatsuki murmured, "Ook. _"Strangers, subordinates"_…Mami-rin sure enjoys giving us new nasty nicknames, huh?"

Yamato shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well…"

After five minutes of waiting for the first group to walk around the Summer Haunted House, the doorman called the second group; Ran, Rei and Harue.

"This is the worst division ever," Ran grumbled. "These unemotional persons will never scream, no matter what kinds of ghosts they'll see. Gee, this is gonna be an extremely boring journey."

"Whom are you talking to?" asked Harue.

"Nah. Just talking to myself." Ran shook her head. She frowned as Rei remarked, "What? Are you scared?"

"Shut up, Otohata," Ran replied in a sarcastic tone, "I wouldn't mind lending you my handkerchief when you cry in fear. I'm sure the ghosts are scary enough—for you."

Rei insulted her back, "Did I hear someone speak?"

Ran popped a big vein on her head. "Why you little…!"

After that, the second group entered the Summer Haunted House. Aya gulped as the view of Ran, Rei and Harue disappeared from her sight. Being aware of Aya's anxious look, Miyu asked her, "Aya, are you all right?"

"Y-Yes." Aya replied with a nod.

Miyu came closer to her dark-haired best friend and whispered, "Miyu has known from the start, Aya. You were on a date with Otohata-kun, weren't you?"

Aya gasped. "W-Well, yes…but it's okay, Miyu. Maybe the Goddess of Summer isn't willing to let me spend my time with Otohata-kun alone." She tried to crack a joke but Miyu didn't laugh at all.

"Miyu understands, Aya. Sometimes Miyu's date with Yamato-kun didn't go well either since we always met Ran and the others," Miyu told her best friend, "But I think Ran will understand if you explain the truth to her."

Aya was silent for a moment. She gazed at the ground and whispered, "But I…"

"Group Three! Group Three!" called the doorman, interrupting Aya's words.

"Let's go, Miyu-chan, Aya-chan." said Yuuya.

Miyu and Aya responded at the same time, "Okay."

They walked slowly in that spooky, dark Summer Haunted House. Aya kept holding Miyu's arm tight while Yuuya was leading them. "I haven't found anything so far. Even if there's something, it's sure nothing but a toy or a disguiser."

"Miyu agrees with you, Second Place-kun," Miyu replied. "Aya, are you okay? Your hands are cold."

"M-M-Miyu…" Aya stammered. "I-I-It's…"

Aya pointed to a figure of an old woman. She was eyeless. "Ah, that's not a real ghost, Aya-chan. She must be in disguise." Yuuya giggled and neared the mysterious old woman.

The old woman remained quiet when Yuuya pinched her cheek, assuming that her scary face was just a mask. "See? When I pull her face like this…"

Yuuya became speechless as her "mask" remained sticking on her face. It was like a real face. Miyu and Aya turned jumpy. To calm them down, Yuuya laughed while restraining from the old woman. "Haha, perhaps the make-up is too strong or—"

"How dare you touch me," The old woman finally spoke up and sunk to her knees. "As the punishment…"

"Run!" Yuuya shouted, bringing Miyu and Aya run with him.

"WAIT, YOU COWARDS!" cried the old woman.

"AAAH!" Miyu and Aya screamed in horror as the old woman crawled on hands and knees to chase them.

Yuuya kept running while trying to hush them, "C-Calm down, girls! This haunted house must have settled the scenario and—"

Aya cut him off, "I don't care! All I want right now is get out of here. And—oomph!" Aya's face hit something. As she opened her eyes to see what it was, she instantly cried in eeriness. It was a long, black-haired female ghost hung down right in front of Aya's eyes.

"Aya, it's just a doll!" Miyu informed her crying dark-haired best friend.

Meanwhile, the second group, which just finished their line in the haunted house, immediately neared the first group.

"Hey, Mami-rin! How was it? They weren't so tough, were they? Those "ghosts", I mean." Ran crossed her arms.

"Yeah. They were coherently counterfeit," Mami let out a sigh.

Tatsuki chirped, "Ook! Ran-pyon, you should see Mami-rin's look when she kicked a zombie. It was awesome!"

"Oh? Are you saying that Mami-rin is stronger than me, Tatsukichi?" Ran curved her lips into a direful smile, glowering at her boyfriend.

"No, of course not!" Tatsuki became panic. "Ran-pyon is the most extraordinary gal ever."

"I wonder if Miyu would be okay." said Yamato in concern.

Ran slapped her big brother's back. "What are you talking about, Bro? Of course she would be fine! She's an irrefragable gal, just like me."

"Ah, yes. I forgot that this haunted house is just a game." Yamato scratched the back of his head.

Ran turned her face to Rei and said, "No worries, Otohata. Aya has grown stronger, too."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "I didn't ask about—" He stopped the middle of his words as Group Three came out of the Summer Haunted House. Miyu, Aya, and Yuuya were walking wearily toward the gang.

They seemed so tired, especially Aya. Her tears were clearly visible. It didn't really bother Rei; but the view of her holding Yuuya's elbow tight was enough to disturb his composed mind.

"Haha, looks like we've got the most fearful group here!" Ran scoffed. "Hey, Aya, stop crying, will you? Those ghosts weren't real. They weren't so scary, were they?"

Aya sniffed. "I-It's easy for you to say so, Ran. But you do know that I'm a timid mole."

Hearing that, Ran elbowed her and encouraged her, "Say that again and I'll pinch you! What do you think that scarier cold monster will say if you keep crying pettily like that?" She pointed to Rei.

Aya raised her face and noticed that Rei was looking at her, though he was not near her. She quickly wiped away her tears and approached him. "O-Otohata-kun…"

Rei locked his mouth and turned around as though he wanted to avert his face from Aya. Aya knitted a brow at this. Before Aya could call him again, Ran clapped her hands and yelled, "Alright, break time is over! It's time to watch the fireworks!"

"Ook!" Tatsuki raised his hands and ran to the yard to watch the fireworks. The others followed them, including Aya, but she failed as someone took her by the hand from behind.

"W-What's the matter, Otohata-kun?" asked Aya.

Rei put his index finger on his lips—asking her to keep quiet. She nodded in agreement and with that, the couple left surreptitiously—without Ran and the others.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Aya asked in curiosity while following Rei's pace. They were walking up to a small hill, which actually existed in the fair area but blocked by some big houses.

Rei didn't have to answer Aya's question anymore that they had reached their destination—the hilltop. Aya was totally amazed. She could see the dark blue sky, the stars and the moon clearly. "So beautiful…"

"We can also watch the fireworks from up here," Rei uttered. "But most of all, there's no Kotobuki here."

Aya giggled. "You're smart, Otohata-kun."

Rei took a seat and Aya did the same. While Rei was drinking his soda, which he'd been keeping in his pocket; Aya looked down and found Ran and the others there.

She gazed down enviously at Miyu whose shoulders were embraced by Yamato; Mami who was holding Yuuya's elbow; Ran and Tatsuki who were singing and dancing para-para together intimately.

_They seem so happy…_Aya inwardly thought.

Aya faced Rei who was still imbibing his soda. Swallowing hard, she tilted her head and laid it on Rei's left shoulder. The shake of her head caused Rei's soda to spill over his yukata. Seeing that, Aya panicked.

"G-Good Heavens! I-I'm terribly sorry, Otohata-kun!" Aya rashly took a handkerchief from her bag and wiped Rei's yukata. _Ugh, now look what you've done, Aya! It must be karma for doing something stupid!_

To Aya's surprise, Rei suddenly pushed her onto his lap, making her gasp. "There. We win."

Aya blushed madly. How did he know that she was inspired to be more intimate than the others couple were? "O-O-Otohata-kun…"

"Aya," Rei muttered, "There's something I have to tell you."

Aya gulped. "W-What is it?"

"Graduation is next year," Rei began, "You said that you wanted to apply to the same place as me. And you do know that I aim for the national college. Even so, do you still want to come with me?"

Aya nodded assuredly. "I do. That's what I've decided from a long time ago."

"…" Rei was silenced at this. Then he smirked and continued, "I've got something to decide, too."

Aya blinked. She was awfully nervous that Rei's face was so close to her. It was like she would have a fever as well that he was looking intently in her eyes.

"Otohata-kun…?"

Rei got up and pulled Aya with him. Regardless of Aya's nervous look, the Ice Prince proclaimed, "After graduating from the college…marry me, Aya."

As soon as Rei said those unusual, unbelievable words, the fireworks began bursting. The wind breezed and blew Aya's pigtailed hair. She had gone numb in disbelief.

"Are you…" Aya whispered breathlessly, "…serious?"

Rei heaved a sigh. "I know it's too early for us to talk about something like that. We don't know what will happen in the future either. But…right now, that's what I'm planning on."

Aya lifted her face and eyed Rei. Seriousness presented in his gaze, much to Aya's amazement. But still, she could barely believe it. It was all too sudden. "D-Did your parents tell you to say so? Did they urge you to propose to me again?"

Rei rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, that's just a small influence. I've always thought that they were too impatient and like what you said, it's too early to talk about marriage. But…"

Aya kept listening without interrupting him. Rei resumed, "…it's time for us to show people that you belong to me, to expose the fact that we've made a promise for our future."

_Oh my God, I think I'm going to faint. Is he…is he really Otohata-kun? That stoic Otohata-kun? _Aya questioned mentally. Her mind was spinning around.

"Otohata-kun…" Aya called after him, "…I-I might not be a perfect girlfriend but…are you sure you want me to be your wife in the future?"

Rei pointed to Aya's face and said, "That's it. That's the only thing I dislike about you. But I'm not perfect either."

Aya lowered her face. "Yes…I-I'm so hateful, aren't I?"

Rei's unexpected answer almost tore Aya's heart, "Perhaps. And so am I." His voice remained serious. "With every single hateful part of us, I'll walk you down the aisle."

It was very rare to hear Rei speak much and probably, it would never happen again in years. However, those rare yet meaningful words were more than enough to make Aya soar in bliss. She flashed Rei a graceful smile while tears of happiness were creeping out of her eyelids and over her cheeks.

"Thank you," Aya stared at him lovingly in the eyes. "Thank you, Otohata-kun."

Rei let out a big sigh and pulled the crying Aya closer to him. In Rei's embrace, Aya spoke feebly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Since when…since when did you plan on proposing to me?"

Rei pulled back and held Aya's shoulders. "I don't know exactly. Maybe…the moment where I felt something peculiar when you're around another guy."

"Uh?" Aya arched a brow. "When did that happen?"

Rei exhaled again. It was so hard for the usual calm Ice Prince to express his feelings by words like this. Then he squeezed her in his arms again and muttered, "Who knows?"

"_M-Mou_…" Aya fumed, "You shouldn't hide something from your future wife, Otohata-kun."

"We're not officially engaged yet. I didn't even give you a ring," Rei reminded her. "We'll buy it together later. I'll let you choose any ring you like."

Again, Aya was carried away with Rei's tender words. But she merely sighed and stated, "I don't need it. Otohata-kun's sweet promises are enough for me, because I know Otohata-kun will keep them."

Rei smirked in satisfaction. He tightened his hug, sending his masterful warmth to Aya. She smiled beatifically and shut her eyes, enjoying the sea scent of his yukata.

_Yes, God finally gives us a perfect moment. This is the place where it's just the two of us…_

Aya's inward words were cut off as she heard a familiar voice, "You're right, Tatsukichi! The fireworks look clearer from up here!"

Aya and Rei instantaneously pulled back. "Not again…" Rei sighed in frustration.

…_or maybe not. _Aya completed her inward words resignedly.

"Ook! Never ever underestimate Black of Machida's keen sight, folks!" Tatsuki cheered. "Oh! There you are, Aya-ppe and Ototchi!"

"They found this hill faster than you. You lost, Monkey Boy." Mami hooted at the spiky-haired guy. Tatsuki could only laugh awkwardly.

"Okay, now that all of us are here…" Ran raised her right hand and yelled voluptuously, "…let's watch the fireworks of summer together!"

Everyone seemed to be excited, including Aya. Yes, she was delighted, too. Indeed she was somewhat upset that her private lovey-dovey moment with Rei was disturbed again but she could care less that her beloved friends were here. Yes, she could not deny the fact that being together with her friends was everything to her.

Aya giggled softly as she watched Ran and Miyu's joyful faces. Then she threw her sight to Rei who was busy watching the giant fireworks. He wasn't smiling, much to Aya's exasperation. But still, that was the cold Rei she loved. Her heart began to bang loudly in her chest as she felt Rei knead her palm gently. She flushed red and held his palm in return.

Miyu poked Ran and pointed to Aya who was holding hands with Rei. Both Ran and Miyu chuckled, silently congratulating their best friend. Just by seeing that, Ran and Miyu could tell that something had happened between the couple before the others came here.

However, those gals wouldn't bother letting Aya and Rei lock their mouths from telling them that "something", because it was _their_ lovey-dovey secret, after all.

**NEXT -------

* * *

**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to corry-shi senpai as the 300****th**** reviewer of this story. I also present this chapter as a birthday gift for my friend, Valentina-chan. Happy birthday, Vale! ^^**

**And the last chapter is dedicated to all of you who keep supporting this story and encouraging me to go on, such as Alice Jane, Galuh-chan and many more, hehe. Thank you, thank you. :)**

**Sorry to say this but "Super Innocent Gal" will come to an end. Yes, the next chapter is the last one and probably, the last masterpiece I would write in this FanFiction. **

**Sorry for making lots of mistakes in this story and please bear with it. Just like what Rei-kun said: "I can't be perfect". Haha. :)**

**Maybe this chapter was terrible but I still expect your lovely reviews. Hehe. Thanks for reading and please, leave your comments. Thank you. :)  
**

**Next on Super Innocent Gal: "We don't know what will happen in the future"…that's what Otohata-kun always said to me. But I keep my faith in him, until I can _finally_ spend the rest of my life with him. Becoming a super wife, a super mom and still, a super (innocent) gal. Episode 20: Sayonara, Aya-Aya! Hearts of Shibuya Remain Colorful for You!  
**


	20. Sayonara, AyaAya

**Disclaimer: Till the end, GALS! is still Mihona Fujii's property and Super Innocent Gal is still authored by Chiby. ^^**

**---**

Aya Hoshino had always loved autumn. The weather, the ambience and the scent of autumn—she enjoyed them. Most of all, this autumn—according to the dark-haired woman herself—was a great supportive season for her, as the moment when she had to stretch her study time, had come. However, just for one day-- today, she was taking a rest from her study books.

Aya was heading for her favorite café, Palm Tree. She was going to meet the two of her _bestest_ friends in the whole world. The image of Ran's way to encourage her best friends by cracking jokes and listening to some motherly advices from Miyu kept flashing upon her mind.

As the lass walked across the Shibuya Park, she halted for a while and gazed upon the Hachikou Statue. With a smile plastered on her face for the red-dog statue, she whispered, "Wish me luck, Hachi."

---

**Episode 20: Sayonara, Aya-Aya! Hearts of Shibuya Remain Colorful for You! **

**---**

Big hugs from Ran and Miyu greeted the dark-haired woman forthwith as she arrived at Palm Tree. They laughed uproariously and forcibly pulled Aya onto her seat.

"Where have you been all this time, huh, my sweet little bookworm?" asked Ran with a chuckle.

Aya tittered. "I should ask you the same thing. I thought you and Tatsukichi-kun had forgotten us ever since you two assigned as Shibuya police officers."

"Well, we can't help it." Ran seemed miffed. "We can barely spend our time for our children. Good thing they are tough and unspoiled, just like their mother."

Miyu and Aya chortled at the caramel-haired woman. Ran was no longer a teenager but her soul remained the same—the queen of Shibuya's soul. She kept protecting Shibuya but for now, she did it as a police officer and not as a gal.

"But hey, every time I'm off duty, I'll be back to my gal style. And it took me two weeks long to persuade the chief inspector to let me keep this red streak." Ran mumbled assertively. "Your Otohata was right, Aya. I'll never change."

A slight blush crept up Aya's face as a response to Ran's statement. Miyu let out a giggle. "It's been so long since the three of us last saw each other. But none of you changed a lot."

"You either, Miyu," Ran elbowed the yellow-haired woman. "You and your son just can't let me and my brother work pacifically at our office, can you?"

"Hey, we didn't mean to disturb you," Miyu defended herself. "Miyu and Taiyu just wanted to see Yamato-kun once in a while, especially Taiyu. He could hardly meet his father since Yamato-kun always burned the midnight oil."

"Hm, building a police officer family looks harder than I thought." Aya remarked.

Ran and Miyu exchanged glances and then, they eyed Aya. Aya blinked. "What is it?"

"What about you, Aya?" Miyu questioned.

"Me?"

Ran squinted. "You know what, Aya? Sometimes I wondered why I got married before you while you had been engaged to Otohata for many years. I thought Otohata planned to marry you after graduation."

"Um, well…" Aya began to blush constantly. "…he did. However, I told him that I wanted us to gain our master's degree first before we get married. So…here we are. Attending the lecture keeps us busy."

Ran gave a nod. "That makes sense, but…don't make him wait too long, Aya. After all, you two will graduate in a month, won't you?"

Aya's lips thinned into a line. "I-I know, but…"

"CONGRATULATIONS, AYA-PPE!"

A familiar voice interrupted, startling Ran, Miyu and Aya. "Tatsukichi! What are you doing here? You're in duty today, aren't you?"

"Ook! Right, Ran-pyon," Tatsuki gave his wife a "V" sign. "But Ototchi told us to come here and encourage Aya-ppe. Man! You have no idea how hard it was to ask for the inspector's permission."

"O-Otohata-kun?" Aya's heart automatically thumped.

Ran frowned. "What do you mean, 'us'?"

"Yes. Don't forget us, Ran-chan." Yuuya walked toward the gang with Mami and Harue. "Rei can't come since he's got to attend his thesis session today. That's why he sent us."

Aya became more flustered. "W-Wait…I don't understand. Why are you guys--?"

Tatsuki snickered. "Don't hide it anymore, Aya-ppe. Your thesis was approved and you're going to have your thesis session tomorrow, right?"

"For real?!" Miyu was surprised. "Aya, why didn't you tell us before?"

Aya scratched her head. "W-Well…a-actually, the reason why I wanted the three of us to meet is…" Aya explained falteringly, "…b-because I…I was too nervous about the thesis session. A-And I…needed to forget about it, at least…for a while. But…"

Aya wasn't able to finish her words as Ran shook her body bestially. "You shouldn't have tried to shrug it off, you sheepish worrywart! It's as if you'd forgotten that you have us, your best friends who can help you whenever you're in trouble."

"A-Aw…I'm so sorry, Ran," Aya mumbled. "It's just that…I don't want to encumber all of you."

Hearing that, Ran merely pinched Aya's right cheek, making the dark-haired woman squeal. "Say that again and you'll regret it!"

Aya hissed harder as Miyu pinched her left cheek. "You're not here to be considered as a burden, Aya. That's what friends are for, you know?"

Aya raised her face and glanced over her friends. Feeling affected, she blushed and smiled radiantly with glassy eyes. "I-I…I don't know what to say. But…thank you very much, guys."

All of them burst out laughing at this. As Yuuya, Mami, and Harue took their respective seat, Mami commented, "You know, it reminds me of the going-away party we once threw seven years ago."

"But we're not throwing a farewell party this time, Mami-rin," Ran winked an eye. "Let's make this an unforgettable, encouraging party for our beloved Aya, guys!"

"Ook!" Tatsuki answered cheerily. "All right, turn on the music!"

Aya kept smiling. Her tears slowly slid down her cheeks as Ran, Miyu, Mami and Tatsuki began the encouraging party with Para Para Dance, which intended to cheer her up--not making her cry like that.

"H-Hey, Aya, why are you crying?!"

* * *

"_Yes, I knew you would try to run away as usual. I also knew that Kotobuki and the others would be the right choice to make you stop that bad habit of yours."_

Aya left her bedroom and walked toward the balcony with her mobile phone stuck on her left ear. She gazed at the twinkling night sky and replied, "But I'm serious, it was kind of shocking. I even cried—uh…" She covered her mouth, realizing that she just said something she shouldn't have said.

"_I've predicted that as well."_

Aya's face became beet red on the instant. "O-Otohata-kun…"

"_So, how are you feeling? Worse?"_

"N-No, of course not! Not at all." Aya murmured. "Instead, that really made me happy. I feel so lucky, really."

"_Hm. Hey, are you studying?"_

"I'm just finished. If I didn't meet Ran and the others this afternoon, perhaps I would have been frustrated with those study books."

"_That's good to hear."_

"Um…what about you, Otohata-kun? Your thesis session…how did it go?"

"_I've got a few mistakes to improve, but thank God, I passed with grade A."_

Aya became more than amazed to hear that. It was just…wow. Her boyfriend was sure an unquestionable genius. "Thank goodness. Hm…I should have learned from you."

"_You also said that when I finished my mini thesis three years ago."_

"Oh, right." Aya chuckled. "Well…I'll do my best. Wish me luck, Otohata-kun."

"_Okay. I'm free tomorrow, so I'll take you to the campus." _

"Uh? R-Really? And…you'll also wait while I'm doing my thesis session?"

"_What? You don't expect me to come?"_

Another "no" came out of the lass' mouth. "No! No…I-I'm so excited to hear that. Y-Your presence will surely motivate me more, Otohata-kun."

"_Fine, then I'll pick you up tomorrow."_

"I understand. Um…Otohata-kun?"

"_Hm?"_

Aya moved her mobile phone to her right ear and whispered, "T-Thank you very much…for today, for telling Second Place-kun and the others to come and support me. Thank you…for understanding me this much."

Silence. There was no answer. Aya didn't receive a reply for twenty seconds. Worrying if Rei ended the call, she asked, "H-Hello, Otohata-kun? Are you there?"

"_It was nothing. I was just worried about you." _

Aya gasped. "Uh?"

Ignorant of the puzzlement that just hit Aya by now, the Ice Prince said before he hung up, _"Talk to you later. Good night." _

"G-Good night." Aya clicked her mobile phone off and exhaled. Her heart throbbed rapidly, racing as though it was beating for the first time. She languidly entered her bedroom and lied down on the bed.

_Otohata-kun…_Aya inwardly thought while massaging her forehead. _…was worried…about me? _

Aya grasped her pillow and embraced it tight. Her face was flushing red. _Goodness, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

_

The time had come. Aya and Rei were now walking on the corridor of the campus, heading to Aya's thesis session room. They had passed thirty minutes together since Rei fetched Aya at her house but up to now, there was something bothering his mind.

"Was I wrong for calling you up last night?"

Aya shook her head. "No…it's all my fault."

Rei sweat dropped at his dark-haired girlfriend, whose eyes were puffy and blackish. It wasn't hard to guess what happened to her last night. "I turned out excessively mirthful…" Aya trailed off, "…because of Otohata-kun's sweet words. But no, I was the one whose reaction was…too much."

_Sweet words?_ Rei thought in perplexity.

Not long afterwards, they stopped in front of the thesis session room. Aya let out a long, big sigh before opening the door. "Well… Here goes."

Aya cast a glance at Rei, who merely shrugged at her as if to say, _'What are you waiting for?'_. Aya heaved another sigh and gave him a nod. Then she knocked on the door and came into the room ploddingly as the lecturers told her to.

Meanwhile, Rei looked around; searching for a chair or anything he could use to seat himself on. When he found it, he took it and sat down immediately.

The raven-haired man looked at his watch. _Two hours left before the dinnertime… Well, I can wait. _

Feeling sleepy all of a sudden, Rei subconsciously shut his eyes and leaned against the wall. In five minutes, the dreamless Ice Prince—for the first time--flew into the world of dreams.

---

_Rei was standing in a CD store alone after Ran left. Or so he thought. Suddenly, Ran's boyfriend—the Black of Machida—came towards him and yelled fierily at him. _

"_You're mean, Ototchi. You're a sinner! You're totally a sinner, Ototchi!" _

_Rei sweat dropped. "Hey…don't say something like that in front of public, they'll get us wrong." _

_Tatsuki peered at Rei, shooting him a glare of wrath. "To be quite honest, I'm jealous! Why Ran-pyon never looked at me in the eye just like the way she looked at you…that bugs me badly, you know!"_

_Rei was somewhat astonished to hear Tatsuki's words. But he stayed silent and let the monkey boy talk. "I know you're a goodie-goodie person…but I can't stand on seeing you arrogating a half of Ran's heart! You hear me, Ototchi?"  
_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I want us to fight as real men! If I win, don't you dare touch Ran ever again!"_

"_I never touched her." Rei sweat dropped and turned his back on Tatsuki. "Ridiculous. Accusing me like an idiot…"_

_Tatsuki popped a vein. "Ugh! So you're going to run away from this duel?"_

_Hearing that, Rei turned his sight back at Tatsuki and smirked. "Well then, why don't you prove it? Prove that you think of Kotobuki more than the others do. If you failed, that confidence of yours would be wasted in vain, right?"_

_Jerking, Tatsuki became angrier and shouted, "Confidence and jealousy are not the same, you know! No matter what, I'm not gonna lose to you!"_

---

_Rei was cleaning up his workplace when Ran raced off towards him all of a sudden. "OTOHATA! OTOHATA! O-TO-HA-TAAA!!"_

_The Ice Prince covered his ears in annoyance. "Do you really have to scream like that?"  
_

"_Sorry, sorry!" Ran chuckled and handed him a creamy-colored card. "Here!"_

_Rei felt his heart tug a little bit when he read the letters which written on the cover. "Your wedding invitation? Why didn't you just send it by post service?"_

"_I don't know anything about your address," Ran replied lightly. "Anyways, make sure to come on time, okay? Tatsukichi also said he expected your attendance."  
_

_The chocolate brown-haired man didn't say a word. He kept glaring at the invitation card, making Ran frown. "Otohata?"_

"_I got it," Rei shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. I'll come."_

"_Ah, let me guess! So you envy us, huh?" She said jokingly and elbowed Rei. "Haha…it's your own fault, you chicken head! You should have been more lovey with Aya so you can marry her sooner!"_

_Rei furrowed his brows. "Who cares?"_

"_Oops! Speaking of Aya…" Ran snapped her fingers. "…she's been here with us from a while ago, you know! Didn't you notice?_

_Aya, who had been standing beside Ran, seemed to be irritated. "Neither did you, Ran."_

_Rei jerked. Ran was right; he didn't realize that his girlfriend was there since Ran kept blubbering about her upcoming marriage. Then Ran laughed and left the couple alone. _

"_Hey," called Rei. "As you know, that Kotobuki was too noisy and…"_

"_I understand," Aya smiled dolefully. "I completely understand. I could see you—"_

_Rei cut her off, "Don't say it…again."_

"_No, that's not what I mean. I-I just…" Aya trailed off, "I just wanted to say that I could see you…trying to be faithful, Otohata-kun."_

---

"Otohata-kun? Otohata-kun?"

Hearing his girlfriend call her, Rei instantly opened his eyelids and realized that he just awoke from his dream. He yawned. "Hm…sorry, I fell asleep. Well, how was it?"

Aya's face turned gloomy. She lowered her head and sank to her knees. In less than three seconds, she cried out.

Rei heaved a sigh. He got down and whispered, "I knew you'll make it. Congratulations, Aya."

Aya nodded and kept crying. As Rei was about to hug her, he heard a cough. It was one of the lecturers, who just tested Aya earlier. "Young man, you shouldn't make your girlfriend cry when she's just passed with a fantastic grade."

"I didn't do anything." Rei remarked nonchalantly. "When she's in a big joy, she'll cry. I've been accustomed to this kind of thing."

The lecturer suppressed a chuckle and walked away. Rei sighed again. After that, he shifted his gaze to Aya and wiped away her tears with his handkerchief. "Alright, that's enough."

The dark-haired woman sniffed and nodded. As they got up, Rei spoke again, "It's suppertime. Let's go."

"Um…where?" asked Aya.

"My house." Rei replied monotonously. "My parents invited you for dinner."

* * *

"Aya-chan!" Mrs. Otohata welcomed her future daughter-in-law with a big hug. "Thanks for coming! We missed you so much, sweetheart!"

Aya sweat dropped and giggled. "Um…I should be the one who thanks you for inviting me. I missed you too."

Mr. Otohata patted his son on the shoulder and murmured, "Well done, Rei."

Mrs. Otohata pulled back and spoke, "By the way, you're done with your thesis session, right, Aya-chan?"

"Yes," Aya threw an exuberant smile. "I passed with grade A, just like Otohata-kun."

"Oh, thank God!" Mrs. Otohata embraced Aya again, making an 'oof' escape the lass' mouth. "I'm so proud of you, Aya-chan! It's a good thing that I've cooked special _sekihan_. We're going to celebrate Rei and Aya-chan's success tonight."

"You two sure are meant to be, huh?" Mr. Otohata teased his son. "Passing with the same grade."

Rei merely shrugged. Then he neared his mother and said, "I'll go change my clothes first, Mother."

"Okay," Mrs. Otohata said in response. Then she and her husband led Aya to the dining room. "Well, Aya-chan. Come on."

After that, they took their respective seat. Mrs. Otohata began a conversation, "I'm really glad that you two have accomplished your tasks. When will the graduation be held?"

"Next month." Aya answered. "Um, but both Otohata-kun and I still have to do some improvements on our thesis. We're not one hundred percent finished yet."

"That's okay," said Mr. Otohata. "It wouldn't be so difficult for the two of you."

Aya made a tiny smile. "I hope so. Thank you, Sir."

"Well, then…" Mrs. Otohata smiled mischievously and resumed, "…when will you two get married?"

Aya twitched. "Uh?"

"Rei had proposed to you, right?" Mr. Otohata added.

"Um…w-well, yes…" Aya stammered and blushed furiously. "…b-but…I…"

"We'll get married after we graduate from the college," Rei proclaimed as he appeared in the dining room all of a sudden. "In two months."

Mrs. Otohata couldn't help but turn out animated at this. "For real? Ah, finally! I can't wait to meet my grandchild!"

Aya seemed startled but she chose to keep quiet. While Mrs. Otohata was busy speaking to her husband, showing how contented she was, Aya stole a sight of Rei and gave him a bewildered look. Rei ignored her, making Aya flustered even more.

"Mother, shall we?" Rei glanced at the suppers while pulling his chair and sitting down.

"Oh, okay!" Mrs. Otohata clasped her hands together. "Now that Rei and Aya-chan is here already, _itadakimasu_!"

Aya had her dinner with a huge question mark on her mind. As a matter of fact, she didn't know anything about Rei's plan. They never talked about marriage or whatsoever since they had been busy preparing their thesis.

_Otohata-kun…do you really mean it?

* * *

_

After eating up their dinner, Rei brought Aya to the balcony outside his room. Aya gazed upon the starry night sky dreamily. "You know, I also have a balcony like this in front of my room."

"Hm," Rei also looked up at the sky. "How about we build the bigger one in our own home?"

Aya blushed at what her boyfriend said. "Mm. Say, Otohata-kun?"

Rei faced his girlfriend. Aya murmured, "Why…why did you say nothing to me? I mean, we haven't talked about our relationship for a long time. Then…why did you suddenly—"

"I'd given you permission to postpone our wedding three years ago," Rei said coolly. "It's my turn now. Allow me to advance it."

Aya gaped. She bowed her head to hide her boiled face. "You have no idea…how happy I am to hear that."

Rei remained silent. Turning his face away from Aya, he said, "Perhaps…you were right."

Aya knitted a brow. "About what?"

"My feelings…" Rei declared, "…for Kotobuki."

The dark-haired woman enlarged her eyes in shock. Nevertheless, she merely shook her head and maintained her courage. "Well…no one can resist Ran's charm, anyway. Even Second Place-kun once fell for her, too. I understand."

"No, you don't," Rei affirmed. "I guess it's time for me to clear things up, huh?"

Aya shook her head and stepped away from Rei. "No. If it's about you and Ran...I'm sorry, I…I don't want to hear it. I just…can't."

"Hey…"

"Don't say it!" Aya covered her ears. Tears were drowning her eyes. "Don't say it…again. Please."

Rei cupped his hand around Aya's chin and gazed into her teary eyes. "I'm trying to be faithful." He said in a serious tone.

Aya gasped. Was that a déjà vu? Somehow, she had a feeling that they once said the same words. Rei murmured, "You were the one who said that after Kotobuki gave me her wedding invitation card three years ago."

The lass stared out at the Ice Prince. He sighed and resumed, "This evening…I was dreaming about Tatsukichi, Kotobuki…"

Aya felt her heart torn more. "No, please stop…"

"…and you." Rei completed his words. Hearing that, Aya eyed him with a questioning look. He spoke again, "Just so you know, I'd never dreamed anything meaningful when I was sleeping before. But this evening, I did. And what I dreamed of was a reality…something that happened to me in the past."

"Did you dream…" Aya guessed instinctively, "…about the moment when Ran and I came to your workplace? When Ran invited you to attend her wedding?"

_And the moment when Tatsukichi accused me, too. _Rei mentally thought, but he decided not to say that out loud. "Since then, I had a feeling that all my burdens have been lifted up from my shoulders."

After a while, Rei locked his mouth. From the look upon Rei's face, Aya could tell that the Ice Prince had lost his words. He was never good at words, but she could care less. She wiped away her tears and smiled at him. "I don't really understand, but…are you trying to say that Ran's face has faded away from your mind?"

"…" Rei set Aya's chin free and turned his face away from her. Aya broadened her angelic smile. "It's all right now. I trust you."

"I thought I heard someone say that she didn't want to hear me." Rei said sarcastically.

"I'm sure she just changed her mind," Aya replied with a chuckle. "Otohata-kun…do you know what people often say about first love?"

Rei answered, "That first love will never last until the end?"

Aya nodded. "But our relationship has proven that what they said were wrong." She said confidently while thinking helplessly, _but_ _I'm not Otohata-kun's first love, though. _

"Cut it out." Rei rubbed the back of his head. "You start making me shiver in disgust."

Aya giggled and returned her gaze on the sky. The stars were twinkling, sending her more contentment. She exhaled, facing Rei again. "That's why I'm in love with you, Otohata-kun."

"I know." To Aya's surprise, Rei replied out of blue, "I love you too."

Aya stared at Rei disbelievingly. In truth, Rei was also startled at what he just said with his mouth. _Uh? Did I really have to say that? _

"O-Otohata-kun…" Aya was out of breath, her voice shaking. "…d-did you…just…"

_Well, there's no helping it. _Rei cocked a brow and questioned, "What? Was it wrong for me to acknowledge it? After all, you're my fiancé."

Just like what Rei had predicted before, tears of joy welled up in Aya's eyes at the drop of a hat. Rei sighed and merely let her cry. In a little while, he heard two familiar persons—that none other than his parents—talk to each other while keeping their eyes open at the couple.

"Gee, Rei is just the same as you when you were young, Pa! To make a girl cry easily like that…"

"Shush! Be quiet, Ma."

"But look, Aya-chan is crying! I just—oops, time to go, Pa." Mrs. Otohata grabbed her husband's arm and quickly left their hideout as Rei caught a sight of them and shot them a glare, silently telling them not to peep at Aya and him.

Rei let out a big sigh and looked back at his crying girlfriend. "You crybaby…" Rei tipped her chin and shot her his heart-melting glare, causing her heart to jump faster. "I can't imagine how much tears you will shed when I say, 'I do' in front of the priest."

"Um…" Aya retorted in a husky voice, "…I guess you'll have to prepare a ton of pails when that time comes."

Aya blushed as Rei smiled at her. "Aya," Rei muttered under his breath. "Can I kiss you?"

Aya's face turned redder. "Yes." She whispered back in a bashful tone.

Rei ducked his head and cupped his hands around Aya's face. She closed her eyes pleasantly as he brushed his lips across her forehead. Then he trailed down and pushed his lips to hers.

_Even if Otohata-kun didn't confess his love to me earlier…I'd already known that he had always…loved me back. _Aya mused while Rei was deepening the kiss.

Due to the lack of air, Rei eased away. Both of them were panting, out of breath—especially Aya. "Hey…you okay?"

"Yes…" Aya murmured powerlessly. "…I'm fine."

"Good." Rei leaned forward and kissed her again. Being her usual defenseless self, Aya merely shut her eyes again and followed his lips obediently.

When they came up for air, Rei narrowed his eyes and sighed in frustration. "What's the matter, Otohata-kun?"

Aya had already gotten the answer to her question before Rei gave it as her eyes nabbed the two of her future parents who were watching them surreptitiously. She blushed madly on the instant. "W-W-What…?"

"Ma, they're looking at us." Mr. Otohata told his wife.

"Oops! Oh, not again…" Mrs. Otohata grumbled.

Before she fled with her husband again, she glanced at Aya and Rei and gave them a peace sign. Then she laughed joyously and left.

"O-O-Otohata-kun…" Aya stuttered in a tone of hysteria. "…y-y-your parents…w-watched…us…?"

Rei shrugged. "Who cares? They'll watch us kiss again on our wedding day anyway." He merely pinned his girlfriend on the wall and began kissing her for the third time. Aya's anxiety miraculously faded away as her mind plunged into the pure, soft kiss.

* * *

_**Two years later**_

"I'm home." Rei said, coming into his house.

"Ah, welcome home!" Aya rashly ran towards her husband and helped him take off his blazer. "Um…are you going to take a bath or have your dinner first?"

"Hm…I want to take a bath first." Rei replied. "It's so quiet. Is the baby asleep?"

"Yes, she's sleeping like a top. Um, by the way…" Aya asked him shyly, "…before you take a bath, are you going to head to the bedroom?"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Well, of course. I'm going to take my towel there."

Aya smiled secretively at this. Rei became more suspicious of his wife as she kept following him. "Aya, do you need something in our bedroom, too?" He asked as he entered the bedroom.

To Rei's astonishment, Aya laughed in sleeve as Rei was about to open the wardrobe. When he ultimately opened it, he found a white photo album. "What's this?"

"Merry Christmas, Otohata-kun!" Aya cheered vivaciously. "It's a Christmas present for you."

Despite his confusion, Rei took the photo album and flipped through the pages. There were photos of him and his friends—Ran, Miyu, Yuuya, Tatsuki, Mami, Yamato and everyone he had known ever since he was in high school.

Rei tittered as he found a photo of Ran who wore a feminine, girly dress. Aya smiled as well and remarked, "Do you remember, Otohata-kun? This photo was taken in my house, when we played "Truth or Dare". And Ran was dared to wear a girly dress."

After that, he smiled at a photo of Aya and him on their wedding ceremony. Aya also smiled and blushed at the photo. Their parents were there, too, escorting the married couple.

This time, Rei seemed to be irked as he opened the last page. "What the heck is this?" He stared down at a photo of a man who once got him into trouble—Masaru Takahashi.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot to tell you," Aya explicated, "When I was picking out the photo album, I met Mr. Photographer. He told me how to arrange pictures on a photo album properly."

Rei frowned. "Okay, but this one is too ugly to be placed on the last page."

"Um…in return, he gave me this photo of his and pleaded me to put it on the last page," Aya said, looking clueless as usual. "He said a photo album would be perfect if we put a photographer's picture on the last page. Sorry…was it…wrong?"

"Never mind." Rei sighed and pecked Aya on the lips. "Thanks for the present."

Aya flashed him a smile. "You're welcome, Otohata-kun."

While getting up and placing the photo album on the table, Rei uttered, "Say, I wonder why you keep calling me 'Otohata-kun', even until you become an 'Otohata' as well."

"Err…that's…" Aya blushed. "…it's just that…it'll sound weird to me if I call you by your first name."

Rei smirked at his sheepish wife. "You're the weird one, you know." He scoffed, making her pout.

After that, he took his Polaroid camera, which placed on his desk before. He walked toward his sleeping one-year-old daughter and took a picture of her. Aya knitted her forehead. "What's that picture for?"

As the picture printed out of the Polaroid camera, Rei replied, "I'll replace the photo of that 'Mr. Photographer' with this one."

"Um…why?"

"A photo of our daughter will be so much better to bedeck the last page."

Aya giggled. "Okay then, if you really hate Mr. Photographer's photo that much. Oh, by the way, you're going to take a bath, right?" She hastily opened the wardrobe and took Rei's towel. "Here."

As Aya handed Rei the towel, he merely put it back to the wardrobe, making her perplexed. "W-What's wrong?"

"I change my mind." Rei murmured in a flat yet lascivious tone. "I'm exhausted. Let's go to sleep."

Aya's heart began to bang loudly in her chest. "Uh? W-With me?"

"Who else? I only have one wife," Rei said satirically, taking Aya by the hand.

Aya displayed a bewildered look. "Uh…at least take your dinner first, Otohata-kun. Besides, I'm not sleepy yet."

Rei sweat dropped at her clueless wife. "Ah, whatever…you innocent girl."

"I'm not a girl anymore," Aya protested, "but I'm still a gal."

---

**END --- THANK YOU!

* * *

**

**A/N: Oh my God. Did I say "END"? I have ended "Super Innocent Gal"? Oh yes, silly me. Believe it or not, my beloved readers…I was typing and typing, but I almost forgot that this would be the last fic I wrote. Yeah, emphasize that. LAST fic, people. -hyperbolic mode: on-**

**Err…I was too lazy to give Aya-ppe and Ototchi's baby a name so...sorry. Also, I'd like to apologize for my common yet fatal mistakes…such as error grammars, spellings, verbs usage, typos, OOCness and whatnot. I realize that I'm not a perfect writer but I've always tried to do my best. And…sorry if you found all my stories (including this Super Innocent Gal) corny and prosaic to read. **

**Special thanks to: Alice Jane, corry-shi, dyalicious, -sera-chan011-, Ainara Aya, Kana, clever keith, egalyupii, ValyHoshino, haru-elie, LuCapyon, spacegirl2818, bychuu, dillia shiraishi, Aruka, Ma-Ma-Col-Le, milkie shake, sakura bila-chan, kimxronx4eva, LovelyCatGirl, cold summer night, Gem, aYaPpE, Asiangal. Vietgirl, I dunno, Sasunaru, shiraiki-hime, Suuki-chan, IkaCullen, Rei Lover, angel_sapphire, AkifromHell66, Annonymous Amethyst, SierralaineWalsh, Camoufle, Cute Bubbles, doodts, Rin-Ainochan, sacremadien393, Soul Binding Alchemist, BubblieTea, Screaming Siopao, ilovepurple, Goshikku Seirei, LaReSaKa, milkylane18, Nadoka, rizeleth, Thornspike, xoliney23, anghelika, simply gals, XxX-Rock-x-PrInceSS-XxX, zZznoobwriterzZz, Mitsumi Sakura, NekoTama-chan, otan, OtakuHimitsu, bianca ehem, pigorama, _animeobsessed_, cocoa =p, etc.  
**

**And thanks to everyone whose comments were invisible XD. I mean, to people who'd been willing to read and enjoy this story. Thank you so much for encouraging me to keep writing in this FanFiction. But I really have to leave all of you and go on, without world of FanFiction…-still in a hyperbolic mode-**

**Thank you for spending your time to read my last FFN work. You guys are beautiful. Love you all! :)**

**P.S.: Review please? Please? Pretty please? I beg you for the last time…:( Okay, after leaving those gladdening reviews, go to my profile, okay?**

**Chiby Angel-chan **


End file.
